A pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: This story is based on a single photo. Bella Swan is a photographer for GQ magazine. After years of heartache and heartbreak, was she ready to give love a try again? And would a pair of Green Calvin Klein Boxer Briefs be her undoing? AU/AH **Nominated for twifanfictonrecs Top 10 Completed Fics for April**
1. Prologue

I'd been out of college for two years now, traveling around the country making use out of the photography and art degree I'd received. I'd been doing freelance work for the last two years when I finally got my big break.

I received an offer from GQ, to be their lead photographer. So today I was saying Goodbye to my dad, promising to keep in touch, that I'd try to make it back for Christmas and all that jazz. In reality, I knew I'd never return to this fucking town ever again.

I was sick of Forks, Washington. I'd had enough heartache and heartbreak here to last two eternities. My high school sweetheart, Edward Cullen, started the ball rolling. We were getting married right after high school, we were going to attend Dartmouth. He had been accepted to their medical school. My dad told me to wait, go to college first, get a feel of what else was out there. But no, everything revolved around Edward Cullen as far as I was concerned.

That is until a month before the wedding, and I walked in on him boning this hot blonde, named Tanya Denali. They were supposed to be 'old friends of the family', according to his dad. Turns out they had been boyfriend and girlfriend, before Edward and his family moved here from Alaska. Secretly, both families always wanted them together. Well, I was devastated, to say the least.

I managed to graduate high school, but there was no way I was going to Dartmouth now. I wouldn't be able to stand to look at his face on campus, without wanting to smash the windshield of his precious Volvo. What kind of man drives a Volvo anyway. That's a soccer mom's car.

I enrolled in Community college and kept my job at Newton's sporting goods, and hung out with my friends in La Push, the local Native American reservation. I was practically raised there, my dad is friends with the Chief Billy Black. His son Jacob was my best friend.

Jake was two years younger than me, so the two years I spent at the community college, Jake finished high school. By then Jake and I had become pretty close.

Once Jake graduated, I transferred to the University of Washington, and Jake enrolled as well. Since I was a junior, I got an apartment off campus and Jake and I lived together.

Jake was on the football team after a walk on try-out and turned out to be the big star on campus. I swear, the coach saw his 6'5 225lb mass of muscled frame and signed him immediately.

Being the big football star went straight to Jake's head, because the next thing I knew, he was dumping me and moving out.

Well, fuck him.

I'd taken some photography classes while at community college, and entered my photographs in a few competitions. A gallery even wanted to display my work. So I decided to change my major to Art, with a minor in photography. I'd sold quite a few pieces, so after graduation, I decided to do some freelance work.

GQ saw the work I'd done for Sports Illustrated and Men's Health Magazine and offered me a position. It meant moving to New York. Of course, I jumped at the chance. They had an apartment set up for me and the salary was phenomenal. Not only that, I'd still get a chance to travel, only this time, I would have an expense account.

I packed everything I owned, except my photography equipment of course, and placed it in the old rusty pickup truck Jake had fixed up for me when I first moved in with my dad after my mom died. I drove it out to the meadow, that Edward and I called our spot, and set that bitch on fire. I wanted nothing that reminded me of my time in Forks Washington. I then called a cab and headed to the airport for New York City.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

How the hell do people sleep in this fucking city? I guess it's why they call it the city that never sleeps, because I swear to God, I don't think I got an hours worth of sleep all night. Even 10 stories up, I can hear everything from the streets below. I guess that's the price of living in a small town most of my life. Thanks, Forks is ruining my life even in New York.

Now I'm late for my first big photo shoot. I jump out of bed and run to the shower. I don't have time to wash my hair, so I throw it up in a messy bun. I call my assistant Maggie from the taxi and make sure she has everything already set up. And have her get me a Venti Caramel Macchiato and a plain bagel. I haven't even had a chance to study the campaign I'm shooting.

As soon as I walk in, Maggie hands me my Starbucks and bagel and starts in about the different campaigns I have set up for the month.

"Um Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but…" Maggie then stalls. I'm looking at my calendar waiting for her to spit it out.

"What Maggie, I don't have all day. I'm already late, I've got to get down to the studio," I tell her.

"Well, that's just it, Jackson Rathbone canceled,"

"WHAT!?" I scream at Maggie. I then see the poor girl flinch.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening, "WHAT THE FUCK, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" I'm nearly in tears,

"What is this fucking campaign anyway?" I ask her

"It's the Calvin Klein underwear ad," Maggie tells me.

"Oh sure, just Calvin Klein, no big deal. Only one of the biggest advertisers for the magazine. I am so fucking screwed!" I say as I lay my head on my desk with a loud thud.

"Hi, I'd don't think I've seen you before. I'm Emmett, And you're…."

"SO fired," I say never picking my head up from the desk.

"That's a strange name," the chipper upbeat male voice says to me. "I don't seem to have any mail for So fired," he says with a booming laugh. Who is this idiot, I think to myself.

"Look dude…" I say as I pick my head up, and look right into the most beautiful pair of green eyes I've ever seen in my life. And I forget what I was about to say. I just sit there looking at him with my mouth open. And then he smiles. The dimples on this guy could stop a fucking freight train. He then quirks an eyebrow at me, and my mind starts turning again. I can see the muscles protruding from his button-down dress shirt. I get up from my desk and walk around, and I see his well defined tight ass.

"Maggie, bring me a camera please," I call out to my assistant

"Um you still haven't told me your name, I may have mail for you," Emmett says to me.

"Emmett, you work here?" I ask him.

"Yeah, in the mailroom, why?"

"Well, Emmett you just got a promotion," I tell him, just as Maggie enters carrying my Nikon.

"Oh God, Bella Yes, he's perfect." She says jumping up and down clapping her hands.

I immediately start taking test photos of him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Emmett says still quirking his eyebrow at me.

"Emmett, what's your last name?" I ask him.

"McCarty," he says.

"Maggie, get the mailroom on the phone, please. Emmett McCarty, you are my new Calvin Klein underwear model.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY!, I'm not showing my package to a bunch of strangers.

"Oh c'mon Emmy bear, I know you work out. I can tell you workout," I say to him as I run my hand down his muscular arm.

"Yeah, So?"

"What do you wear when you usually work out?" I ask him.

"Usually just a pair of shorts," He tells me.

"So what's the difference?" I ask him as I continue to take more test photos.

"The difference is, my junk is well hidden." He says with a scowl. "And for the record, no one calls me Emmy bear but my little sister Alice."

"Please Emmett, I'm really in a bind here. A big star and model canceled on me just this morning. This is my first big campaign. Just a few photos that are it. I can't lose my job, I just got here, and I cant go back to that podunk town," I am literally in tears now.

"Okay, Okay, Just cut the waterworks. Why am I always the sucker for tears? What do I need to do?" he says

"You'll do it? Are you serious?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I guess so, just tell me what you want me to do and where to go before I change my mind."

"OH GOD THANK YOU EMMETT!" I say and before I know what I'm doing I launched myself into his big strong arms, he catches me and I plant a kiss on his lips. As our lips meet, I feel a spark, that shoots from his lips to mine and down my spine. Our lips linger just a bit longer than I intended. We break the kiss and look into each other's eyes. I see that sparkle, that caught my eye in the first place. Then I hear Maggie clear her throat behind me. I slide down his massive body to my feet, never breaking eye contact. He then gives me his signature dimpled smile, and I feel like everything in my world just shifted.

"Right," I say trying to will myself back down to earth. "Yes, Maggie?" I ask her.

"I have the mailroom on line 1," She says before leaving the office with a little giggle. I go back to my desk and pick up the phone.

"Hi, This is Bella Swan, the new lead photographer. You have an employee by the name of Emmett McCarty?"

"Yes Ms. Swan, has he mixed up the mail again?" I chuckle a little.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm going to need his services for a couple of days. Is it possible you can send someone up to get his mail cart, you see he's perfect for a shoot that I'm on deadline for." I tell the guy on the phone.

"Um, yeah I guess, I'll send someone right up,"

"Thank you, um, I'm sorry I didn't get your name,"

"I'm James Hunter, the mailroom supervisor," He tells me.

"Well thanks, James. I assure you I will have Emmett back to you in a couple of days." I look over at Emmett who has now taken a seat on my couch looking nervous and biting on his fist.

"Not a problem Ms. Swan," James says and I hang up the phone. I then walk over to Emmett and take his hand he's been biting in mine.

"Don't be nervous. I will walk you through everything. I promise I will take good care of you." I tell him, rubbing circles on the place where he's been biting. He then stands up and takes his thumb and strokes my cheek.

"For some reason, I have no doubt that you will," He says as he looks into my eyes. I feel like he is looking into my soul.

"Maggie can you bring me.."

"The layout sheets." She says as she walks in carrying a portfolio and lays it on my desk. She then turns the page and points.

"Perfect," I say to her. "Can you go up to personnel and get his paperwork started, I'll escort him down to hair and makeup and then we'll meet you in Studio 2 with his wardrobe. Get me the green, it will bring out his eyes, and a white button-down dress shirt."

"On it boss," She says and then walks out the door.

"And another Caramel Macchiato," We say simultaneously. I swear that girl reads minds. I've only been here a week, and she practically knows my every thought.

"Oh Em, can I get you anything?" I ask him.

"Yeah, a Zanax," He says with a little chuckle.

"Oh come on, Emmet, it won't be that bad, I promise."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, It's not your package in a magazine for the world to see. What's my momma gonna say, when she see's her baby boy, sprawled out like some playgirl centerfold?" he says.

"Oh, you're not a Mormon or anything are you?" I ask as an afterthought. He chuckles.

"No, hardly, but still," he says as we walk to the elevators for hair and makeup.

"Well, I think your mama, will say. Look at my baby, ain't he handsome, I'm so proud of him." I say in a high pitched fake southern drawl to match the slight one I picked up from him and batting my eyelashes.

He then gives me a booming laugh, "You know you kinda sound like her a little," he says still laughing.

We get off the elevators in the hair department. I sit him down in the chair. Lauren comes over and she is practically licking her lips as she sees Emmett sitting there. I just roll my eyes.

"Hi, Ms. Swan, what are we doing today? I thought you had that hunk Jackson Rathbone on the books for today.

"NO FUCKING WAY?" Emmett booms. "You mean to tell me _I'M_ replacing Jackson Rathbone?"

"And a good replacement you are," Lauren says batting her eyelashes and giving the nasal voice that I'm sure she thinks is sexy. I walk over and run my fingers through his mousy brown curls. I see the remnants of a blonde highlight.

"How opposed are you to taking this back to blonde?" I ask him. He just hunched his shoulders.

"I'm cool with it. I actually look pretty good as a blonde," he says

"Great. So Lauren. Let's get him some highlights, Keep the sides low, but I want his curls to stand out on top. Give him a shave, but not too close. I want it to look like a 5 o'clock shadow. What I see for you Em, you're a hard-working guy, you're coming home, and undressing, but I'm going to capture as you are taking off your shirt. Um, do you mind if I…" I say as I place my hand on his top button. I see his eyes darken slightly.

"Can you at least buy me dinner, before you go undressing me?" He says never taking his eyes off my lips.

The sexual tension is killing me, and I haven't been laid in like four years.

"I'll tell you what, you do a good job for me on this shoot, and I will take you out anywhere you wanna go," I tell him. He then picks up my hand and brushes my knuckles across his warm plump lips.

"Then it's a date," he says, as he released my hand and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. He then pulls his undershirt over his head, and the moment it comes up his stomach, I see the most perfect 8 pack and the moisture starts to pool in my panties. He then brings it over his head, and the muscles in his pects are dancing for me. I look over at Lauren, and she looks like she is stuck on stupid. His perfectly tanned chest and abs look like caramel apples and I just want to lick…

"So, how's it going?" Maggie comes in then and interrupts my train of thought by handing me my coffee.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" Maggie says as she drops the package of underwear shes carrying.

I look over at Lauren again and she hasn't moved from the spot she's standing in, and Emmett is starting to blush beet read all the way down his perfectly packed abs.

"Um LAUREN!" I said snapping my fingers directly into her face. "The Mockup is due in three days. You think you can get started already?" I say to her with a scowl.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Swan. She then goes back to the mixing room and mixes up the bleach for his highlights.

"Em, I'm gonna go down to the studio and make sure everything is set up. I'll be back and check on you." I tell him. He then grabs ahold of my hand like it's a lifeline.

"Bella, don't leave me here with that woman. She looks like she's ready to eat me alive." He says to me. I just laugh.

"Lauren? Her bark is worse than her bite. Well maybe not, but I'll leave Maggie here to protect you. How's that?" I say to him with a wink.

"I'd rather you protect me," He says as he begins to rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I look down at our hands and then back up at his eyes. He lowers his eyes to my lips and then quickly back up to my eyes.

"I'll be back Em," I say as I ease my hand from his and walk out the door. I give him another quick glance before I head down the hall.

"What the fuck are you doing Bella? You don't even know this man. He could be married with kids for all you now, or worse. He could be gay. Yeah, that's it he's gotta be gay. Nothing that looks that good can be available. Bella, you know good and well, you can't get involved with this man. You are just setting yourself up for more heartache. You are just going to work with him for two days, take him to dinner, then you will watch him every day as he brings you your mail, and wonder what's he's doing when he gets off work. If he has a girlfriend, or boyfriend or whatever." I say to myself as I check the lighting and filters.

"Talking to ourselves now are we, Isabella?" Aro Volturi says as he walks into the studio.

"Oh, Mr. Volturi. Please tell me you didn't hear my rambling?" I say to him as my cheeks warm into what I know is a blush. Mr. Volturi chuckles.

"Not to worry, Isabella, I just heard your voice, and I see no one else is here, I just assumed you were talking to yourself. And please, I told you, you can call me Aro. Mr. Volturi was my father. Though he started this magazine. He hasn't set foot in the door in a number of years. So I take you have Mr. Rathbone in hair and makeup.

"No, it seems Mr. Rathbone is a no-show," I tell him.

"What? You wait until I speak with his agent Maria. That fucking hack. I was doing him a favor by giving him this spread. You know he hasn't really done anything substantial since that last teen vampire movie. So what are we going to do now?" he asked me.

"Don't worry .Aro, I have the perfect replacement. He's a nobody, but I guarantee, he'll put that Jackson Rathbone to shame." I told him.

"Oh really, where'd you find him. What modeling agency did you use?" He asked.

"No agency, he works right here in the building," I told him.

"So he has no modeling experience?" Aro asked me.

"Well no, but I think his look is perfect," I told him.

"Isabella, you do realize this is Calvin Klein? The biggest advertiser we have?" he asks me.

"Yes Aro, I realize that. But when you hired me you told me I had an eye for things that most photographers miss.

"That I did. But can I at least see who you have in the hands of our most profitable advertiser?" he askes me with his eyebrow quirked.

"Sure, come with me, I'll introduce you," I say to him. He follows me out of the studio and down to the salon.

As we walk into the studio, Emmett is sitting there in all his yumminess, Lauren hasn't even bothered to put a barber's cape on him.

"Dear Mary mother of God and sweet baby Jesus," Aro says as he sees Emmett sitting in the chair. I just close my eyes and shake my head.

"Emmett McCarty, I'd like to introduce you to the Editor-in-Chief of GQ, Aro Volturi. Aro, this is the new star of your Calvin Klein underwear campaign, Emmett McCarty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Emmett says to Aro, as he extends his hand out to shake.

"Yes, young man, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Aro says as he captures Emmett's hand in both of his and closes his eyes. _Oh dear god here we go._ Aro then opens his eyes and a bright smile appears on his face.

"Yes, Yes, Isabella. He will do quite nicely. Carry on," he says as he seems to float out of the room. _Very strange man._

"What was that all about?" Emmett asks me with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"The man thinks he can read Auras," I say as my right eye begins to twitch. Emmett just closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"This day just keeps getting weirder by the minute," Emmett says.

"And Lauren, you think you can cover the man's chest with a fucking cape before you drip peroxide on his SKIN!" I ask her with a scowl. She stomps off like a petulant child to the back and comes back out with a cape.

"I never get to have any fun," She says under her breath. I see I will be looking for a new team of stylist very soon.

"Well Emmett, Lauren should be done with you in about an hour. After that, I will have Maggie bring us some lunch. Why don't you tell me about yourself." I asked him.

"Well, I'm originally from Gatlinburg Tennessee. My dad died, he was mauled by a bear when I was 10, and my little sister Alice was just a newborn baby," he told me.

"Oh Emmett I'm so sorry," I say to him.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. Well my mom got sick not long after that, and my sister and I went to a foster home, but we were adopted by a really nice family. A military family Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I have an older adopted brother Jasper. Which my sister swears she's going to marry when he comes home from Iraq. She's been in love with him since we moved in with the family," he says with a chuckle.

"Aww that's kind of cute in a weird way," I tell him.

"Alice is kinda weird. That guy Aro kinda reminds me of Alice. She swears she can see the future," He laughs and I chuckle with him

"So, is there no Mrs. McCarty?" I asked him.

"Oh god no," He said. "I've only been in one serious relationship. My high school girl, but I caught her fucking my best friend Garrett. If I was gonna marry anyone, it would have been Rosie. I was the football star and she was the head cheerleader," He then hung his head. I realized then, he and I had a lot in common.

"So what brought you to New York?" I asked him.

"Well after high school, I got a football scholarship to Duke University, from there, I was drafted into the NFL, I was drafted by the New York Giants before I even finished college. But then I had an ankle injury, that took me out of the game, my first season. I decided to stay in New York. I'm going to Columbia at night to finish my degree in Sports Medicine.

"Well that's very ambitious Emmett," I told him.

"Yeah, I got this job because it gives me time to study, and make money. I mean, I still have my signing bonus with the Giants, but I don't want to run through that, so I thought I'd get a part-time job." He said.

"Well, what if I told you, you are going to make more in two days, that an entire month in the mail room?" I told him.

"Really? You know I didn't do it for the money," He said looking at my lips again. My face heated with another blush.

"Then why'd you agree?" I asked him.

"A very pretty girl needed help. And she was crying. I would have done anything not to see tears in her eyes ever again.

"AWWWWWWW!" Lauren and Maggie were singing a chorus.

I was beet red now. I so forgot we were not alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Gang. Now what I normally don't like to do, is give the same scene in two different POV. However, I thought it important, in this case, to get Emmett's POV before we moved on to the actual photo shoot.**

* * *

 **EMMETT'S POV**

Nobody really said much to me. I was fine with that. I only worked part-time. I still had a sizable chunk of my signing bonus from the Giants, which I was only using a portion of for college, and I didn't need much to live on. This job was perfect, the hours were short, and the pay was great. I had plenty of time to study and for school.

About a week ago, I heard James, my supervisor, and the others talking about the pretty young executress, that just started in the creative department. And the guys were all ogling her from afar. I had yet to see her, not that I was looking. I just shook my head at all the foul shit that was coming from their mouths. My momma taught me to respect women, so I wouldn't join in, on their conversations

Sometimes, however, I just wanted to punch my foul-mouth supervisor James, in that disgusting mouth of his. But again, I like my job so I just kept a low profile.

Today, however, I had lots of packages and mail for an Isabella Swan in creative. During my sorting, this is the first time I'd run across that name. It had to be the new exec. So I loaded my cart and headed up the Elevator to the 27th floor. I'd only been up here a few times since I started a year ago, so I still didn't know everyone, but I knew everyone had their names on their doors. This was the only door without a nameplate. There were two women inside the office and no one at the assistance desk, however, the door was open. I tapped lightly on the doorframe, but my knock was unanswered.

I walked in to find a young lady sitting on the sofa going over files, and another, a mass of brown locks up in a bun type thing, having a breakdown at her desk

"Hi, I'd don't think I've seen you before. I'm Emmett, And you're…."

"SO fired," I heard a muffled cry, she never picked her head up. I turned to look at the woman I took to be her assistant. She just wrinkled her nose and shook her head. I took that to mean, the woman wasn't getting fired.

"That's a strange name," I said to her, trying to keep my voice playful, chipper and upbeat, she looked like she was having a bad day, she didn't need me being a jerk. "I don't seem to have any mail for So fired," I said with my usual laugh. Her assistant looked up at me at that point. My momma always had to remind me of my inside voice. I guess today was the day I needed to learn to use it.

"Look dude…" She said as she finally picked her head up off the desk to look at me. And I was staring back at the most beautiful chocolate orbs I'd ever seen in my life. They were like seeing two chocolate swimming pools. And they were staring back at me. I don't even know if she said anything else. I was so lost in her eyes. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I smiled and flashed her my dimples. That got no reaction from her whatsoever. She was still just staring at me. With her mouth open. Had she gone into shock? I quirked my eyebrow because I was getting a little worried.

I looked back at her assistant then, but she didn't seem concerned. She just got up and walked out of the office. I turned back to the young woman and she looked deep in thought as her eyes scanned my body.

Okay, now she's really starting to freak me out because she's eyeing me like I'm a piece of meat. She got up from her desk and walked around me and checked out my ass.

"Maggie, bring me a camera please," She called out to her assistant

"Um you still haven't told me your name, I may have mail for you," I said to her, obviously she was dismissing me since she was calling for her camera. This kinda reminded me of that movie 'The Devil Wears Prada'.

"Emmett, you work here?" So she did hear me introduce myself, yet she still won't give me her name.

"Yeah, in the mailroom, why?" Oh, fuck, was she going to fire me? I was just about to protest when she smiled.

"Well, Emmett you just got a promotion," Her assistant Maggie walked in with a professional type camera.

"Oh God, Bella Yes, he's perfect," Maggie said to her, jumping up and down clapping her hands. She reminded me of my little sister Alice.

She immediately, and I must add, without my permission, started taking photos of me.

"Wait, what's going on?" Why was she taking pictures of me and what exactly was I perfect for?

"Emmett, what's your last name?" She asks still snapping my picture at different angles.

"McCarty,"

"Maggie, get the mailroom on the phone, please. Emmett McCarty, you are my new Calvin Klein underwear model.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY!, I'm not showing my package to a bunch of strangers". Not that I wasn't used to having my photo taken, or being seen in my underwear, or naked for that matter, but I was not having photos of my dick in some magazine for my momma and my sister, or anyone else to see.

"Oh c'mon Emmy bear, I know you work out. I can tell you workout," She says as she runs her hand up and down my arm. At this moment, I'd actually consider walking around this office naked if she asked me to. But I had to hold on to my resolve as long as possible.

"Yeah, So?"

"What do you wear when you usually work out?" She asked me

"Usually just a pair of shorts," I tell her.

"So what's the difference?" she asks as she goes back to taking photos

"The difference is, my junk is well hidden," I say with a scowl, I mean really, though I still kept in shape, my workout while playing football, consisted of me wearing a cup, drawers, and I was padded up the wahzoo, there was no way to tell what was padding and what was me. "And for the record, no one calls me Emmy bear but my little sister Alice."

Then she did the worse thing she could do to a guy like me. There was no way I could say no now. All my resolve flew out the window.

"Please Emmett, I'm really in a bind here. A big star and model canceled on me just this morning. This is my first big campaign. Just a few photos, that's it. I can't lose my job, I just got here, and I cant go back to that podunk town," This wasn't fake. My little sister knew how to pull the fake tears to get me to do what she wanted. Right now, I'd cut off my right arm and hand it to Bella, if she wanted me to, just to get her to stop crying.

"Okay, Okay, Just cut the waterworks. Why am I always the sucker for tears? What do I need to do?" I was shaking my head. I can't believe I am agreeing to this. And really, I don't even know what the hell I'm agreeing to

"You'll do it? Are you serious?" She asked me, She was just as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, I guess so, just tell me what you want me to do and where to go before I change my mind," I told her rubbing the back of my neck. Did it just get hot in here all of a sudden?

"OH GOD THANK YOU EMMETT!" I wasn't even paying attention, but before I knew what was happening, she launched herself into my arms. This is the one time I literally thank god I am quick with my hands from playing football because I catch her, just as she plants a kiss on my lips. As our lips meet, I feel a spark, that shoots from her lips to mine and down my spine.

Her soft warm, soft, plump lips, on mine. I would never, ever, in a million years forget the feeling, when our lips met. At that moment, she owned me. We break the kiss, and I'm telling you right now, it wasn't by my choice, I could have kept on kissing her, I never wanted to take my lips off her again. But then I hear Maggie clear her throat behind us. And then, if my world had not already shifted, she did the unthinkable. I felt every curve in her body, as she slid her sexiness down my body and till she was firmly planted back on the floor, and we never broke eye contact. Again, I gave her my signature dimpled grin, but this time, it was because I wanted her to keep looking at my face while I was hiding the massive boner, that had now become prominent in my pants.

While she was talking on the phone with my asshat boss James, I went and sat on her couch, and I was biting on my fist trying to will this situation away from my pants before she saw the tent.

 _Come on big fella, I know it's been a while since you've had anything other than my hand touching you, but I need you to behave. The time I caught my mom and dad fucking out in the barn, that stinking ass Fred, who never took a shower. Ahhh, thank you, God!_

I really don't hear much of anything else that's going on, my mind is only on this beautiful lady that is standing before me, and how I can get her to kiss me again.

"Oh Em, can I get you anything?" _Yes, you can kiss me again, and agree to marry me._

"Yeah, a Zanax," I say with a little chuckle.

"Oh come on, Emmet, it won't be that bad, I promise."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, It's not your package in a magazine for the world to see. What's my momma gonna say, when she see's her baby boy, sprawled out like some playgirl centerfold?" I say to her

"Oh, you're not a Mormon or anything are you?" she asks me as an afterthought. _HA! Now that's funny, not only is she a photographer, she's also a comedian. If only she knew._

"No, hardly, but still," I say as we walk to the elevators, I want to intertwine my fingers with hers, but I don't want to frighten her away, by moving too fast

"Well, I think your mama, will say. Look at my baby, ain't he handsome, I'm so proud of him." _Okay so she IS a comedian, but she is pretty darn close._

Again I laugh with what is certainly not my inside voice, "You know you kinda sound like her a little,"

We get off the elevator and I guess we are now at the salon, this trashy looking girl, I've seen waaay too many times before starts throwing herself at me as usual

"Hi, Ms. Swan, what are we doing today? I thought you had that hunk Jackson Rathbone on the books for today. _Wait did she just say I am replacing Jackson Rathbone, THE JACKSON RATHBONE?_

"NO FUCKING WAY? You mean to tell me _I'M_ replacing Jackson Rathbone?"

"And a good replacement you are," the bimbo says. _Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up._

But then Bella starts running her fingers through my hair, and I feel like a little kitten, if I could I would be purring right now.

"How opposed are you to taking this back to blonde?" She asks me. _Baby, I will dye my hair zebra striped, if you want me to._

"I'm cool with it. I actually look pretty good as a blonde," I tell her

"Great. So Lauren. Let's get him some highlights, Keep the sides low, but I want his curls to stand out on top. Give him a shave, but not too close. I want it to look like a 5 o'clock shadow. What I see for you Em, you're a hard-working guy, you're coming home, and undressing, but I'm going to capture as you are taking off your shirt. Um, do you mind if I…" She says as she placed her hand on my shirt and tries to unbutton it, I grab her hand, but I never take my eyes off her. I lick my lips and I cant keep my eyes off hers.

"Can you at least buy me dinner, before you go undressing me?" I say never taking my eyes off her lips.

The sexual tension is killing me, and I can't remember the last time I got some.

"I'll tell you what, you do a good job for me on this shoot, and I will take you out anywhere you wanna go," She says as I keep eyeing her lips. _Is she asking me out on a date? I think she just asked me out on a date. I now have a date with the most beautiful woman in the world!_ I then take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips.

"Then it's a date," I tell her as I start unbuttoning my shirt. I pull it and my undershirt from out of my pants. Once I get my dress shirt off, I then pull off my undershirt, and Bella looks like she is about to come undone. So I purposely flex my pecs. Bella is now licking her lips and looking like she wants to take a bite out of me, The pec flex works every time.

"So, how's it going?" FUCK that damn assistant of her can fuck up a wet dream.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" Maggie says as she drops the package of underwear shes carrying.

I look over at Lauren again and she hasn't moved from the spot she's standing in, and she is making me so uncomfortable, I'm starting to blush.

"Um LAUREN!" Bella is now right in front of her face snapping her fingers trying to get her to stop looking at me like that

"Em, I'm gonna go down to the studio and make sure everything is set up. I'll be back and check on you." She tells me. I then grab ahold of her hand. She can't leave me alone with these women, has she lost her mind?

"Bella, don't leave me here with that woman. She looks like she's ready to eat me alive."

"Lauren? Her bark is worse than her bite. Well maybe not, but I'll leave Maggie here to protect you. How's that?" she says to me with a wink. Hmmm, maybe I could get some information from Maggie while she's gone. But I don't want her to leave.

"I'd rather you protect me," I say as I begin to rub circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. She looks down at our hands, but I quickly look at her perfectly pouty lips for one last glance, before returning my focus to her eyes again. I can't tell which I love more.

"I'll be back Em," She says as she eases her hand from mine and walks out the door. she gives me another quick glance before she disappears down the hall.

The bimbo comes back then with a color bowl and brush along with foils.

"Um, aren't you going to cover me with a cape?" I ask her.

"And cover up all these beautiful man parts, I don't think so,"

I then look over at Maggie for help.

"I'm just giving her enough rope to hang herself," Was all Maggie said. I like the way this girl thinks. So I just kept my mouth shut after that, until, Lauren, for no apparent reason, decided she needed to run her hands over my chest.

"Look, lady, if you don't keep your hands off me, I am going to bring up charges of sexual harassment," I told her. She just huffed and went about her work. Maggie then looked up and winked at me, with a smirk. When Lauren left again to go to the back, that was my time to ask Maggie what I wanted to know.

"So um, Maggie, is Bella single?"

"Oh god, She's so single it hurts to think about it. I mean, she's only been here a week, but from what I do know about her, she doesn't do anything but come to work and go home. I know she's from some small town out west, Washington I think and I think she's had her heart broken pretty bad, though she really won't talk about it, except to say if she ever has to go back there, she'd rather kill herself first.

"So when she asked me to do this, she really was that desperate?" I asked Maggie.

"Nah, I could have gotten her a model from the agency pool," Maggie tells me.

"WHAT!" I exclaim.

Maggie just throws her hand up and rolls her eyes.

"Calm down Cochise. When I said you were perfect, I wasn't talking about the shoot. I saw the way Bella looked at you. Doesn't mean you're not going to do a phenomenal job. But you two are meant to be together." She says all this to me rather nonchalantly.

"And how do you know all this?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I just do. I just kind of know shit. Like I know by Monday, Lauren's gonna be out of a job, and Bella's gonna hire a whole new crew of stylist and make-up people. I also know that later this afternoon, when I go get lunch for us, I've gotta go to your apartment and pick up your books for school." She says to me. I just look at her dumbfounded.

"You know, you remind me of my sister Alice. She always claims she can see the future." I told her.

"Don't discount the fact that maybe she can. There is a whole other world out there Mr. McCarty. Everything is not as black and white as you may think." She told me.

"My momma and daddy used to tell me the same thing," I told her.

"Now would these be your adoptive parents or your real ones?" She asked me. I just smirked at her.

"My real parents," I told her. I hadn't thought about them in a while. It's been a long time. But I didn't have much time to dwell on that as Lauren was now back and putting more foils in my hair. This is why I stopped getting it highlighted in the first place.

Bella was now walking back in, with a strange little queer fellow. He was wearing a cape, and way too much guyliner. His jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that hung down his back.

"Dear Mary mother of God and sweet baby Jesus," The strange little man said as he eyed me.

"Emmett McCarty, I'd like to introduce you to the Editor-in-Chief of GQ, Aro Volturi. Aro, this is the new star of your Calvin Klein underwear campaign, Emmett McCarty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said to him, as I courteously extended my hand to shake his.

"Yes, young man, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Aro said as he captured my hand in both of his and closed them around mine and closed his eyes, _What the hell was he doing?_ _Okay, this is beyond creepy._ Aro then opens his eyes and a bright smile appears on his face.

"Yes, Yes, Isabella. He will do quite nicely. Carry on," he says as he seems to float out of the room. _Very strange man._

"What was that all about?" I asked Bella with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"The man thinks he can read Auras," She says as if what she is thinking is giving her a tick. I just closed my eyes and shake my head. _From Yoda assistance that can also read minds, to creepy little gay men that think they can read Auras._

"This day just keeps getting weirder by the minute," I tell Bella

"And Lauren, you think you can cover the man's chest with a fucking cape before you drip peroxide on his SKIN!" Bella nearly growls at her. I just glance up at Maggie and she has an all-knowing smirk on her face. Lauren stomps off like a petulant child to the back and comes back out with a cape.

"I never get to have any fun," She says under her breath.

"Well Emmett, Lauren should be done with you in about an hour. After that, I will have Maggie bring us some lunch. Why don't you tell me about yourself." I just look over at Maggie, but she refuses to meet my gaze, she just keeps working on her iPad and the files she has.

"Well, I'm originally from Gatlinburg Tennessee. My dad died, he was mauled by a bear when I was 10, and my little sister Alice was just a newborn baby," he told me.

"Oh Emmett I'm so sorry," She says with genuine sympathy.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. Well my mom got sick not long after that, and my sister and I went to a foster home, but we were adopted by a really nice family. A military family Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I have an older adopted brother Jasper. Which my sister swears she's going to marry when he comes home from Iraq. She's been in love with him since we moved in with the family," he says with a chuckle.

"Aww that's kind of cute in a weird way," I tell him.

"Alice is kinda weird. That guy Aro kinda reminds me of Alice. She swears she can see the future," I chuckle because I just said the same about Maggie.

"So, is there no Mrs. McCarty?"

"Oh god no," I tell her. "I've only been in one serious relationship. My high school girl, but I caught her fucking my best friend Garrett. If I was gonna marry anyone, it would have been Rosie. I was the football star and she was the head cheerleader," I just hang my head when I think about how she broke my heart.

"So what brought you to New York?" She asks me.

"Well after high school, I got a football scholarship to Duke University, from there, I was drafted into the NFL, I was drafted by the New York Giants before I even finished college. But then I had an ankle injury, that took me out of the game, my first season. I decided to stay in New York. I'm going to Columbia at night to finish my degree in Sports Medicine."

"Well, that's very ambitious Emmett,"

"Yeah, I got this job because it gives me time to study, and make money. I mean, I still have my signing bonus with the Giants, but I don't want to run through that, so I thought I'd get a part-time job." I said.

"Well, what if I told you, you are going to make more in two days, that an entire month in the mail room?" She tells me.

"Really? You know I didn't do it for the money," I lick my lips as I look at hers Oh god now she's blushing

"Then why'd you agree?" I don't look up at either her or Maggie.

"A very pretty girl needed help. And she was crying. I would have done anything not to see tears in her eyes ever again.

"AWWWWWWW!" Lauren and Maggie were singing a chorus.

We were both beet red now.

Lauren was finally finished with dying my hair. She left to rinse her bowls.

"I'm going back to the office. I'm gonna head out to lunch, text me what you want me to bring back. Emmett while I'm out, I can stop by your apartment to get your books for school. It's going to be pretty late when we're done today, you can leave from here and go straight to school." Maggie said. I reached into my pocket and handed her my keys.

"See you guys later," she said and winked at me before she left the salon.

"How the hell does she do that?" I asked Bella.

"I haven't the slightest idea. It's like she's a mind reader and Yoda all wrapped up in one. Bella said.

"Bella, I know we are gonna have dinner together in a couple of days, but I'm sure that's just gonna be considered a work thing. But could I take you out on a real date?" I asked her.

"Em, I don't know. I don't really date." She told me.

"Neither do I Bella, No other woman has interested me, since Rosalie. That is until I walked into your office." I told her sincerely.

"Emmett, we have more in common than you may think. I haven't been interested in a guy since my junior year in College." She was now leaning, trapping me in the salon chair, with both hands on either arm of the chair. She was licking her lips while her eyes were glued to mine. This was pure torture. And I couldn't take it any longer.

I cupped her face with both my large hands and pulled her to me, as I captured her lips with mine. I then licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth, and my taste buds exploded as my tongue entered her mouth. My tongue caressed her soft sweet tongue. I knew at that moment, she would be my wife. We were broken from the kiss by a clearing of a throat behind us. We just pressed our foreheads together.

"Yes Maggie," Bella said with frustration in her voice.

"Actually, I need to speak to Emmett for a moment." She said to us.

"Fine, I will go see what the hold up is with Lauren. Which reminds me, put an ad out for stylists, please. I want an all-new entire team of stylist and makeup artist." She said as she gave me one last chaste kiss before leaving.

"Now you listen to me Mr. Emmett McCarty, if you hurt that girl, I will personally cut your balls off and feed them to my dog. You will wait exactly one month before you propose to her. But not before you get her to go back and talk to her father and get his blessing. Then you will introduce her to your parents and little sister. You got that big guy?" Maggie said with her face so close to mine I could feel her breath on my skin. She could be downright scary when she wanted to.

"Loud and clear, Yoda," I told her. A smile then spread across her face as she turned and left the salon.


	4. Chapter 3

**OK, so before all you football fans start with me. I don't know Jack about football. So, just remember this is fiction**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

I told Emmett I was going to go check on Lauren, but right now I'm being a coward, I'm hiding in the laundry room cowering down in the corner.

Oh God, am I ready for this. I've closed my heart off for so long, how did I let him in. How in the hell, in a matter of 4 hours, did this man make me feel something, I vowed I would never feel again?

But he makes me feel safe and special, and Lo… No, I won't do it. I will get through this photo shoot, pay the man, and he will be on his way back to the mailroom and Columbia.!

And then I lick my lips again. "Oh, GOOOOOODA!" I can still taste him on my tongue. His sweet soft warm tongue, that taste like caramel apples.

I then get a message on my phone.

 _Bella, you've got to stop this. You were meant to find love and happiness. Just because they broke your heart, doesn't mean he will too. If you don't give this a try…..Well I quit!_ \- MAGS

Is that little mind reading Yoda blackmailing me? _DING_

 _No, it's called coersion._ \- MAGS. _DING_

 _Mushroom ravioli?-MAGS. FUCK!_

"Um Em, is mushroom ravioli okay with you?" I call out to him.

"Yeah, great it's my favorite," He says standing right behind me

I scream bloody murder, and I clutch at my chest as I turn around and see that perfect dimpled smile and sea of green eyes.

"GOD, EMMETT! Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" My heart was now pounding 100 miles a minute.

"I'm sorry Bella, baby, I didn't mean to scare you, and I'm not just talking about me sneaking up on you. I'm scaring you by moving too fast, aren't I?" He asked me.

"Em, that's just it, I don't know what's too fast or too slow. I don't know if I'm ready for any of it." I told him never making eye contact with him as I said it.

"Bella, sweetheart, please, don't count me out just yet. I don't know who's hurt you in the past, we've both been hurt, but let's not let them ruin what I know we can have for our future," he said in a whisper as if he had a secret, he didn't want anyone else to know but me.

"Bella, I want to get to know you, everything about you, what you like to eat, what's your favorite color, what you like to read. I want to read you your favorite books and cook you your favorite food." He told me. I cocked my head to the side.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked him. He then opened his mouth but closed it again.

"No," he finally said. I laughed, wiping away my tears that were now spilling from my eyes, that I didn't even realize I was holding back.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to learn," I laughed again and Emmett gave me his signature smile.

"There, that's my beautiful girl," He said as he took the pads of his thumbs and wiped away my tears.

"Am I your girl Emmett?" I asked him.

"I would like more than anything to say yes, but that's up to you princess. All I'm asking for right now is a chance to prove myself. He said.

"Okay, but Emmett. You have to be patient with me. For the last four years, I've put all my effort in my work. That way I didn't have time to think about what I was missing," I told him.

"And I get that, and I'm willing to be as patient as you need me to be. Now come on, let's get out of here. You need to clean your face before the Yoda comes back. I kind of like my balls where they are. If she see's you've been crying, her dog may be a very happy mutt."

"She didn't?" I asked. He just quirked an eyebrow up at me. I giggled. I'm imagining a 5' nothing Maggie, threatening the balls of this 6'6" giant.

"Oh, you think that's funny do ya? Your assistant threatening my balls? He then picked me up slung me over his shoulder and walked us out of the laundry room. I was giggling and kicking my legs and pounding on his back for him to put me down when we walked right into Aro Volturi. Emmett stopped suddenly and placed me on my feet then turned me around to face Aro. Aro just stood there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ms. Swan will you meet me in my office in 5 minutes please," he said as he eyed me and Emmett.

I swallowed hard before answering. "Y—Y—Yes sir," I said. He then gave Emmett a wink before walking out.

"OH, God Bella I'm sorry, I hope you are not in trouble because of me." He said with a concerned look. I just looked at him and shook my head before leaving the salon, heading to Aro's office.

How could I be so stupid? I know better than to act like a silly school girl in my place of work. I was an executive for Christ sake. Now I was going to lose everything I'd worked so hard for, again over a good looking man with a kick-ass body and sweet smile. Again I was almost in tears.

"M—M—Mr. Volturi you wanted to see me?" I was trembling.

"Dear, Isabella, Aro, please," He said smiling. "Come don't be frightened."

I walked in to find Lauren Mallory sitting in the office as well, with a sick smirk on her face.

"Isabella, I want you to know that Ms. Mallory is being relieved of her duties as of today," Aro said.

"WHAT!" Lauren roared as she launched out of her seat, and slammed her hands on Aro's desk. "You can't do this to me. I will sue you for every penny you have!

"Oh you foolish girl, you can certainly try, your terms of employment are in an at-will capacity. You are not under contract with us. That means at any time, we can terminate your employment. Now if I ever see you back on our property, I will have you arrested," Aro said to her in a calm even tone. He then pressed the button on his phone. Demetri and Felix were at his desk at once.

"Please escort Ms. Mallory to collect her things and off the property. Make sure you relieve her of her security access," He told them. Lauren went with them screaming as she exited the office.

"I never liked that girl, Now Ms. Swan with that messiness out of the way. I am bringing in the Famous House of Laurent to finish hair and make up for the Calvin Klein shoot. But there will be a slight change in the campaign. You will complete your shoot with Mr. McCarty today. The rest of the week, we will be using him with a number of additional models. But one, in particular, I would like for tomorrow. It will be for the Centerfold of next months issue.

"The rest of the week, I told him he would be going back to the mailroom after two days," I told Aro.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ms. Swan, you shouldn't make promises you cannot keep. I sent the test photos you sent me to The Calvin Klein Headquarters. And they want him as the face of Calvin Klein. Do you know who that is in the salon?" I just slowly shook my head, no.

"That is an all-star athlete. He won the Heisman trophy his Junior year of college. No other football player has ever done that. He was also the first round draft pick for the New York Giants. As a matter of fact, He started the first ever draft war. He was technically drafted by 4 different teams. The poor lad, unfortunately, was injured in the first season. Though we are unsure why he didn't go back. From what I understand his injuries were not that severe. It seems he chose not to continue his football career," Aro told me.

"Wow, I didn't know you followed football like that. You and my father would get along great.

"Actually I don't. After the salary Calvin Klein wants to offer him, I googled him," He said as he steepled his hands. He then pressed his buzzer on his phone again.

"Yes, sir." The voice came over the speaker.

"Jane, you can send Mr. McCarty in now,"

"Yes, sir."

After about 2 minutes Emmett walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Emmett said.

"Mr. McCarty. Calvin Klein would like to make you an offer as the new face of Calvin Klein," Aro said to him.

"I don't quite know what that means, Sir," Emmett said.

"Aro, let me try to explain," I said to Aro. He just gestured his hand for me to continue.

"Okay, you know how you get endorsements, where you make more money when you are involved in sports. Well, Calvin Klein would like to endorse you," I told him.

"But I don't play any longer," He said looking at me and Aro.

"Yeah, they don't care, you are still a big name that will make them big money, basically you are bigger than Jackson Rathbone," Emmett looked like he was going in shock. I grabbed his hand and started rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

"Em, are you alright?" I ask him. He just sat there blinking his eyes. I then turned back to Aro but I never let Emmett's hand go.

Aro was sitting there with his head propped on his hand looking at our joined hands with the goofiest grin on his face. I just cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry, I was just enjoying…never mind. Mr. McCarty this is the figure they are offering you," Aro then slid a folder over to Emmett. Emmett picked it up from the desk and opened it. He then stood up so fast, he nearly launched me into Aro's desk.

"HOLY FUCKING SHITBALLS! And this is over how many years?" Emmett asked.

"Oh dear boy, the contract with Calvin Klein will be for 5 years, however, that figure is per year," Aro told him.

"All for just taking some photographs?" Emmett sounded very skeptical.

"Well no, there would be some appearances. A few runway shows, red carpet events, things of that nature. But I would advise having your attorney look over the contract. Now, this is your contract with us.

It simply states that all photographic material must be approved, by Ms. Swan, even if it does not appear in this periodical," Aro stated.

"So basically you are saying I am his exclusive photographer," I asked him.

"That's one way of putting it," Aro grinned sheepishly.

"Oh come on Aro, don't be coy. Why would I approve another photographer's photos?" I asked.

"Well, of course, you can't be held responsible for paparazzi, but if it's in regards to Calvin Klein," Aro said.

"Yes, I understand," I told him. I looked at Emmett, he looked thoroughly confused. I quirked an eyebrow at Aro.

"Of Course, Mr. McCarty, you are under no obligation. If you wish to just work the two days for Bella's campaign, you will be paid thusly, and your work is done," Aro told him.

"When do I need to let them know?" Emmett asked. Aro shift in his seat a little. I furrowed my brow at him.

"Well, they need to know by the end of the shoot with Isabella," Aro stated, "they have other models they'd like to shoot with you. And there is one, in particular, I'd like you to have a few scenes with, and I'd like to be the photographer."

"Who is she," I already knew it would be with a woman, I mean it's known in the business as sex sells.

Aro just smiles his wicked smile. You, Isabella. My eyes widen in shock now.

"You want me! Are you out of your mind Aro?"

"Oh no you don't, you little hypocrite. You talked me into doing this. Are you telling me, that you can't stand on the other side of that lens with me?" Emmett said. I just sat there with my mouth agape. He was right. How can I push somebody else to do something, that I wasn't willing to do myself? I closed my mouth and nodded my head.

"Show me what you had in mind," I told Aro. Aro and Emmett both gave me a cocky grin.

Aro pulled out the sketches I'd already done, using Jackson. He then pulled out a transparency with a sketch of a woman that looked a lot like me. I just lifted my eyes to look at him briefly, before looking at how he placed the transparency over my sketch.

"Am I naked?" I asked with concern.

"No, we would use a skin-tone mesh body suit. Then we'd airbrush." Aro said.

"Not that my body would be okay if I _were_ naked. It's just I would prefer not to be naked with you photographing me." I was so back peddling, and digging myself deeper into a hole, I'm not sure I could get out of now. Emmett just chuckled.

"Your body is just perfect babe," Emmett said.

"How would you know, you haven't seen it yet," I scolded Emmett. He just chuckled some more.

"That, right there, this is why I suggested you. Isabella. The chemistry you two have together. It's abso-fucking-lutely phenomenal, Aro said as he stood up and pointed at the both of us.

" _You_ suggested, don't I get credit for some of it dad?" Maggie said as she walked into the office then, carrying a box of food that smelled delicious.

"DAD!?" Emmett an I said simultaneously

"You don't think I'd have my photographic protege with just any assistant do you?" Aro said. Maggie was now handing out take out trays of food and placing them before us.

"But her name isn't…"

"Volturi? No. I'm a bastard. I was an experiment for my dad, He wanted to see if he could be with a woman, and I was the result." Maggie said.

"Why must you make it sound so vulgar Margurite. You know I loved your mother very very, much," Aro said.

"I know, but you loved your men more, Maggie said. I was learning way more about Aro than I cared to know.

"Anyway, about this photo shoot," I needed to change the subject back to one that I was more comfortable discussing.

"So tomorrow, when you come in, Isabella, you will go straight to hair and makeup. Emmett while your tan is great, I would like it a little darker, especially with the new blonde highlights, so I would like you to get a spray tan, I would like it to really contrast against Isabella's pale skin. We will do the same green boxer brief as in today's shoot. Isabella, I want you with blood-red lipstick, blood red nails a dark smokey eye," Aro explained, and used markers on the transparency to illustrate. All three of us then saw Emmett shift in his seat, and Aro actually stopped talking as we watch Emmett's pants tent.

"Impressive," was all Maggie had to say.

* * *

 **Do ya get the feeling, somebodies trying to push them closer together?**


	5. Chapter 4

**BELLA'S** **POV**

I don't know who was more embarrassed or excited, me or Emmett. I was embarrassed for him, that Maggie and Aro got a full-on view of his, as Maggie put it, impressive offerings, but I was excited at the prospect that, he actually saw me as sexy to the point he would lose the ability to control his bodily impulses. Even the thought of me naked, or the illusion of me being naked, pressed against his rock hard warm body, caused me to lose even more sleep tonight. I tossed and turned all night thinking about it, and about the upcoming photo shoot. And the images of today's shoot I did with Emmett kept flashing in my mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It took Emmett a little while to loosen up. The first few shots were painful to watch. But I was good at what I do for a reason._

 _"Emmett baby, I need you to loosen up. Talk to me, why didn't you tell me you were this big football star," I asked him_

 _"Well I did tell you I was drafted by the Giants," he said._

 _"Oh Emmy bear, you are being modest. You, my sexy man, are a big deal in football. I admit I don't know much about football, but the list of accomplishments Aro gave me is impressive," Okay, what did I say, he was now turning beet red._

 _"_ unnnng _, please, I don't ever want to hear that word 'impressive'again. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have my boss and my girl not to mention her assistant, see me lose my shit like that?" He asked_

 _"Oh, c'mon, it's happened to the best of us. You just "adjust" and move on," I said to him using the fingers to air quote adjust._

 _"How would you know, this doesn't happen to girls," Emmett said scowling,_

 _"No sweetheart, I want you to keep your face expressionless, can you do that, for me hon," I said as I clicked the camera during that show of emotion. But I see I had to keep him talking, I was getting some really great shots, I knew he could do this, even as a rookie model he was awesome._

 _"Em, if you think this doesn't happen to girls, then maybe you should have stuck to football because you are going to be the worse doctor ever. It may not be a full-on tent show like it is for guys, but girls have their own way of losing their shit, as you put it,"_

 _"OH, REALLY? Has it ever happened to you?" he asked._

 _"Of course, it has," he was now quirking his eyebrow and giving me the sexiest smirk. "OH WOW, yeah that's it, right there, hold that expression for me, shit that is sexy as fuck. Then suddenly those sexy ass green drawers tented again. He then took his arms to try and hide it._

 _"What the fuck, Em, what was that?" I asked him, stopping the shot, pointing at his again impressive tent. "Do I need to get you a cup?"_

 _"Well if you are going to keep with the bedroom talk, you might!" he said to me angrily._

 _"What bedroom talk?" I said confused._

 _"Oh, yeah babe, that's it, right there_ uhhh _, that's sexy as fuck," he said doing an impression of a breathy female during the throws of passion._

 _"Oh first, I didn't say that, well yeah I said those words, but I wasn't panting like that," Okay, he was stalking me now, like a wild animal after it's prey, and OH MY GOD, did he look sexy as fuck, even though he was now out of the light, I just kept shooting until he was so close the camera was out of focus._

 _"Emmett, what are you doing?" But he just kept coming towards me. Once he was within arms reach he took the camera from my hand, and his free arm wrapped around my waist and brought me flush to his body. He then placed the camera on the table next to me and lifted me, while attacking my mouth with his, I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, my denim mini skirt, prohibiting me from grinding against his package that would have been pressed against my core. He then took his hands and pushed the skirt up over my ass, while my arms clung around his neck. He kept walking until he had me pressed up against the far wall, never breaking the kiss. Once we both needed to breathe, his mouth was now attached to my neck,_

 _"Em," I said breathy, as the moisture started pooling in my panties. His mouth moved from my neck at the sound of his name. His eyes were hooded over in lust. He placed his large index finger over my lips._

 _"Don't think about it just feel. I've got too much pent up, as long as I keep thinking about your sexy body, and what I want to do to you, we are never going to get through this shoot," He said to me in a low sultry voice. I just looked him in the eyes and nodded my head. I then attacked his mouth with mine. One of his large hands then cupped my ass and squeezed, while the other, came around the side and ripped my thong._

 _"I hope you weren't too attached to those," he said as his finger was now parting my lower lips slick with my own moisture._

 _"Nothing that can't be replaced," I told him as I was now grinding against his hand trying to get more friction._

 _"God, you are already so wet," He said._

 _"Yeah, that is the female version of an impressive tent," I told him. He was now giving me another sexy smirk._

 _I was now using my feet, to push those green boxer briefs down his massive thighs. Once they were down to his knees, using his legs to work them down to his ankles, he kicked them aside. "I need you Em. I need you in me, NOW! I said to him as I looked into the green pools that were his eyes, that was growing darker with lust._

 _"Your wish is my command, princess," He said as he braced me against the wall, taking his hand and placing himself at my entrance. Once his tip was just at my entrance, he spread me with my thighs in each of his arms and pushed himself into me. I cried out at the glorious intrusion._

 _"FUCK EMMETT!" he stilled to let me get accustomed to his size. Once I nodded that I was ready, He began to thrust in and out of me._

 _"SHIT, ISABELLA, you are so fucking tight. That was the first time he called me by my full first name. I Normally hated my name, but the sound of it falling from his lips, made it sound exotic and sexy._

 _"God, Em, you feel so good! I don't think I could ever get enough of you," I told him._

 _"You never have to princess, you owned me from the moment I walked into that office," He confessed. He then switched positions, he was now against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position on his knees, leaning back on his heels. He then brought my legs to wrap around his hips._

 _"I'm yours, Isabella, do with me what you want, but you are never getting rid of me," with that said, my walls began to constrict around his cock. He then reached between us and using his thumb stroked my throbbing clit._

 _"Cum, for me Isabella, I then exploded around him, my cum running from me and dripping down his cock._

 _"That's my girl," He said continuing to thrust deeper and deeper into me until he was seated completely in my core. I had to be careful not to dig my nails into his shoulders. I couldn't give Calvin Klein damaged goods. I was trembling and beginning to convulse._

 _"EM...CUM….GONNA…FUUUUCK!" I couldn't manage a coherent thought,_

 _"Yeah, baby, that's it, cum with me honey, look into my eyes baby and cum with me," Just then I was blinded by a light that flashed and stars were shooting behind my eyes as if fireworks had gone off around us. I felt Emmett's warm seed deep inside me. We were both panting and covered in a layer of sweat. I was still trembling, the trembling progressively got worse. It was then I realized, Emmett was crying into my shoulder. I lifted his head with my hand for him to look at me._

 _"Isabella, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be this strong rugged football star, and here I am blubbering like a baby. But sweetheart, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. I am so madly in love with you Isabella. I'm a sorry baby._

 _"For what baby?" I asked him._

 _"I said I would take it as slow as you wanted, and I would be patient," He said with tears falling down his cheek. I took my hand and wiped the tears from his face._

 _"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, I wanted this, just as badly as you did. That impression you did of me. That was me pouring myself into my work, this…" I pointed_ between _him and me, "…was you calling me on my bullshit. So I have to thank you, Emmett. I have never felt more alive, more confident, or sexier than in this moment. I love you, Emmett McCarty. He then met my lips for a sweet kiss that turned into one of passion and love. I whimpered as he broke the kiss._

 _"Is there someplace we can shower, we need to get back to this photo shoot." He asked._

 _"Yeah there's a shower right through those doors, but unfortunately, the shoot is over for now. Aro fired my stylist, and the new team won't be here until tomorrow," I told him._

 _"Bella baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said with regret._

 _"No, Em it's okay. Like you said, I own you now. So I get to have you anytime, and anyway I want you. So, when I need to photograph you again, I can," I said with a sly smile. "So get your fine ass up, and let's go take a shower. I will have Maggie bring us some clothes from the designers closet, cuz, I'm taking you out and showing you off," I said as I got to my feet._

 _"Bella, I can't_ ,I _have class tonight," he told me._

 _"Oh, what time?" I asked him._

 _"6,"_

 _"What time is your class over?"_

 _"8:45"_

 _"Well, that's perfect. C'mon, that gives me enough time to edit the pictures I do have, and_ see _what may still be missing. Then we'll go grab some dinner and drinks._

 _"Yeah, that will work,"_

 _"Then get your fine ass up," I said reaching my hand out to help him up, but instead, he pulled me down on top of him, for another kiss._

 _Just then, in walked Maggie, carrying a few garment bags and her hands over her eyes._

 _"Oh no you don't, you two, we don't have time for round two, Emmett has to get to school, and we have to start editing. While I know your life has been in an extended holding pattern, and it's just been kickstarted, I, on the other hand, have a life, and I'd like to get home to my girlfriend before midnight for a change. Now both of you get your fine asses up and showered," she said, while never removing her hand from her eyes and placing the garment bags on a hook behind the door._

 _"Oh I almost forgot, there are toiletries in an overnight bag also," She said, never turning around but then closing the door._

 _"HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE DO THAT?" Emmett said looking astounded._

 _"I don't know Em. Now that I know that Aro is her dad, it kinda makes sense. Because sometimes I get the feeling Aro is a vampire, that somehow got thrown into an alternate universe. No matter what time I come in or leave, he's always here. I don't think the man sleeps, and if you noticed, while we were eating lunch the man never ate a bite, but he always has that damn golden challis, and when I asked him once what was in it he told me beet juice," Emmett just looked at me blinking his eyes._

 _"Get the fuck outta here, don't tell me you really believe in vampires, do you?"_

 _"Em, let me tell you something, where I come from, there is a tribe of Native Americans, that actually think they are descendants of the wolf, and they think they are werewolves," I told him._

 _"Baby you have got one heck of an imagination, you believe in vampires and werewolves, but THEY'RE the ones in an alternate universe?" He said. Then he gave me his signature booming laugh, then picked me up threw me over his shoulder and walked us to the bathroom._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I'm now sitting on the stool in my kitchen, drinking my first cup of coffee of the day, thinking about everything that's happened in the last 24 hours and what I was in for today. Just then a strong pair of arms wrapped around me, and soft warm lips were on my neck with a warm tongue licking.

"Ummm, Good Morning, how'd you sleep," I asked Emmett.

"Um, it was okay, except I had this little night demon kicking me all night,"

"Aww baby, I'm sorry. I haven't slept well since I moved here. I can't get used to all the noise, plus I'm really nervous about our photo shoot today.

"Oh trust me, I'm not complaining, it's just when I woke up the bed was empty. But hey I know just what you need so you can sleep better," he said to me. I turned my stool so I was now facing him.

"Ummm, we tried that last night, it didn't work," I said palming his morning wood.

"You little sexy minx, I'm not talking about that, though you could take care of Mr. Woody before we leave. But I was talking about a sleep machine. My foster mom got me one when my sister and I moved from Tennessee to Houston, Texas. We lived in the mountains, so the city noise used to bother me and I couldn't sleep. A doctor suggested that she get me a sleep machine. It's basically just white noise, but it has all kinds of sounds, the ocean, an aquarium, even the sounds of the forest. And believe it or not, for people that move to the country, it has a city ambiance as well. Tonight when we're done we can go over to Sharper Image and look for one." He said to me. I just smiled, jumped up off the stool, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"To take care of that morning wood, then shower and get ready for work," I told him as we made our way to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5

**EMMETT'S POV**

After we got Mr. Woody thoroughly sated, we showered and headed off to work. We went about three rounds, not to mention the two from last night. Because Mr. Woody was enjoying Isabella's meow kitty, my reboot time was 0-60 in 3.2 seconds. I hoped I would be able to keep it together. I had to make sure we did not have a repeat of yesterday. Aro was going to be our photographer today and I didn't want him to think I didn't have what it takes. I couldn't believe I was actually considering becoming a full-time model. I'd have to have a serious talk with Aro today because even though I was pretty sure I was on board, I still wanted to get my degree, and I didn't want to put it off any longer for another career.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After our spontaneous sex in the photography studio, we showered and dressed, I grabbed my backpack Maggie got from my apartment and headed down to my BMW. Once I got in I decided to call my parents back in Texas. I needed to get the contracts over to Jenks, the families attorney to make sure everything was on the up and up._

 _"EMMY BEAR!" Alice screeched through my Bluetooth. Whacha doing Emmy, how is everything in New York? When are you going to let me come out, I know they have the most fantastic stores out there. Can I come during Fashion Week? Can you get me tickets through that fashion magazine you work for? Why are you calling now Emmy, shouldn't you be in class…" you just had to let Alice go sometimes until she ran out of steam, because she never ran out of breath, but today I had a mission and I needed to talk to Peter and Charlotte._

 _"Alice I need you to take a breath for me baby girl. I will call you this weekend and we can talk about it, but right now I need to talk to Pete and Char, I told her._

 _"MOM! EM's ON THE PHONE!" again Alice was screeching over the phone. I swear to God, I don't know how such a little bitty thing like her could be so fuckin' noisy._

 _"She's_ coming _Emmy," she said_

 _"Pixie, I'm in my car sweetheart, with my Bluetooth in my ear. I would like my ear to be able to hear the conversation with Charlotte," she giggled with that little bell-like laugh of hers_

 _"Oops sorry, Emmy,"_

 _"Em baby, did you get some girl knocked up?" Charlotte said over the phone with her classic Texas southern drawl._

 _"Umm, Hey son how are you, I'm fine Char, that wouldn't have sufficed?" I said to her easily droppin' back into my southern drawl._

 _"Oh I'm sorry baby, how are you son, did you get some girl knocked up? Alice keeps talking about having visions of a baby," Charlotte said to me again. I just scowled and thought about it for a moment, I hadn't been with anyone for 3 years until today. Irina Denali being the last girl I'd been with. I had run into her out of the blue just last month, she didn't mention to me she had a baby._

 _"Char until today, I haven't been involved with anyone in over three years," I told her._

 _"Yeah, I remember and that bitch was a royal disaster, her and her smug ass family, thought themselves better'n us. And what do you mean until today, do you have a new girlfriend, well I hope you are wrappin' it up like your dad and Jasper taught you," Oh shit, I didn't even think about it, I'd better talk to Bella. Birth control was the last thing on my mind at the time._

 _"Char, I really can't get into that right now. I really need to talk to Pete, is he around?"_

 _"Em why won't you call us mom and dad, you know we love you and Alice very much. You are our children in every sense of the word._

 _"Char, you know I consider you my mom. The fact that you guys are only 10 and 12 years older than Jasper and me, kind of makes it hard to call you mom and dad." I told her._

 _"Well, I'd like to be thought of as your mom around your friends and not your older sister, but I guess I understand. Peter, Em's on the phone," she called out to my dad. Alice was just a baby when they adopted us, so she was able to see them as a mom and dad. Jasper and I, on the other hand, remembered our families, so calling them mom and dad were out of the question._

 _"What's up Killer, Alice said you got some girl knocked up," Peter said once he got on the phone. I am going to kill that little pixie with her fucked up premonitions._

 _"Look, for the last time, I didn't get anyone pregnant…that I know of? But that's not why I'm callin'. I need you guys to get ahold of Jenks, I have some contracts I need him to look over, to make sure they are on the up and up. Can you have him call me so I can get'em faxed over? Tell him he can draw his fee from my account. But I need an answer by the end of day tomorrow._

 _"Sure I can do that, but what's the rush, did another team sign you?" Peter asked._

 _"Um no, they are actually modeling contracts," I said rubbing the back of my neck. That was a habit of mine when I was nervous._

 _"Well_ I'llbedamned _, the big New Yawk City boy done gone soft," Peter joked with his cackling laugh._

 _"I have not gone soft, I'm still in Medical school. You know that magazine I've been working for? Well, the new creative executive and lead photographer saw me, and after Jackson Rathbone canceled on her, she thought I'd be perfect for the job._ Well _one thing led to another and Calvin Klein wants me to be their new face. It's almost like an athlete endorsement. They wanna pay me 2 million dollars a year for the next 5 years._

 _"10 MILLION DOLLARS JUST TO TAKE SOME PICTURES?" Peter asked me._

 _"Well no, there would be some appearances, runway red carpet, and premiers, too, shit like that," I told him still rubbin' my neck. I was now pulling into the parking lot at Columbia._

 _"Well damn son, that's a might better'n gettin' banged up every week on a football field," Peter told me._

 _"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing that's the only reason I'm even considering it. So look I just pulled into the parking lot at school and I gotta run. Can ya have Jenks call me? Tell Char I love her. Kiss Alice for me. And I will talk to y'all this weekend. Hey, Thanksgiving is in just about 6 weeks, I'm gonna try to get out there then. There's someone I'd like ya to meet," I told them._

 _"So ya did knock somebody up?" I just shook my head._

 _"Bye Pop," I said and hit the button on my Bluetooth. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to my class._

 **END FLASHBACK** ** _._**

I was brought back to the present by My Bella sweet voice.

"Where'd you go Em, you were kind of lost in space there for a moment. She said as we both sat in the salon. It was now 6 am, and we were waiting for the new stylists. Maggie and just walked in and handed Bella a Caramel Macchiato and me a regular coffee with Hazelnut cream. I didn't go for all that fru-fru coffee drink shit.

"Emmett once you had your coffee, I'm going to take you and get you started on that spray tan," Maggie told me. I just nodded and told her thanks.

"Bella, I was just thinking about the conversation I had with Peter and Charlotte, those are my adopted parents, yesterday. I got our attorney to call me last night and I faxed over the contracts for him to look over. But honey, I need to have another conversation with Aro. I don't want this to interfere with school. I've put off my degree long enough trying on a football career. I realized soon that it wasn't making me happy. So, to answer your question as to why I'm not playing football anymore. I sort of fulfilled all my dreams with that and I wasn't happy. I got tired of gettin' banged up every week. Someday I'd like to have a family, and I don't want to be gone from them. I want to watch my children grow, and take vacations and play with them in the backyard. Once I graduate, I will probably be sighed with a sports team at first, but eventually, I'd like to open my own sports medicine practice, so I can be home every night with my wife and kids, like my Pa was," I told her.

"Well Em, that's really sweet. I've never had a real family life. My mom and dad divorced when I was 6 and my mom moved us to Phoenix. When she was killed in a car accident, I moved back to Forks with my dad when I was 16. Even with my mom, she was so flighty, I basically was the adult in the household. When I was 10 I started babysitting, raking leaves, doing errands anything to make money. I mean she worked, but most of her money went to drinking and partying with her boyfriends. So I made sure the bills were paid, there was food in the house and all that. Then when I moved in with my dad. He's the Chief of Police. He wasn't into housekeeping and cooking, so I did it," she told me. This girl was incredibly strong and independent, but I realized she's never had anyone to take care of her. I looked at her and I now noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's with the waterworks princess?" I asked her.

"Oh Emmett, It's just…I thought I wanted that once with someone and I thought I was going to get it, and well, he broke my heart. I caught him having an affair a month before our wedding," Well damn. I pulled her by her arm from her seat and brought her to sit in my lap and tucked her head under my chin.

"Well, baby he was a damned fool, and his loss is my gain. I love you, Isabella Swan, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to be with you and take care of you. I know you've never had that, but I want to be the one to give that to you if you'll have me," If I ever meet that fuckin' jerk I am going to punch his fuckin' lights out. I needed to get this ball rolling. I have a feeling takin' her and talkin' to her dad was gonna be my biggest obstacle. Get'n her to meet my folks would probably be easier, but, I wasn't sure I was ready for that. Not that I didn't want to show her off, I wasn't sure I wanted her to know my wacky ass family

"Bella, you know Thanksgiving is coming up soon, do ya have any plans?" I asked her.

"No," I just usually find an all you can eat buffet somewhere and pig out by myself," now that's my kind of girl.

"Well, how about this year you spend it with me. We can go home, I could meet your dad and you could meet my wacky ass family. Can you be away for a couple of weeks?

"No Em, I don't think so. While I would love to meet your family, I'm never going back to Forks," Well that just sucks rocks. Okay on to plan B.

"Okay how about this. We go to Houston, we can fly out the day before Thanksgiving we stay the weekend and come back Sunday night. We could invite your dad out to be with us in Texas," I suggested.

"I do kind of like that idea, I really do miss my dad, I just can't go back there, but with him being the Chief of Police and all, I'm not sure he can get off, and I don't know if he can afford both the plane fair and Hotel, though I could send him a ticket." She told me.

"Bella, honey why don't you call him tonight and see if he can get off for that weekend. I will send him a first class ticket. He won't have to worry about a hotel, my family has a big horse ranch. There's plenty of room," I told her.

"REALLY EM? OH, MY GOD, that would be wonderful, yes, I'll call him. Actually, he should be getting ready for work now," she said. I looked down at my phone. It was 6:45 am here.

"Are you sure Bella? It would only be 3:45 in Washington," I told her.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about the time difference. She giggled. But I will, I will call him when I think he's up or at the station. Thank you, Emmett," Bella said before attacking my mouth with hers. We were making out pretty heavy when Maggie walked in. I swear I am going to kill that little clairvoyant mind reader. But behind her was a very flamboyant African American man with wicked dredlocks and gold contact lenses. Flanked by a woman with fire red hair and another girl that looked no older than my 16-year-old sister.

"I'm Sir Laurent, I will be your hairstylist, Mistress Victoria is your makeup artist and Bree is my shampoo girl. And you, Girlfriend, are the most succulent thing I've seen in a long time. Your hair is rocking and your cheekbones are fierce, baby. I can't wait to work my magic with you," he said. He was actually wearing more makeup than the women.

"what the fuck?" I whispered to Bella,

"He's a drag queen but absolutely brilliant," she whispered back.

"Sir Laurent, I have followed your work for so long, I am Isabella Swan, usually I'm the photographer, but today, I am your muse.

"You are the famous photographer, Isabella Swan? Oh honey, you better weeeeeerk!" he said like a RuPaul knockoff. I just quirked my eyebrow.

"Usually those on the other side of the lens are blasé at best, but honey you are exquisite, I can't wait to get started with you. And you, you beautiful specimen of a man, who might you be?

"Um, I'm Emmett, her boyfriend, pleased ta meet ya," I said dryly.

"Oh he's just being modest Sir Laurent," Bella said elbowing me in the ribs.

"He's the star of today's photo shoot," Bella told him.

"Ooooh, and I can see why" the drag queen said eye fuckin' me.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, Sir Laurent, he's all mine," Bella said possessively. I gave her my signature dimpled smile.

"Well aren't you two just cute as a button. Well come along now, let's get started. I understand the star as to go for a tanning," the dude said.

"Yes, that's right Sir Laurent," Maggie stepped forward then. "I will be taking him for that, then I will bring him back to you for hair and makeup. Isabella why don't you go with Bree and get shampooed. We've booked studio one for a 9 am shoot. So we have just under 2 hours to get you both ready, Maggie said. Bella kissed me once more before I walked out the door with Maggie.

"Well played, by the way, getting both sets of parents together. I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that," she said.

"Somehow Maggie, I'm sure you will have a birdseye view one way or another," I told her, as we walked over to the tanning studio.


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you are all enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. This one is soo much fun. I want some suggestions. Surprise pregnancy and quicky wedding, or Let them do it the right way. Should there be a surprise meeting from the Denali's including Edward and Irina? if I get 10 answers I will give out hints.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

After about an hour Emmett was back looking like he'd just stepped in from a Carribean vacation or a day at the beach. Oh God, he is fuck hot. I can't believe he's mine. And the goals he has, sound like a dream, but I cant get my hopes up. I mean, I wasn't even sure I wanted to be a mother. What if I end up being like my mom. No way I wanted to put anyone through what I went through as a child, not even my worst enemy.

I was sitting there in the styling chair, while Sir Laurent was setting my hair in rollers that were the size of cola cans. Emmett kept looking at me with that same sparkle in his eyes as the first day I saw him. I then saw him shift in his chair and then cross his legs, while a slight blush went down his face and neck, and I knew exactly what was going on in that head of his. Unfortunately for him, I could do nothing about that situation at the moment, also unfortunately for me, I was having the same reaction in my own panties at the thought of what was going on in his pants. I pressed my own thighs together, hoping the moisture did seep through the beige chinos I was wearing.

It was getting way too hot in here, and I had to do something or I was going to self-combust. "Sir Laurent, I'm sorry, but I need about 10 minutes please," I told him.

"Certainly, my lovely but hurry back, we still need to get you under the dryer and into the makeup chair." He told me. I ripped the styling cape from my neck and darted from the chair. Walking towards the door, I grabbed Emmett's hand launching him from his chair and pulled him along behind me. I nearly sprinted to my office and closed and locked the door, then quickly toed out of my flats, while undoing my belt and pants. It didn't take Emmett long to catch on, as he started unbuttoning his jeans as well.

"Baby, you are fulfilling my biggest fantasy, I have always wanted to have office sex," He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Well, we only have 10 minutes, and you'd better make good use of it because that cannot happen again during this shoot," I said pointing at his engorged dick. He then assaulted my mouth with his, his warm tongue exploring my mouth, before he quickly turned me around and bent me over my desk.

"Yeah, I think we'd better think about getting me that cup," he said as he placed the tip at my entrance.

"I'll get Maggie right on that," I replied as he pushed into my heat. I gasped at the intrusion. Emmett was so large, at times I thought he would split me in two.

"Oh, God Emmet, YES!" I cried out.

"Baby, you have to be quiet, we don't want the entire office building to know what we're doing in here," He whispered. I just nodded my head and bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming. Emmett was going painfully slow, and we didn't have time for slow, this had to be the very definition of a quicky.

"Faster, Em," I huffed out.

"Which kind of reminds me, honey, are you on birth control? I know this may be too late to be asking now," He said as he was now balls deep in my pussy. My eyes widen at the question, and yeah, it was kinda too late to think about that now, with my release right on the edge.

"Fuck, Em, don't stop, I'm…I'mmm…." I stammered as my walls clenched around his cock. He reached around and pinched my clit, and I exploded, as I felt his warm seed spill into me. He then collapsed onto my back, panting, as he kissed me between my shoulder blades.

"Um, baby, I—I—haven't been with anyone in four years, and had no prospects in mind. It actually hadn't crossed my mind until right when you asked. He pulled out of me then.

"There are wet naps in my desk drawer," I told him. He walked around to the other side of my desk with his jeans still around his ankles. He was opening drawers looking for the wet-ones.

"You know him?" he said. I furrowed my brow and looked up to see exactly what he was talking about. In one hand he had the canister of wet-ones, in the other, he was holding a picture of Jacob Black. I actually forgot I had it in there. I only had it there as a reminder as to why I can't go home, whenever I got homesick.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I said dryly. He threw the picture back in the drawer and closed it hard. I flinched at how hard he slammed the drawer.

"Is that the jerk you were gonna marry?" He asked as he took a nap and cleaned me up. Once he was done, he bent down and placed a kiss on each of my ass cheeks.

"No, but still he broke my heart nonetheless. We grew up together. After the wedding was called off we started getting close. We ended up going to college together, I was a junior and he was a freshman. He walked on the U-dub football team and became this big man on campus.

"Yeah, I know, he's kind of following my footsteps. Teams wanted to draft him last year. He's playing for the Seahawks

"Figures, anyway. We had an apartment together, but once he became this football star he dumped me. I keep that picture to remind me why I can never go back home again," I told him.

"So, I have two ex-boyfriends to kill instead of one. Bella, you can't let these jerks continue to rule your life. You are a smart, beautiful, talented and extremely sexy woman. And possibly the mother of my child apparently. Show them that no matter what, they can't break you." Em told me while soothing circles on my back.

"Em, thank you, I really needed to hear that. Wait, you said apparently, meaning…" He started rubbing the back of his neck then.

"I told you I talked with my folks yesterday…" I nodded. "Our conversation started with them asking did I get some girl knocked up. It seems my little sister is having her visions of my future, and she sees…" He swiped his face with his large hand. This pause for dramatic effect was killing me.

"What, Em? What does she see?

"A baby, Bella. She sees a baby."

"Oh, Huh," was all I said. I just walked to the door to open it to find Maggie poised to knock.

"You two have wasted enough time," She said as she slammed a jock strap in my hand, and a cup, before she turned and walked away. "Get your asses back to the salon, we're running late." She said. I looked back at Emmett and handed the things over to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this now? I'm not walking back in there carrying this," He said, then he looked over my shoulder. I turned around to find Maggie again this time standing in my personal space with her hand out.

"For Pete sake, give it here I'll put it in wardrobe. And I'd better not see your dick so much as twitch for the rest of the day, she said as she then turned and walked away after Emmett handed her the strap.

"She is something kind of scary, And what do you mean, Oh, Huh. Would you want to have my baby, Bella?" He asked me.

"I can't think about that right now Em. If and when the time comes, we'll discuss it, but for now, I guess I'd better make a doctors appointment, and from now on, we'd better use a condom." I told him. Looking at the floor as we walked back to the salon.

"Oh," was all he said, but his voice was screaming disappointment. We didn't talk much after that.

An hour and a half later, we were both done with hair and makeup, and we were quickly ushered over to wardrobe. I pulled out my phone and called my dad.

"Daddy?"

"HEY, Sweetpea, gosh it's so good to hear your voice, I've missed you, honey, Charlie said excitedly. "Is anything wrong honey, why are you calling so early.

"No dad, nothing's wrong, and I've missed you too. I wanted to know if you had plans for Thanksgiving,"

"Nothing concrete. I was going out to the res, why?" he asked.

"With Harry and Sue, how are they? And Seth and Leah?" I asked. I did still care for my friends on the reservation.

"Oh, Sweetpea, I'm sorry. I guess we haven't kept in touch much. Harry died honey. He had a heart attack last year.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. I know he was one of your closest friends, along with Billy. Give Sue my condolences, I told him sadly.

"Uh, yeah about that, Sue and I are dating," he said sounding sheepish.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I was helping her out a lot after the funeral, and well one thing led to another," He was now sounding embarrassed.

"Daddy, I'm happy for you, you've been alone for a long time. It's about time you found someone that makes you happy. I wish you both the best." I told him sincerely.

"Thank you, honey. I wish you'd find someone that makes you happy too," He told me.

"Well, daddy, that's kind of why I'm calling. I wanted to know if you'd like to come to Texas for the holiday. I met this guy, and well he wants to take me home to meet his folks, and I thought well maybe…"

"Babygirl, I'll book the flight as soon as I get off the phone. But can I bring Sue?" He asked.

"Uhh, I'm sure that would be fine. He said there was plenty of room, but let me check with him first, and I will text you," I told him.

"Oh, baby girl you have just made my day. And If not, we can always get a hotel." He told me.

"Dad, you don't need to book any flight, we're sending you tickets," I told him.

"Are you sure Sweetpea? I mean, I don't want to be an imposition," he asked.

"Daddy, you could never be an imposition on me. I'm the one that's been a terrible daughter. How could I not know my dad's best friend died," I told him.

"Sweetie, I understood why you didn't want to come back here. And you are making quite a big name for yourself. Sue helped me start a scrapbook of all your photos. I am so very proud of you," He was gonna make me cry and I couldn't have Maggie and Vicky down my throat about makeup.

"Daddy, you are making me cry, and well, my stylists are going to be all over my ass if I mess up my makeup," I told him trying to hold back my tears.

"You have to get all dolled up to take pictures too? I've seen your bi-lines, I've never seen you all made up and fancy," He asked me. Wow, Charlie really followed me.

"No dad, this is a one time deal only, I'm not the photographer, I'm the model, well, I'm arm candy for the actual model," I told him.

"No fooling? Well, make sure you send me lots of copies of that issue. My baby the supermodel. How the hell did I get so lucky,"

"Daddy, I'm no supermodel, and I told you I'm just arm candy, and it's just a one time deal,"

'Yeah, that's what you say, that won't be the way I put it when I tell everybody," he chuckled evilly. "And what does this new beau of yours think of you being some man's arm candy?"

"Well the new _BEAU,_ as you put it is the arm, My boss saw us together and thought we'd make a good ad," I told him.

"No, kidding, who's this guy anyway, one of those french models or something. Honey I hope you're being careful,"

"No dad, wait, I'm sure you know who he is. Do you know the name Emmett McCarty?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE DATING EMMETT McCARTY? I'M HAVING THANKSGIVING WITH EMMETT McCARTY? OH, WOWZERS, WAIT TIL I TELL THE GUYS I'M HAVING THANKSGIVING WITH EMMETT McCARTY,"

"Yeah, and I'll just be the arm candy," I said sarcastically.

"Oh babygirl I'm sorry, of course, I'm excited to see you too," Yeah, I can feel the enthusiasm dripping from him.

"Well I gotta go dad, They're calling me to wardrobe, I'll text you the information tonight," I told him.

"Babygirl, I love you very very much, don't you ever forget that," That made me smile.

"I love you too dad, talk to you soon, Bye daddy.

"Bye sweetpea," I disconnected the call just as Maggie was ushering me to the dressing room.

After tucking and taping and pulling and squeezing, I was finally dressed, in blood red Christian Loubitain 6 inch stilettos, a blood red corset, and a pair of flesh tone briefs. At least my ass was covered. Maggie helped me walk to the studio because otherwise I would fall and break my ankles, where I was met by a very, _very_ delicious looking Emmett, in those sexy as fuck green boxer briefs. When he saw me I thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his head, and he was now adjusting his cup, then a very painful look came upon his face. I had to giggle, that'll keep him in place.

"I'm so glad you could finally join us, Ms. Swan," Aro said holding the camera, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I've already gotten some great shots of Mr. McCarty alone. So now Marguerite, if you can get him a fresh shirt, we will begin.

"I have some very specific shots I want to get, after that, I just want you too to play off each others sexuality, and we will take it from there," Aro told us. I nodded. I'd given direction many times, I hoped I was able to follow them.

"Now to begin, I want his shirt unbuttoned, and I want to see the logo on the waistband. Bella, if you could stand behind him please, I want you to reach around as if you are pulling his shirt off his shoulders. Mr. McCarty, look over your right shoulder at Bella, as if you want her, your right hand back on her hip, perfect. Bella, eye's on me please, excellent. Spread your legs, Bella, shoulder-width apart, yes, yes that's it. Press closer to him Bella, goood. Emmett, chin up just slightly, For God sakes, Bella, look like you are enjoying the man, you look like you're scared to death. Bella, move your head slightly to the left, I only want to see one eye, look directly at me, and give me a sexy smirk. Emmett, cut your eyes to me, as if you know I'm watching, and you're being a naughty boy. CUT! Marguerite, get these down to editing immediately, I need the proofs by the end of the day. Have copies emailed to Bella for approval. Bella, I need your approval by noon tomorrow. This will be in next months issue, so it needs to go to print by 5 pm tomorrow. That, people, was magic. Now, let's have some fun.

Okay, both of you back to wardrobe. Emmett, I want you in the black briefs and Bella in the nude strapless bodysuit. And lose the cup my boy.


	8. Chapter 7

**EMMETT'S POV**

It's been a week since the photo shoot with Bella and things have been crazy. I was still taking classes at night until the end of the semester, then I could begin taking accelerated courses during the day, starting next semester. I didn't have any more photo shoots scheduled but I was now taking runway classes because I was expected to do Milan Fashion week next week and Paris two weeks after that. We would then have a little break from runway shows because New York and Tokyo wasn't until February and March.

Bella was staying over at my place tonight since we were leaving in the morning for a Premier in Los Angeles, since I was closer to the airport. Most nights I stayed at her place since it was closer to school and work. This was her first time staying with me. I liked staying at Bella's place, It wasn't overly girly, but has a real homey feeling. My place, however, was a real guy place, complete with video games consoles and bean bags chairs. I had an autographed Hank Aaron baseball bat hanging on the wall. It was my Pa's and one of my most prized possessions. My Pa loved baseball, and he said his Pa had Hank Aaron autograph it personally after his world record home run when he was a kid. So everywhere I moved, I hung it proudly.

I didn't own many dishes or cookware, as I ate out most nights. I would have to rectify that because Bella was an excellent cook. But I did have a really big oversized kingsize bed, well, let's face it I'm a big guy.

"How many people sleep in this bed?" Bella asked me when she walked into my bedroom.

"Just the two of us now, but before you, just me," I told her as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I love having Bella in my arms.

"So, you all packed?" She asked me.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to pack, Calvin Klein said they would be sending over wardrobe and a stylist. What about you? I hope you have a kick-ass dress, to show off that fine ass of yours," I asked her.

"Oh Em, baby, I thought you understood, I won't be your escort to the event, I'm working honey," She said as she pulled out a portfolio.

"It looks like you will be escorting The star of the movie Mila Kunis, Her husband Ashton Kutcher is out of the country shooting a movie. You're just there to show off the suit. And I'm there to show Calvin Klein how great you look in that suit, as well as other red carpet shots for the magazine." She told me.

"Oh, well that sucks rocks, I thought we were having a very dressy date to the movies. So must of these events we won't be seen together?

"Well, there are events I can assign another photographer. I am the lead photographer after all, but I knew you were escorting someone. I assigned myself as the photographer because I didn't want to be away from you the whole weekend," she said looking through those sexy long eyelashes of hers and stroking me on my shoulder. I caught her by the arm and brought her wrist up to my mouth, and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"Are you hungry darling," she asked.

"Yeah, I could always eat, uhhh but we have to order takeout, the only thing you'd find in my kitchen is a box of Wheaties and a banana. What should we order?" I asked.

"I could do Chinese," she said

"Anything in particular?

"No, I'm not picky," My kinda girl. We walked back toward the kitchen to where the takeout menus were, I saw her stop and look at my family pictures, some of me before Alice was born. There was a picture of me holding Alice in the hospital after she was born, along with some of the whole family, Jasper, Peter, Char, and Alice. After I placed the order, I pulled her over to the big leather couch, the only other big piece of furniture I had besides the bed.

"Ya wanna watch a movie while we wait for the food?" I asked her.

"Do you have any other photos of your family?" I furrowed my brow at her.

"You don't really want to see those do you?" I asked her.

"Yeah Em, I do. I'm fascinated by photographs, you can really learn a lot about people by the photos they keep, their expression in the photos, who likes who and who doesn't get along," she told me.

"Well yeah, I have a few photo albums in the closet. Hold on, I'll see if I can dig them out," I threw some money on the coffee table. "The delivery people should be here soon," I told her as I went back to the bedroom to get my photo albums.

I had a couple of boxes I kept in the back of the closet, with mementos from childhood, and I knew there were some photo albums in there. While I was still looking I heard the doorbell.

"That should be the food honey, can you get that," I called out.

"Sure baby," she called back.

HA! Found them. I pulled them out, put the top back on the box and put it back. I got up with the albums and went back to the living room.

"Now Bella, sweetheart, some of these…"

"Um, Hello Pookie Bear," I heard the sickening sweet voice say.

"Irina, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked her with a scowl on my face.

"How do you know Irina, Em?" My sweet Bella asked me. Irina sashayed her ass over to me and tried to stroke my face. I flinched back

"Awww Pookie bear, aren't you glad to see me?" She said in that annoying baby talk.

"Hardly," I said. I caught her wrist the next time she tried to touch me.

"Em, you haven't answered my question, How. Do. You. Know Irina," She asked me like I was a six year old.

"Oh Bella, we have…you can say history," Irina told her.

"Yeah, very bad and painful history, More like the Civil war. Irina, why would you just show up here without calling. What the fuck are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be fucking some Eskimo up in Alaska?" I asked her.

"I was visiting my sister and her fiance, in New Hampshire, she and Edward came to New York, to see some boring Opera. I decided to ditch them, I thought we could hang out and talk," I saw the sneaky look on her face when she said that, but It wasn't until Bella started hyperventilating, that I realized Irina knew just what she was doing. Because Irina now had an evil grin on her face.

"Bella honey, whats wrong? Talk to me baby, you are scaring me," I was trying to hold and comfort her, but she was pushing me away.

"Oh, well it seems like she's still hurting over Edward and my sister's engagement, Irina said with an evil smirk.

Suddenly, Bella's eyes turned smoldering black, and she got a strength, I have no idea where it came from because she pushed me clean on my big ass. I easily had 100lbs over Bella, She was a buck 2-5, soaking wet. The next thing I knew, Bella had my Pa's bat and was about to crack Irina on the top of her head with it.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" I yelled as I jumped up just in time to grab Bella around the waist, snatch her up, and grab the bat from her.

"LET ME GO EM, IM GONNA KILL THIS SNOBBY BITCH, AND HER SLUT OF A SISTER IS NEXT. AND IF I EVER SEE EDWARD AGAIN, IM GONNA CUT HIS FRANK AND BEANS OFF AND SHOVE 'EM DOWN HIS SLUT'S THROAT!" She yelled while trying to work her way out of my grasp. I would say kitten has claws, but in this case, Kitten has talons.

"Irina, I suggest you get your ass out of here, and if you ever come anywhere near us again, I'm gonna let homerun queen here at you," I told her

"And I suggest next time you keep your pet on a leash," Irina said sticking her nose up in the air. Again Bella is stronger and faster than she looks because she pushed me back on the sofa, jumped over the coffee table and snatched Irina by her blonde ponytail, clocking Irina in the nose with the heel of her hand. Blood was gushing everywhere.

"My nose, she broke my nose, I'm calling the police, and sending your ass to jail. You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Irina said as she bolted for the door, crying hysterically.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" What have I done, Em! I'm going to jail for assault." Now Bella was crying hysterically.

"Come here Evander Holyfield, we'll get through this," I told her just as the doorbell rang again.

"OH GOD, THEY'VE COME TO TAKE ME TO JAIL!" Bella panicked.

"They wouldn't have come that fast, hopefully, this is the takeout," I went to the door. This time it was the takeout guy, I paid him and brought the food to the kitchen. I then pulled out my phone and called Aro.

"I hope you are not calling me to cancel," Aro said to me over the phone.

"Umm no, Aro, but we have a situation, it seems Bella assaulted my ex-girlfriend, who happens to also be the sister of her ex's new fiance.," I told him.

"OH DEAR GOD! Are you both packed for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes. Bella's things are still in her car, I just need to grab my bags." I told him.

"Then grab your things and head to the airport. I'll Charter a plane, you're leaving tonight. We'll have everything taken care of when you return on Monday. Unfortunately, Bella may be arrested once she returns, but she won't spend any longer in jail than to be booked and processed. Marguerite will meet you at the airport, I'm sure Bella will need a sedative. Get out of there now," Aro told me.

I was already in the room and grabbed my bags when he said we were leaving tonight. I disconnected the call and grabbed Bella's purse.

"Come, honey, we have to leave before the police get here. Aro's taking care of everything." She nodded her head and we were out the door.

I was driving Bella's Audi R8 to the airport. It was a tight squeeze in her sports car but it was quicker than grabbing her things and transferring them to my BMW.

"You wanna tell me what that's all about?"

"Em. I'm so sorry, I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me,"

"Bella, trust me, If I thought I could have gotten away with it I would have killed that bitch a long time ago. She's a snooty, manipulative little cunt. Every so often she shows up and tries to wreck havoc in my life. But that's not what I mean. And I don't want to hear that talk. You can't get rid of me that easily. I wanna know why you went all Mike Tyson."

"Her sister Tanya is the one I caught Edward in bed with. Irina made sure I caught them. I later learned that his family and Irina's family wanted them to be together. Both their families are like some upper crust of society, and I wasn't good enough for their precious Edward. Both families tried to pay me off to walk away quietly. I refused to take the money. My dad took the checks and put them away in a fund for college. But I never used the money. I went to community college, where I learned photography. I sold quite a few pieces in an art gallery. I now had enough money to go to U-Dub. When I found out my dad deposited the checks, I sent the money back to them. I didn't speak to my dad for a long time after that. I just started speaking to my dad when I got my degree from U-Dub. I sent him an invitation to graduation." She confided in me.

"Honey I'm sorry. I know how snooty that family is. Irina only showed interest in me after I was signed with the Giants. Her family called my family hicks, and I broke up with her after 3 months, I had to keep Char from attacking her too. Irina has a gift for bringing out the worst in people." But what's with the Billy Blanks move?" we were both laughing then.

"Well, my dad being a cop, made sure I had self - defense classes," She told me.

"You do realize you knocked me on my ass, _TWICE,_ "I reminded her.

"Oh Em, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" I just shook my head.

"No honey, but remind me never to get on your bad side," I told her just as we pulled into long-term parking


	9. Chapter 8

**BELLA'S POV**

Emmett told me Aro was sending Maggie to meet us at the airport, however, after going through security, we were met by not only Maggie but also Aro, Liam, one of my photographers, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Afton, members of Aro's security team, Renata his personal bodyguard, Caius and Marcus, Aro's brothers and members of his legal team and another man, I'd never met before. I couldn't really see his face as he wore dark aviator sunglasses, even though it was night and a hat that obscured his face even more.

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked as Aro embraced me in a fatherly hug and rubbed soothingly on my back.

"Oh sweetheart, let's get you on the plane. We need you to explain everything that happened tonight, and exactly who this woman is. Then Maggie will give you a sedative and you can rest for the rest of the flight." Aro told me.

"Thanks for calling me Emmett, We'll get to the bottom of this," He then gave Emmett a handshake with a pat on the shoulder.

Once we were seated on the very extravagant Lear Jet, Aro introduced everyone and why they were there. Most everyone I knew, but the introductions were for Emmett's benefit. The only person I didn't know was the mysterious man in the sunglasses.

"This is Riley Biers. He's a private investigator and the best in the business. Isabella, unfortunately, Liam will be taking your place at the premiere. I don't know exactly what we're dealing with as yet, so I want to keep you out of the press as much as possible. So now who is this woman and how do each of you know her.

"Her name is Irina Denali," Emmett told them.

"Any relations to Prince Eleazar Denali of Spain?" Aro asked.

"Um yeah, her father's name is Eleazar, but I didn't know he was a Prince," I told them.

"Former Prince actually, Maggie stated. She then turned her laptop to me for me to read.

 _Crowned Prince Eleazar Denali of Spain, was stripped of his crown and exiled from the country today, after allegations of rape, murder, corruption, and embezzlement. His wife, Princess Carmen Denali defends her husband stating he was a wonderful husband and father and would never do anything so despicable. The Royal couple has three infant and toddler daughters Tanya, Irina, and Kathryn, they adopted from Russia after allegations of their birth mother's involvement in human trafficking and child pornography._ The article read.

"Now that we know who she is, I want any and everything we can find on her and her family," Aro stated. "I also need to know before today when was the last time either of you has seen her."

"I haven't seen her in over four years after I caught her sister in bed with my fiance," I told them.

"And which sister would this be?" Maggie asked.

"Tanya," I replied.

"And you Emmet?" Aro asked.

"She just kind of shows up every so often. We dated very briefly three years ago, I broke it off with her after she insulted my family after we'd been dating for about 3 months. The last time I saw her she just showed up at a restaurant, where I was having dinner, about a month before I met Bella. We kind of made a scene when I told her if I ever saw her again, I was going to get a restraining order against her for stalking me." Emmett told them.

"That's our angle. I want anyone who may have seen or heard this altercation," Aro said turning to Riley.

"I'm on it," Riley said.

"Now, Isabella, can you tell me exactly what happened?" Aro asked me. Caius then turned on a tape recorder.

"Is that necessary?" I asked.

"Isabella, I just want to make sure I don't miss anything. This isn't a deposition and can't be used in court. It's for my own use in my investigation." Caius told me. I nodded.

"Well, Emmett and I were just getting settled in for the night, he ordered Chinese food. After looking at his family photos he had on the walls and shelves, I asked if he had any photo albums I could look at. He put money on the coffee table for the food for me to pay in case they came while he was searching for the albums.

"The doorbell rang, and Emmett called out for me to get the door, we both thought it was the food. So I opened the door, without checking the peephole. But Irina was standing there. We were both shocked to see each other on the other side of the door, and kind of stood there for a few seconds. When realization finally caught up with me, I tried to slam the door on her. I was going to light into Emmett about the bitch. Sorry babe. Instead, she blocked the door with her arm. I told her she needed to leave, but she just pushed her way in saying she had as much right to be there as I did. That's when Emmett walked back into the living room." I told them.

"Well, that's home invasion, right there," Marcus stated. Aro nodded.

'What happened next?" Aro asked me.

"Well when she saw Emmett, she shook her ass over to him, after I asked him how he knew her, and tried to stroke his face, and Emmett flinched away from her. When I asked him again, how he knew her, she said they had a history.

"Yeah, and I told Bella a very bad an painful history, more like the Civil War. Then I asked Irina what she was doing here, shouldn't she be back in Alaska fucking an Eskimo," Emmett told them, everyone kind of chuckled.

"I don't really remember much after that. I hear her say something about Edward and Tanya, and that's when I kind of lost my shit," I then hung my head in shame. Emmett then picked me up and placed me on his lap and tucked my head under his chin.

"I remember crystal clear what happened after that," Emmett told them. "Bella started to panic, she started hyperventilating. I tried to comfort and calm her but she kept pushing me away. Then it was like Bella became the Incredible Hulk because she knocked me on my ass, and grabbed my autographed Hank Aaron baseball bat off the wall and was about to crack Irina over the head with it when I grabbed her by the waist and swung her around and took the bat from her. She was trying her best to get out of my arms, screaming she was going to kill Irina and her sister and cut Edward's dick and balls off and shove them down her sister's throat," I heard Emmett say. I brought my head up and looked at him with my mouth hung open.  
"I said that?" Em looked at me with pity and nodded his head.

"Wow, I'd thought about cutting off his dick and balls and shoving them down Tanya's throat, hell I've even dreamed about it. But I actually _SAID_ I was gonna do it?" Em just nodded his head again, and kissed me on the forehead and chastely on the lips.

"Okay, so the young lady hadn't been assaulted as yet, what transpired then to provoke Isabella to strike her?

"Well I told Irina I suggest she leave, and if she ever bothered us again I was gonna let the homerun queen here at her. Irina then suggested I keep my pet on a leash. For the second time of the night, Evander Holyfield here knocked me on my ass, jumped over the coffee table and snatched Irina by her ponytail and slammed the heel of her hand into Irina's nose. Irina then started screaming about her broken nose and police and lawyers, before she ran out of there. Not long after that, the Chinese food arrived and that's when I called you because Bella was panicking about going to jail." Emmett told them.

"Isabella, here is what I'm unsure of at this point, now I am going to try my best to do any and everything to prevent it. When we return to New York, there is a possibility you may be arrested," Aro told me. I started to hyperventilate at that point.

"Marguerite, let's get her that sedative now, I heard Aro say. He was now on his knees in front of me, rubbing my back.

"Sweetheart, if that happens, you will be there no longer than it takes, to be booked and processed. Bail will be posted before you ever step foot inside the precinct. You two are now apart of the GQ and Volturi family, and we protect our family at all cost. We will be working non-stop this weekend to gather any and all information on that bitch and her family. It's also very possible that Prince Denali will not want the publicity surrounding this," Aro told me. I then wrapped my arms around Aro and started blubbering on his shoulder. This was the first time someone was actually taking care of me for a change.

"There, there sweetheart, we've got you. Marguerite," Aro said to me before beaconing Maggie over. The last thing I remember was Maggie giving me a shot in the arm.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a very beautiful and expensive hotel room, in nothing but my underwear. When I tried to move, Emmett's strong arm held me in place and pulled me closer to him. He was still asleep with his head resting on my pillow. I turned over to face him and ran my hand through his blonde highlighted curls.

"Hey, baby. I was worried Maggie knocked you out for the whole weekend," Emmett said to me groggily. "Let me order you some room service honey, you have got to be hungry, we didn't get to that Chinese food, and you were out cold when we landed. I undressed you and put you to bed, Then I ordered steak and eggs, before joining you.," Emmett told me.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he then reached over and grabbed his phone off the night table. "It's just after 9 am."

"Are my bags here?" I asked,

"Yeah Maggie put everything away," Em told me.

I got up and went to the bathroom then. I took care of all my human needs, including brushing my teeth and washing my face.

"What do you want, babe?" Em called out.

"Um, coffee for sure, maybe a spinach and cheese omelet, bacon, fruit and cranberry juice." I then heard a knock at the door.

"It's probably the courier with my wardrobe. Maggie said they would be here early." Em told me. I was coming out of the bathroom, as in my robe and walked out into the sitting area, and there was Maggie with a room service cart.

"How in the hell?" I asked her. When I lifted the lid on the cart, there was the food, exactly as I ordered.

"Good morning, Bella. I think you guys need to see this." Maggie said grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on.

 _In other news, Irina Denali, daughter of former and exiled Crowned Prince Eleazar Denali was arrested last night, on charges of home invasion, and stalking. Her sisters Tanya and Kathyrn Denali are also being investigated as accomplices._

 _Denali is the former girlfriend, of former Heisman trophy winner and First Round draft pick, turned GQ supermodel Emmett McCarty. It's believed that Denali was stalking McCarty and his now girlfriend Famed GQ photographer, Isabella Swan. Sources say Denali invaded the home of the couple where Swan attacked Denali in self-defense. The couple was not at home for comment. Sources also tell us that there is a video of an altercation that took place between Denali and McCarty in a New York City restaurant, where McCarty accused Denali of being stalked. Once we receive confirmation, we will release the video. We were able to get a comment from McCarty's adopted mother Mrs. Charlotte Whitlock._

"Well, I haven't heard from Em as of yet, but all I can say is good for you Bella, and I can't wait to meet you. I wanted to clock the *beeeep* when I first met her snooty *beeep* callin' us hicks."

"Char honey, this is national TV you can't be doin' all that god *beeep* cursin'."

"Peter shut the *BEEEP* up, I'm tryin' to talk to the lady"

"OH GOD, turn it off, please, JESUS . Irinia was right, we are hicks." Emmett said hiding his face in both his large hands.


	10. Chapter 9

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Do you see what you've done? Bella and I could have had a perfectly good and happy life together. Your greed and your quest for power cost me the only woman I loved. And now it's going to cost me my medical career too? Now their family is in the middle of another scandal. I can't even set foot outside my door because of Tanya and her family. I'm sending her back to Alaska to her scandalous family. The paparazzi and news crews were on us like wolves, as soon as we made it back to New Hampshire this morning. And I won't have the police here questioning me about our whereabouts last night. We had nothing to do with that. You were so sure he was going to be reinstated to the throne. Well, good luck with that now."

 _Son, I need you to calm down, we don't know exactly what happened yet. They can't even find Isabella for questioning. Everything we've heard on the news is only speculation._

"Seriously Carlisle! Irina is in jail and has a broken nose and you think this is all speculation? And who is this clown Emmett McCarty? There is no way my sweet innocent Isabella, broke Irina's nose. She wouldn't hurt a fly. That baboon obviously did it and is letting Bella take the fall to keep his ass out of jail. Did you see his hillbilly folks on the news?

Well, I suggest you get on the phone with that queer friend of your's from GQ Magazine. Did you know Isabella worked for GQ?

 _Edward, I've asked you repeatedly to stop calling me Carlisle. I am your father, and I won't put up with your disrespect. And no, I didn't know she was working for Aro. I haven't heard hide nor hair from her since I received the million dollar check from her with the letter explaining she wanted nothing from us, and if she'd known about the money she would have returned it a long time ago. It seems that father of hers had more sense than she did._

"You know what Carlisle, I have nothing more to say to you. Goodbye _father!"_

I'll just have to look for Isabella myself.

 **BELLA'S POV**

Aro and the attorneys came into our suite just as Maggie turned off the TV at Emmett's request. His mom was pretty funny, and I think I'm gonna like her. But Emmett seemed like he was totally embarrassed. She's pretty and funny and down to earth, my kind of people. Not anything like those snooty Cullens. Although Esme was pretty nice, she was too much like a Stepford wife to me. But that Dr. Cullen. He may be this brilliant surgeon, but there was something about him that just didn't sit well with me. Edward and Esme always seemed like they were afraid of him. I was too, as a matter of fact.

"Aro, how did you get this taken care of so fast?" I asked him.

"Well, my dear once we knew who we were dealing with, Riley got his people on looking for her through face recognition software. It can search any video, live or online to find where she is. They picked up feed from the satellite images, as well as the security camera's outside Emmett's building as well as in the lobby. Emmett, you were right, she's been stalking you for months, with the help of her sisters, she's even followed you from school to Isabella's apartment. Though I don't think she knew who you were visiting until tonight when she saw you enter your building with Isabella.

We also got a video that was posted on Facebook, someone took on their phone of your altercation in the restaurant. All of this information was forwarded to people we know at NYPD, and they took it from there. You may be questioned once we return to New York, Isabella. You just tell them what you told us and you should be released after questioning. Our Attorneys will still be on standby.

Now Emmett, anything the paparazzi ask you about this, your reply should be…."  
"I got it, No comment. Sorry I have no comment at this time. That was my mantra during the draft thing." Emmett replied.

"Now, Isabella, do you mind if I speak to you privately, please," Aro asked me.

"Umm I guess not but I don't want to hide anything from Emmett," Aro and Emmett just smiled.

"Baby, it's okay, If Aro…"

"No, you said we'd get through this together, so anything Aro has to ask me, he can ask me in front of you,"I told him looking at him lovingly. He reached out his hand, I placed mine in his. He kissed my hand, before pulling me to my feet and sitting with me on the sofa, he then wrapped his arm around me. Aro was looking at us with a goofy smile.

"Ahhhh, young love. Can everyone else please leave us. Marguerite, please check on the couriers with wardrobe for Mr. McCarty and make sure Liam has everything he needs."

"Sure Daddy," Maggie said before exiting our suite. Everyone else followed her out. Once the door was closed Aro began.

"Now, Isabella. I need to know who this Edward is. I need to know if the ex-boyfriend has anything to do with this.

"His name is Edward Cullen, we were high school sweethearts and were engaged to be married right after high school. We'd both been accepted to…" Aro then interrupted me

"Dartmouth," We said simultaneously. Aro then let out a breath and shook his head. Emmett and I looked at each other.

"I'm very familiar with Dr. Cullen and his son Edward. is a Dartmouth Alum as am I. We were friends at one time, now I hardly consider him an acquaintance. He's a greedy, power-hungry shrew. The boy and his wife from what I understand are controlled by him," Aro wasn't telling me anything about Dr. Cullen I didn't already know.

"Yes, Aro, I figured all of that out, way too far into the relationship. It was Dr. Cullen and Prince Denali who were trying to more or less arrange the marriage between Edward and Tanya. The only thing I don't know is why they aren't already married. It's been six years, and Irina still called Tanya and Edward fiances.

"I'm not sure. It's like they are waiting for a precise moment for some reason, but at the moment that's neither here nor there.

Now, Emmett. You dear sweet mother said she'd not heard from you. I need you to call your family and tell them no more talking to press. Once this is all sorted out, we will call a press conference and you and Isabella can issue statements at that time. Isabella you may want to call your father and do the same.

"Oh God, I'm sure my Dad is worried sick," I told them.

"Well, I will leave you two, for now, to make your calls, and time together, before everyone ascends upon you for this event. Isabella, why don't you enjoy yourself. Go to the pool, enjoy a day at the spa, just be careful about leaving the hotel, unless you take a bodyguard with you. That's what they are here for." Aro said and then kissed me on the cheek before exiting the suite.

"Em, baby I'm gonna call my dad," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna call my hillbilly parents," Em said

"Aw Em, don't talk about your mom like that, I think she is really sweet. Tell her I can't wait to meet her either," Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"I can already see you two are going to be thick as thieves and plottin' against my ass," he said as he ducked into the room to call his folks while I called my dad out in the sitting area.

"Um Hi daddy," I said very cautiously.

"Bella, Oh God Bella, Please tell me you are alright. The news said you weren't available for questioning, and of course, I thought the worse.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, she actually never touched me. Well other than pushing me and forcing her way in. Emmett and I were getting ready to leave on an event anyway, so we just got out of there after it happened. But dad, I gotta ask you, please, if the press comes around, you gotta tell them no comment. Once we get back to New York, there will be a press conference." I told him.

"I know baby girl, I'm law enforcement, I know the drill. I saw Emmett's parent's by the way. They were a hoot. But they look awfully young. You sure they wanna be bothered with an old coot like me?

"Dad, you are not old, and I am sure everything will be fine, I told him

"Emmett was pretty pissed off about the news interview, but I'm sure he'll get over it, and I think they are going to be great," I told him.

"We are still on for that, I mean this doesn't mess up those plans do they, because I can't wait to see ya Bells. It's been so long. Bella, I promise I will never interfere with your life again, He said. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Dad, I know you thought you were doing what's best, and I forgave you already, so let's not rehash that okay. Em, and I will be in and out of the country, up until the weekend before Thanksgiving and life will be really hectic. So don't panic if you haven't heard from us. But we are still on," Em was coming back in the room then.

"Char… Char… Char… God dammit Charlotte, I'm gonna let you talk to Bella, but I swear to God, Char if you…" I'm not sure what this is about but I'd better let my dad go.

"Hey dad, I think Emmett's mom wants to talk to me. So I'll call you soon, okay, I Love you dad." I told him.

"Tell her I said hello, and I can't wait to meet her, talk to you soon sweetpea, and take care of yourself," Charlie said

"I will daddy, Bye.

"Bella, she will talk your ear off and won't let you get a word in edgewise, and I would really like to have shower sex with you before the wolves descend," Emmett told me. Oh, well that was right to the point.

"Oh, Okay Em honey.

"H—H—Hello?" I said taking Emmett's phone

"Oh, well listen at yooou, you don't have to be nervous to talk to me, hun. I'm just little ol' Charlotte, but everybody calls me Char. Look I'm ain't gone keep ya, I just wanted to say how proud I am of ya for clockin' that bitch, and I cain't to meet you and your daddy. Now listen, Em didn't want me to say nothin' so this is just between you and me. He won't say if ya are or if ya ain't, but if ya ain't, I hope y'all get started on it real soon, cuz I been waitin' on me a grandbaby," Char said and I damn near shit my pants.

'Um Charlotte, I know I'm gonna love you, and I will keep that between me and you, and I can't wait to meet you either. But we gotta run, the stylists are here and Em has to get ready for his premiere." I hated lying to her but I was now looking forward to shower sex too.

Awww well, bless your heart, sweetie, but you can call me Char, and I'll talk to y'all real soon, ya hear. Bye Bella." And the call disconnected. I just sat there with a smile on my face. You can't help but smile after hearing that. I looked up at Em, but he looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. He was biting his fist, rubbing his neck and rocking back and forth from one leg to the other.

"Emmett, what's wrong baby?"  
"You're gonna leave me now aren't you?" he said furrowing his brow.

"Em, why would you say that? I'm not going anywhere.

"Because, Bella, I love you so much, and I'm so afraid you are gonna wake up one day and say you can't deal with my wacky family, and this is just all too much. I know you wanted to take this slow, and we have been full steam ahead." He said looking like he was going to cry.

"No, what I said was, I didn't know what was too fast or too slow, All I asked is that you be patient and let me figure it out. Well, what I've figured out is I don't think I can live my life without you, Emmett McCarty," I told him getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck while standing on my toes. "I love you very… kiss…very…kiss…much. Now let's get to that shower sex, and you may as well pull the goalie, because…Yo mama is waitin' on her a grandbaby," I told him doing a pretty good imitation of Char.

"I knew it! I told her not to say nothing about that! Wait, are you serious?" he started off mad until he realized what I said.

* * *

 **Just so y'all know, I'm from the south. I live in Florida, so I now every dialect of redneck, hillbilly, and country, from North Carolina to Louisiana. And my Daddy was from Alabama**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey folks, Something happened with the previous chapter. The very last paragraph is missing, and my laptop shut down for an update and didn't autosave the chapter**

 **The last paragraph had Bella responding Emmett if she was serious about giving Char her grandbaby, something to the effect that Emmett may as well pull the goalie before he threw her over his shoulder to head for their shower sex.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

When we made it back to New York, we thought going back to my apartment was best. We knew Emmett's would probably be a madhouse with every reporter camped out there since that was the scene of the crime.

Aro thought it best to send us home in a limo, with Felix, Demitri, and Alec. Afton drove my car out of long-term parking.

We saw news trucks and camera crews parked up and down the street as soon as we turned onto the street.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. McCarty, you two just sit tight. As soon as Afton parks your car and joins us, we are going to try and clear a path as quickly as possible. We'll come around and open the door. Afton will be on one side, Demetri will be on the other, I will be in front of you, blocking their view as much as possible, While Alec takes up the rear. I know you've been instructed about comments, but I suggest you remain silent to any questions and just keep walking. We will block anyone that tries to get into your personal space. Here are dark sunglasses. They are not just to hide your face, but also to protect your eyes. Cameras will be flashing quickly and right in your face. They will call your names all around you, don't look at them, don't acknowledge them in any manner, they are calling your name to get a clear picture, so if you turn to your name being called that's their shot, got it, Felix instructed.

"Yes we understand," Emmett started, "I don't want to leave Bella, but I need to go to my place later to get a few things and my books."

"Don't worry Mr. McCarty. We can escort you over to your place to pack some stuff and bring you back. There will be an armed guard posted outside of Ms. Swan's apartment door, as well as the door to the building." Felix advised.

Soon, there was a tap on the driverside window.

"Alright folks, showtime," was all Felix said before he exited the limo."

"Baby, just stay in my arms, honey, I've got you," Emmett said before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. As soon as the kiss broke, the limo door opened. Emmett climbed out of the car, turned and held his hand out for me. He tucked me into his side, Demetri on my side and Afton on the other. We took a few steps to clear the limo door. I flinched as Alec closed the door.

As soon as we were recognized, There were throngs of reporters and paparazzi upon us.

"Okay, let's move."

 _Bella, Bella can you tell us what happened? Emmett, why was she stalking you? Talk to us, Bella. Can you tell us anything? Mr. McCarty were you and Ms. Denali still involved. You were on the red carpet this weekend with Mila Kunis, are you two dating? Ms. Swan can you tell us how you know Ms. Denali? Had the two of you ever met before that night? Bella, I've missed you, and I'm so sorry._

As soon as I heard it, I knew who the voice belonged to. It was his smooth voice. The voice I'd fell in love with 8 years ago, the voice I thought I spend the rest of my life with. The voice I never wanted to hear again as long as I lived. I then looked up into the set of emerald green eyes, attached to a mop of copper hair, before everything went black.

 **EMMETT'S POV**

We were moving along fine, then suddenly I could feel Bella stiffen before she came to a complete stop. Suddenly I could feel her body going limp.

"Felix man, stop! I called out, as I scooped Bella up in my arms. I don't know if it all became just too much for her, or if she was ill. She was white as a sheet, beyond her already pale complexion.

"Hurry, get her upstairs!" Felix exclaimed. We were now in a jog to get to the door, Felix and the other guys pushing people away.

While we waited for the elevator, I saw a guy, standing in the lobby, he seemed to have come in behind us, but he didn't look like the press. He was tall, slim and wore a perfectly tailored Armani Suit. He wore a white shirt with a red silk tie and matching pocket square. A messy mop of copper hair, which he ran his hand through, as he looked intently at us as the elevator doors closed.

"Bella, baby, wake up honey," I said as I tried to wake her. Felix was calling Aro as we exited the elevator to her floor.

"Hang tight, let me do a sweep of the apartment before you go in," Felix and Demetri when in, while Afton and Alec stood at the door with us.

"What happened to her?" Alec asked.

"I don't know we were walking along and suddenly she fainted," I told Alec. "But hey did you guys see the guy hanging out in the lobby?

"Yeah, we thought he was just a resident. He didn't look like the press." Afton said.

"Yeah, but he looked a little too curious to me," I told them. Felix came back then and beaconed us in. I rushed Bella to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. I then rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, wet it with cool water for her head. I came back to Bella, place the cloth on her forehead, after brushing her hair away from her face.

Everyone was looking on when Bella finally awoke startled and in a panic.

"Where is he, why is he here?" She was sobbing.

"Who Bella?" I asked

"EDWARD! He was in the crowd, he spoke to me. I don't want him here, you have to make him leave! Make them leave me alone!" She was crying hard. I tried to calm her, she was going to make herself sick.

Afton, Alec, and Demetri had already made a dash for the door.

"Is he the guy with the red hair?" I asked her

"OH GOD, YOU SAW HIM? Felix was now talking to the others through his inner wrist.

"Pack her some things, It's not safe for her to be here. We're moving you two. Aro wants you in the corporate penthouse, on the upper east side. We are getting NYPD, to barricade the sidewalk, however, we won't move you until after dark, most will have left by then, as they will have already missed their deadline, and will try again first thing in the morning.

Aro will have the rest of your things moved to the corporate penthouse next week, and brought to you. You can go through what you want to keep with you, the rest we'll place in storage. The corporate suite is fully furnished, and everything you need will already be there. You'll want to just hang on to your personal things.

Demitri, Alec, and Afton were returning then, followed by Maggie. The guys shook their heads. I assumed the ass as already left. Good, because if I get my hands on him, I was going to wring his scrawny neck.

"You're staying with her in the corporate penthouse right?" Maggie asked.

"You didn't have to ask me that, I'm not leaving her," Maggie was giving her a sedative.

"Just checking," She said as she got up and went to the closet and started packing Bella's clothes.

"Why is he here now. It's been so long. I don't love him, I don't need him." She was mumbling groggily until she finally drifted off to sleep.

 **ARO'S POV**

I'd just arrived back at the office when I received a call from Felix

"We've got an issue. Ms. Swan collapsed as we were entering her building. I'm not sure why. She just went out cold.

"Was there anyone around that seemed out of the ordinary," I asked Felix.

"Not really, there's some guy hanging out in the lobby, but he looks like he may live here. He just looks like he's standing out of the way to give us space," Felix told me.

"Oh really, what does he look like?" I asked.

"Tall slim, rich looking. Wearing an expensive suit, copper sex hair,"

"Sex Hair?" I asked

"Yeah, like it's messy on purpose," Felix explained.

"I want them out of there. Move them to the corporate penthouse for now. I will get her a new apartment, but they can stay there as long as they need. I will have their personal belongings packed up and moved next week. I'm sure Mr. McCarty will want to remain by her side. I have a feeling we will be planning a GQ wedding very soon. My brothers and I will be out of the city for the remainder of the day. If you need anything else Marguerite will be at your disposal,"

"10-4, Boss"

I considered Isabella as one of our own and thought of her as a daughter now. Especially since I now know, she's had to deal with Cullen. I would protect her with my own life. It was now time to pay Cullen a visit and put the fear of the Volturi in his heart.

My family worked very hard to rid ourselves of the old family business, however, fear was our name, and intimidation was our game.

This magazine started by my father was a way to hide our Mafioso dealings, when his family came over from Italy. No one knew it would become this popular. My brothers and I went to college, Marcus and Caius went to law school, for the sake of having lawyers in the family. I, on the other hand, went to Business School, with a minor in journalism.

I knew I was gay as a young man, as I thought the male body was a beautiful thing. I was interested in fashion and all things that involved the magazine. I worked after school and did my internship at GQ. I wanted to make sure this publication stayed popular and relevant. Even with the invention of the internet, and written communication interest dwindled, I kept up with the times, to continue to keep this magazine going.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _At Dartmouth, I met a beautiful young man, Carlisle Cullen. We were dormmates freshman and sophomore year. I had the biggest crush on him, though he knew I was gay and never returned my affections, we were still friends._

 _Junior year, we moved into an apartment together. Though I still loved being with men, I fell in love with the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Sulpeicia Guidicci. We were inseparable. Though I may have regretted it later in life I wanted to marry her. She was the first and only woman I'd ever had a relationship with._

 _I came home, one day to find Carlisle sitting with Pecia when I walked in. She was crying into his shoulder. He whispered in her ear and kissed her on the forehead before getting up and walking out the door._

 _"Is it true, Aronnto?" She asked me. She was the only person I ever allowed to call me by my full name, other than my mother._

 _"Is what true, Sweetheart?" I asked her._

 _"Do you…are you…Carlisle tells me you are gay," She sobbed as she sat there looking into my eyes for the truth. I lowered my eyes in shame._

 _"So it is true. Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you ever love me, Aro? Have you been with a man since we've been together?"_

 _"Sulpecia, I love you with everything in me, and no I have not been involved with anyone since we've been together. But yes, I have been with men, prior to being with you," She slapped me across the face, as soon as the words left my mouth._

 _"I'm pregnant," She said to me. I was stunned silent. It took a few minutes for my mind to begin working again, and for me to find my voice._

 _"Marry me, Sulpecia," I said as I dropped to my knees and reached out my hand for hers. Sulpeicia just looked at me in horror and flinched her hand away._

 _"Are you insane? Why would I marry you, raise a family with you, for you to later leave us for the man of your dreams? No Aronnto, I will not marry you. I'm keeping the baby, but I want nothing from you. She then got up and walked out the door._

 _An hour later, Carlilse walked in to find me still on my knees, on the floor, where Pecia left me when she walked out._

 _"I'm moving out, He told me. I'm getting a place with Sulpecia to help her with the baby," he told me._

 _"You ass! " I exclaimed. "Is the baby truly mine, or have you two been having an affair?"_

 _"I've not been involved with Sulpecia, however, she deserves a real man to take care of her and her baby," he said with a smug smirk on his face. I squinted my eyes and looked at him, in disbelief. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd decked him. He was sprawled out cold on the living room floor._

 _I packed a bag and left the apartment with him still out cold._

 _Sulpecia sent me notice when my daughter Marguerite was born, along with a picture of my daughter. I later found out that the two had married, though my daughter retained her mother's maiden name._

 _Sulpecia allowed me visitations with Marguerite, but I wouldn't go to their house. We would meet at a mutually agreed upon location._

 _When Marguerite was three, I was in the McDonalds playground, waiting for her mother, when a policeman approached us._

 _"Mr. Aro Volturi?" the policeman asked._

 _"Yes, is something wrong._

 _"Sir, I'm very sorry to inform you, Sulpecia Cullen was killed in a car crash, on her way here to pick up your daughter.," he told me. Even though Sulpeicia and I had not been involved in many years, I loved her and was devastated._

 _"Sir, we are here to take custody of the child and return her to her stepfather," the policeman told me._

 _"Oh, I don't think so. She is my daughter," I told them._

 _"Yes, sir we understand, but Mrs. Cullen was still married to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Volturi, if you do not relinquish the child, I will have to call CPS to take the child, and you two will have to hash this out in court," I was told. I didn't want that for my daughter. I told her I loved her, and I wasn't sure I would see her next week. But I would call her and we'd see each other soon._

 _I immediately called my brothers, we started custody proceedings. A year and a half later, Marguerite moved in with me._

 _In that time, Cullen had remarried, his wife Esmerelda was a lovely woman, very sweet, very timid. However, when he found out Esme was pregnant with their child, he withdrew the petition for custody._

 _I'd not found that special person, after Sulpecia, I doubted that person existed. So it was just me and Marguerite. She was a very special child. She told me she could see an aura around me and showed me how to channel it and see the auras in others. She told me that her step-father was an evil man, and she was glad she was finally with me._

 _She also seemed to be a very clairvoyant child and seemed to almost be able to know what I was thinking before I said it._

 _Everything I have, including my life belonged to Marguerite._

 _She told me one day, I would have another daughter, but I would not be her biological father. She said we would have to look after her and protect her together._

 _When I was looking for a new staff photographer for the magazine, Marguerite brought me the portfolio of an Isabella Swan and told me we had to hire her._

 _Once we interviewed Isabella and she left my office, Marguerite turned to me and told me she was my new daughter. She said when the time came, I would turn over the magazine to her and Bella._

 **END FLASHBACK.**

I thought about everything that had happened, and what I was going to do to Cullen for hurting yet another daughter, as I walked to my brother's offices.

"Meet me at the Helo Pad. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

* * *

 **I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek at part of next chapter.**

 _I finally made it home. It seems I was never home anymore, but my girlfriend understood._

 _"Honey, I'm home, I called out as I placed my keys and purse and the table near the door. She ran out of the room, in a black corset and thong set._

 _"Maggie baby, I've missed you. Please don't leave me for that long again," She said as she ran her hands through my bob cut blonde hair. My baby was a knockout, she could easily have been a model herself, but I didn't want her in the spotlight for the very reason, Bella and Emmett were having such problem._

 _"Honey, you look gorgeous, and not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe this pleasure?" I said as I ran on hand over her perfectly plump ass._

 _"Maggie sweetheart, I have something to tell you. And I want you to know I love you with everything I have in me. It wasn't like I was keeping anything from you, I didn't know he was going to impact us in any way. In fact, I hadn't seen him since high school. But I didn't want to cause you any problems with people thinking another crazy ex-coming out of the woodworks. Honey, I used to date Emmett when we were in high school._

 _"OH GOD, ROSALIE!"_


	12. Chapter 11

**I have been criticized harshly in the past, on other stories when characters were OOC. I apologize in advance that I didn't categorize Carlisle as OOC in this story, so this is a warning. I don't always know where my characters or story is leading. I have an idea, and I let the story lead me, not the other way around.**

* * *

 **MAGGIE'S POV**

It wasn't often I was blindsided by anyone or anything. I don't know how or why, but I just knew shit. It started the day my mom was killed in an automobile accident. Sometimes I think it's my mom, continuing to guide me through my life.

The first time I saw a photo spread in Men's Health Magazine, I knew that photographer belonged at GQ. At the time I didn't know why I just knew she would be important. I researched that particular photographer and found out she was a freelance artist, that sold photographic art right out of community college, of all places, out of a local art gallery. I found a few pieces still available on commission and purchased them promptly.

When my father wanted to hire a new staff photographer, I showed him her portfolio. He agreed she was strong and deserved a shot.

I remembered a conversation I had with him while I was in Business School, I saw he would have another daughter. I didn't see he was with anyone, and if so, I doubted very seriously it would be with another woman. So I knew she would not be his biological daughter, but I felt she would need our protection.

When Isabella Swan walked into our offices, my knower went haywire. It took everything in me to sit through that interview and not spill what I knew, or run up and wrap my arms around my new sister. When she finally left, I told dad we had to hire her, that she would be his new daughter, and eventually, when the time was right, he would hand the reigns of the magazine to the both of us.

The first time I saw Emmett McCarty, I just happened down to the mailroom to drop off a package that had to go out immediately. He was an absolute delicious specimen of a man, and if I was into guys, I so would have tried to seduce him. When he turned and smiled at me with his signature dimpled grin, my mind immediately said, Isabella.

I wouldn't bumrush Isabella with Emmett as soon as she walked through the doors of GQ. I gave her a week to get settled into a routine and found out the woman had no life. Yeah, she needed Emmett. So I ordered a bunch of new office supplies and had them addressed to Isabella personally. I called that shlep James Hunter in the mailroom and told him I had a lot of packages arriving for the new creative exec which ironically included the new nameplate for her door. But I wondered if he could have that big guy in the mailroom deliver it to our offices in creative.

As if destiny was opening the clouds and all the sunrays were breaking through, that has-been Jackson Rathbone canceled the photo shoot with Isabella just that morning. The only way I could have planned that better would have been if I called his agent Maria and fired him from the shoot.

Sometimes I would manipulate things to make my visions come true faster, other times they just fell into place. After my first little push, everything with Bella and Emmett just seemed to fall into place.

As I said earlier, I wasn't often blindsided, but that bitch Irina Denali total blindside. Even though things that involved Isabella I could see clearly, however, I was wondering if there was something with Emmett, that caused my knower to go out of whack.

After we got Isabella and Emmett moved to the corporate penthouse, I was finally able to go home to my beautiful girlfriend.

 _I finally made it home. It seems I was never home anymore, but my girlfriend understood._

 _"Honey, I'm home, I called out as I placed my keys and purse on the table near the door. She ran out of the room, in a black corset and thong set._

 _"Maggie baby, I've missed you. Please don't leave me for that long again," She said as she ran her hands through my bob cut blonde hair. My baby was a knockout, she could easily have been a model herself, but I didn't want her in the spotlight for the very reason, Bella and Emmett were having such problems._

 _"Honey, you look gorgeous, and not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe this pleasure?" I said as I ran my hand over her perfectly plump ass._

 _"Maggie sweetheart, I have something to tell you. And I want you to know I love you with everything I have in me. It wasn't like I was keeping anything from you, I didn't know he was going to impact us in any way. In fact, I hadn't seen him since high school. But I didn't want to cause you any problems with people thinking another crazy ex-coming out of the woodworks. Honey, I used to date Emmett when we were in high school._

 _"OH GOD, ROSALIE!_ _"_ _I said as I sat down hard on the sofa. She lifted one of my legs across her lap, took off my stilettos and began to massage my foot._

"Please tell me you guys parted amicably?" I asked her.

"No not exactly, but I wasn't trying to hurt him. At the time I was trying to find myself. Emmett was telling me how much he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I liked him a lot, but not quite that much. I didn't know at the time I was a lesbian, I just thought Emmett and I wasn't a perfect fit. I slept with one of his friends, at least he and I thought Garrett was a friend. It turns out Garrett was jealous of Emmett and was using me. He set it up that Emmett would walk in on us. I never saw either of them again after that. I followed his career and was extremely happy for him. And babe to be fair, you never bring your work home, I had no idea he was at GQ until I saw the news," she told me as she finished massaging my other foot. She then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to straddle her lap.

"Please tell me you are not upset with me," She said

"Sweetheart, how can I be upset, you didn't know. And I made it a rule that we don't talk about past lovers. I can see how you thought this may be that exception. So, I'm glad you told me. But it's something about him, he continues to blindside me. I didn't see that bitch Denali coming, and I definitely didn't see you telling me this. I have to tell him though. Like you said, we don't want it to look like all the crazy ex-girlfriends and boyfriends are coming out of the woodwork," I told her.

"BOYFRIENDS?" She said to me confused.

"Not his, Isabella's. When I called and said I was on my way earlier, I had to turn around, Bella's ex-boyfriend was at her apartment building among the news crews when they returned home, she had a panic attack and fainted going into her building. We had to relocate them for their safety.

"Oh, god babe, that poor couple," Rosalie said rubbing circles on my lower back.

"Well, that's enough talk about them. You know the rules, no one and nothing else exists in this apartment but you and me. I don't spend enough time with you as it is, I don't want the outside world infiltrating my own little piece of heaven with you," I told her as I placed both hands on her face and attacked her mouth. Rosalie Hale was so hot and beautiful. She was my dream come true.

"Have you eaten babe?" she asked me.

"No, and I'm starving," I told her. Rosalie was a sous chef at the Waldorf Astoria hotel. When I thought we were ready, I was going to purchase her, her own restaurant. But for now, I was selfish. I wanted her home when I was, even though I rarely was.

"Come on baby, I've got dinner all ready for you," she told me as I went in the room to change out of my suit and into a pair of lounging pajamas.

'It smells delicious, I can't wait," I told her.

 **ARO POV**

I knew Cullen had moved to Ithaca, so my brothers and I boarded the company helicopter and headed upstate. We got clearance to land and had a car waiting for us. I wasn't afraid to face Cullen alone, but I wanted my brothers to present a strong front. Even though we were no longer involved in the Mafia, it was still in us. We knew how to intimidate and bring fear.

We pulled into his overly ornate mansion. When we walked up and knocked on the door, Cullen answered as if we were old friends.

"Cut the shit, Cullen. You know I abhor you," I said to him with a sneer

"Please, Aro, can we leave the past in the past. Will you and your brothers please come in." He stretched out his arm to invite us in. We walked in to see his wife Esme looking like she was holding back tears and the former Crowned Prince himself. Great two birds with one stone.

"I was going to call on you tomorrow when we came down to New York City for the arraignment. We know little Isabella didn't assault Irina. I don't know what you are trying to pull with that model of yours, or why she's taking the fall for him…"

I had my hand around his throat before he could take the next breath

"I don't know what story is going on in that twisted mind of yours, but Isabella felt threatened and she lashed out. And you…" I pointed to Prince Denali. "you might want to teach those delinquent of yours better manners. And you two are lucky Mr. McCarty was there to pull Isabella off the girl, as you may be arranging a funeral rather than going to an arraignment. And you…" I squeezed my hand tighter around Cullen's throat. "keep that scrawny necked asswipe of a boy of yours away from Isabella. If I see him anywhere near her again, you will be bringing him back in a body bag," I finally released my hand from around his throat. As he gasped for breath, Esme came to life at that point.

"Edward loves Isabella," She said very timidly.

"Esme, you sit there and keep your mouth closed," Cullen sneered at his wife. She just hung her had and a stray tear rolled down her face. I felt sorry for the poor woman putting up with this asshole.

"Mrs. Cullen, I mean no disrespect to you, my dear. While that may be true, Isabella has made it abundantly clear, she wants nothing to do with your son," I told her

"You said, _again_? Edward is in New Hampshire. I just spoke with him yesterday." Cullen said to me.

"That may have been true yesterday, but he was seen earlier today in the lobby of her apartment building among the reporters. He sneaked in and spoke to her. She had a panic attack after seeing him." I told him. He then pulled out his phone. Esme was openly weeping then.

"Esme if you can't control yourself I will send you to your room for the rest of the evening," what the fuck was wrong with this guy. This was his wife, not some child to be punished for misbehaving.

"Edward, where are you?" he waited, I assumed while the boy explained where he was.

"You get your ass back to New Hampshire this instant, and you stay away from that little bitch." I backhanded him so fast and hard he flew into a wall. Everyone that was once seated in the living room was on their feet, but my brothers and I drew our guns. I had the barrel of my gun pressed to Cullens' head.

"I consider Isabella a daughter, if you ever disrespect her again, I will fucking kill you," I said to him through gritted teeth.

"Please," I heard the word fall from Esme's mouth but when I looked at her, her eyes pleaded with me, but I saw the slight nod of her head. She wanted me to end her husband, probably ending her tyranny.

"Please tell Isabella I'm very sorry for everything, and I miss her," She told me. I put my handgun back in my pants at the small of my back and my brothers and I backed out the door, them still training their guns on everyone as we exited.


	13. Chapter 12

**This is a little shorter chapter. Since so many had asked me to save Esme, as so as I saw the reviews, my mind started turning. I hope you like it. And by the way, she won't be Rosabitch, this story. I'm flipping the antagonist this time around, Maggie and Rose are in love.**

* * *

 **ARO POV**

Just when I thought we were done with Cullen and Denali, and we were getting in the car, My brother Caius, usually the quiet one, spoke.

"I need to go back," He said looking back at the house.

"What?" I questioned.

"I can't leave that lovely little bird, with that shrew of a man. I can't in good consciousness," He said. Marcus and I looked at each other. With a hunch of the shoulders, I was out of the car.

"Follow me," was all Caius said. Once we again reached the door, he took out his gun. Marcus and I followed suit. With one swift move Caius had kicked the door open. We entered guns drawn, and marched back into the sitting area, to everyone still in the sitting area, Esme on the floor with Cullen standing over her. Denali just sitting there, but all turned and looked at us in surprise. Esme was crying, with an obvious bruise the size of Cullens open hand forming on her cheek.

I went over to Cullen, and Marcus to Denali, holding our guns on them. Caius placed his gun under his jacket at the small of his back and held out his hand for Esme.

"Let me take you away from this," he said as she placed her hand in his. He brought her hand up to his lips. She blushed and got up from the floor.

As we started to back away to the door, our guns still drawn on the two men, Cullen reached and grabbed Esme roughly by the arm, and swung her around to him.

"You bitch, I should have locked you away after you gave me my son," he spat at her. "And you three, I will have you in prison for home invasion."

Surprising us all, Esme snatched herself away and slapped him across the face. "The prison you plan for me will be your own, and you just try and have them arrested, and the world will know of the money you and that man are still embezzling and laundering. I knew Eleazar was holding that over your head, which is why you held it over mine. Why he was forcing Edward to marry Tanya? Why do you think I stalled the wedding plans all these years? Edward doesn't love that girl, and I will not have my son married into that family. It's just unfortunate he won't be able to marry his true love. And I fault you for that. I was stuck here, with no way out. Just waiting for Edward to complete his doctorate. After that we need nothing else from you," She then went to Caius.

I then looked at Cullen, with an evil smirk. "I'm now holding all the cards. You stay away from us, and away from Isabella. You so much as breathe in our direction and everything I now know goes to press." And with that we got the hell out of there.

Once in the car and on the way back to the helicopter, everything that has happened began to take its toll on poor Esme, she began to panic.

"What have I done, how will I support myself. I don't have any real skills, only being a homemaker and mother and punching bag for that son of a bitch. Oh, God,"

"Oh, sweet little bird, my brother Marcus and I are attorney's. If he knows what's good for him, he won't contest a divorce. And he will pay for his years of abuse to you. I know you don't know me, nor I you. But if you would allow us the opportunity to get to know one another," Caius said to her.

"You are so sweet, but dear, I am probably old enough to be your mother," Esme said with a blush. It may have been true, Caius was my baby brother by about 15 years and only 5 years out of Law School.

"Age is nothing but a number," the smooth mother fucker said. Esme looked good for her age, and I'm sure she must have been right out of High School when Cullen married her. She could be no older than 40.

"I've always been attracted to older women. But my dear, I'm 35. So, unless you gave birth to me at the age of 2, I doubt very seriously you're old enough to be my mother. Please, may I take you on a date, to get to know each other better?" Caius asked her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I think I'd like that very much," she said swooning. "And though a woman normally doesn't tell her age, I'm 40," to which my brother smiled at her sweetly.

"Esme, may I ask, how old were you and how you came to marry Cullen? I asked her

"I was 16 when we met. He was the intern that attended to me when I broke my leg, coming down the stairs of my high school. He told me I was the prettiest thing he'd seen in a long time. We started dating after that, secretly of course. He did and said all the right things.

Then I was introduced to whom I now know, was your daughter, not his as he'd told me. About four months later, I discovered I was pregnant from him. That's when he sent little Maggie to live with her biological father. That was about the time he introduced me to Prince Denali. We were married in Spain, in the Princes castle. I thought I was in a fairy tale. It wasn't until after Edward was born, I discovered the man he really was. Greedy, power hungry and abusive. I was young, with a young child, and stuck. A year later, was when the scandal broke about Prince Denali. We were living in Alaska at the time. Prince Eleazar and Princess Carmen moved in with us there to escape the press. Years later, when Edward was 16 we moved to the little town of Forks, Washington, where Edward fell in love with the Chief of Polices daughter, Isabella. Prince Denali wanted an arranged marriage for his daughter Tanya and Edward. That's when I learned the two were still embezzling money. When I confronted Carlisle about it, he told me to keep my mouth shut or he would have me killed," she told us mostly in tears.

We were back at the helicopter then. I called Marguerite, she finally answered after a number of rings, and sounded out of breath. Oh dear, she was going to be pissed, I'd obviously interrupted her private time with her and her girlfriend.

"WHAT!" She screamed into the phone, panting.

"Marguerite, darling I am so sorry to disturb you and Rosalie, but we have a situation. Do you remember Esme?"

"Yes, Carlisle's wife?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. Your uncle has taken her away from Cullen, and we need an apartment for her," I told her.

"Oh, for the love of God, can't she stay with him until morning. I'm with Rosalie, I spend too little time with her as it is. I will set something up for her first thing in the morning. But I need to speak with you about a matter as well, please have Emmett in your office in the morning. I swear to god I'm the assistant, but I need a fucking assistant. See you in the morning dad," she said and then disconnected the call. That was a brilliant idea. I would speak with Caius and Esme and see if she would like to take that position as Marguerite's assistant.

"Esme, my dear, would it be okay if you stayed with my brother for the evening, if you don't feel comfortable I could get a hotel for you. It would just be until morning, and I'm sure my brother would be a perfect gentleman," I looked at Caius pointedly.

"Of course, I would Aro, what do you take me for? Caius said angrily causing Esme to giggle like a school girl. It was quite delightful.

"Wonderful, then I'd like to speak with you about a job offer as a personal assistant to my daughter Marguerite. But we can discuss that in the morning.

"Oh, I can do that. All I've ever done was take care of people. She said as Caius help get her strapped in for the flight. With that the helicopter lifted off and we were headed back to New York City.

Once we returned, dropping Caius and Esme at his penthouse, I went back to the office. I typed up an email of what would be a press release and sent it to Cullen. As I expected within minutes of me sending the email I received a phone call from Cullen.

"What is the meaning of this?" He spat angrily over the phone.

"Breathe one word of what happened today, and that will be front page news." I told him.

"I promise you Volturi, I will find a way to destroy you," He nearly growled over the phone.

"Good luck with that," was all I said before disconnecting the call.

* * *

 **I took the time to try and figure everyone's age since Esme considered herself old enough to be Caius mother. I figure Edward and Bella to be 24; Emmett, 2 years older at 26; Maggie 5 years older at 29. Given the age of Edward and Bella, if she had Edward at 16, she would be 40. That would make Carlisle and Aro 10 years older than Esme at 50. If Caius is 15 years younger than his brother, he would be 35. I can't decide whether to make Marcus older or younger than Aro. I know in the books, Marcus is younger and Caius older, and in the movie, Marcus was older.**


	14. Chapter 13

**EMMETT'S POV**

Bella had nightmares all night and didn't rest comfortably. When she finally gave up on sleep, she looked worn for wear. Her eyes were puffy from crying, she was drug drunk, from the sedatives Maggie had given her, and still looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. All I wanted to do was take her away from all of this, move us to Texas to a quiet life.

"We can't do that Emmett, we have obligations. I would love nothing more than to run away with you. But, we need to get this behind us. I fucked up, to put it simply. I should have never put my hands on that woman. Now we all have to pay the price for my fuck up." She told me as she sat drinking an espresso.

"Baby, you didn't fuck up, she did. We are all paying the price for what she did. Baby, I love you, with everything in me. All you have to do is say the word. And I will take you away so fast it will make your head spin," She giggled.

"Well honey, unfortunately, my head is already spinning," she said she got up and walked over to one of the many floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out.

"This is fabulous, is it really ours?" She asked.

"Aro said as long as we needed it. They will be bringing over our personal things sometime this week, but our clothes are already here. Maggie packed your things, and Felix and Demetri went over and packed mine and brought them over. But they didn't bring my video games. I guess I can wait until they are delivered by the movers," Bella was laughing at me.

"You know what Emmett, that is why I love you so much, you are such a big kid sometimes. I've envy people like that since I never really had much of a childhood," She told me.

"What have you always wanted to do, that you never got a chance to do as a child?" I asked her.

"MMMM, go to an amusement park, or water park," It gave me an idea, but I'd have to find a way to discuss it with Maggie, without Bella being there.

As if on queue, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Maggie.

"Good Morning Emmett, we can discuss that in the car. My Uncles and I are on our way to pick you and Isabella up. Bella will be going to the police station with my Uncles, and you will be coming with me. There is a situation that we need to discuss with you. But I need you to do something for me please," she told me.

"What now, Maggie. I am beginning to hate that word 'situation' It never turns out good," I told Maggie.

"Well when you find out what it is, you may not like it, but I promise, it's not as bad as it seems. But what I need your help with right now, is Isabella. I need you to explain something to her. My dad and uncles went and confronted the Cullens last night, and well, my uncle Caius rescued Cullens wife from an abusive situation. She will be working for us, and closely with me and Isabella, she will be my new personal assistant, according to my uncle. I need Isabella to be on board with that. So can you explain it and comfort her as much as possible. I know she's her ex's mother, so I'm not sure how well she will take the news, with everything else that's going on," Maggie sounded defeated and delivering the news to me.

"Maggie, I know it's not your fault, but if Isabella doesn't take it well, I don't know what we're going to do, I'm already ready to run and take her away from all this," I told her.

"I know Emmett, something tells me she won't take it as badly as you are I may think, I just want her to be prepared when she sees Esme," She told me

"We'll be there in about an hour, so if you guys can be ready," I looked at my phone, it was now 6 am.

"I'll do my best Maggie, and we'll be ready," I then disconnected the call.

I heard the shower going, so I stripped out of my sleep pants and joined Bella in the shower. Once in the shower, I wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"Was that Maggie on the phone?" She asked.

"Who else?" I replied.

"I figured as much, that's why I jumped in the shower," she told me. I then took one hand and started massaging her breast, while I took the other and cupped her warmth down below. She leaned back onto my chest to give me better access

"Oh, Em what you do to me," she moaned in pleasure. I turned her around and picked her up. She put her arms around my neck and fisted my hair for a searing kiss. I thrust two fingers into her warmth, and my mouth attacked her right breast.

"Fuck yeah, baby," she panted as her fingernails scraped my scalp, that damn near caused me to come undone. This was a very large shower, with a built-in bench. If we didn't remain here, the next place I got for Isabella and myself, would definitely have this feature. As the rainwater shower head, sprinkled down on us, I sat down on the bench, as I aligned my cock at her entrance, I brought Bella down on me, impaling her to the hilt. I grabbed her by her plump tight ass and lifted her almost completely off me and brought her down again. I continued that rhythm, I then spread her open with her thighs in each arm, I stood up and braced her against the far wall of the shower, as I fucked her senseless. I didn't want her to feel or think about anything at that moment but me, bringing her to orgasm. When I felt her legs begin to tremble and she was uttering nonsense, I slowed my pace and began to speak to her through my thrusts.

"You're mine, Isabella, just as I'm yours. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, do you understand?" Her eyes were closed and she only nodded her head.

"Look at me Isabella, nothing out there matters, the only thing that matters is you and me. I love you with all my heart," I told her.

"I understand, and I love you, Emmett," and brought her lips to mine for another searing kiss just as we both fell over the edge. Good damn thing she had a tight grip around my neck, because as the light flashed behind my eyes, I gripped her under her ass, and had to brace my hand against the wall to keep myself upright. My body started to convulse, as I shot stream after stream of cum into her. I eased her down to her feet so I could brace both hands as I was now light headed.

"Baby, come sit down, let me bathe you," she said. I sat on the bench. As Bella grabbed the shampoo, I rested my head on her stomach.

"That's never happened before," I told her.

"I think you just released all the tension you've been holding," she told me.

"You may be right, but Bella, Maggie gave me a message for you. She said that her dad and uncles went to the Cullens to confront them about Edward, and one of her Uncles took his wife away with them. It seems she was being abused," I told her looking up at her to see her reaction. Her eyes flashed down at me for a moment before she went back to washing my hair.

"Yes, I know she was. I'm glad they got her out. She's a sweet and lovely woman," she told me. "I tried to get my dad to help once. But she sent him away. My dad told me there was nothing he could do if she didn't want help. If she was unwilling to leave and wouldn't press charges, he couldn't arrest Dr. Cullen. I think she only stayed because of Edward," she told me as she took the handheld showerhead and rinsed my hair.

"Well, there's more. It seems she's going to be Maggie's new personal assistant," I told her.

"Well it's about damn time, they are going to run that poor girl ragged," was all she said.

"So, you're not upset about it?" I asked her.

"No, should I be? I liked Esme a lot. I mean, I guess I don't really hate Edward either, they were both being controlled by Dr. Cullen. I still don't want him anywhere near me, but I don't hate him. As long as she keeps her son away from me, we're good." She told me. I found myself letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She took down the Calvin Klein Obsessed shower gel for men, and put some in the bath sponge and began to wash me. I'd have to remember to get that shit out of there. I'd let her bathe me with it for now since that's all that was there, but I didn't go for that stuff in my bath. Aftershave or as a cologne was fine, but I was old school, I believed you weren't clean unless you smell like soap. She must have seen me turn up my nose.

"Yeah, I know but that's all that's here for now. We'll get our regular stuff eventually," she told me.

"Babe, we'd better get a move on, you don't want Maggie standing outside the bathroom door when we get out, do you?" I told her as I glanced at the shower docking station's clock. I hit the button and scrolled a little at the music there. I didn't look long and stopped at the 'A 's and saw Aerosmith's Don't Want to Miss a Thing. She then grabbed the other sponge and started to fill it with some flowery smelling shower gel. She started out humming along with the music until they got a little ways into the song and decided to sing along

 **I just wanna stay with you,** in **this moment forever, ever and ever**

I decided to join in with her.

 **I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep cuz I'd miss you, babe,**

 **And I don't want to miss a thing**

 **Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe,**

 **And I don't want to miss a thing.**

She was smiling so beautifully and we were having so much fun.

 **I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss**.

I gave her a chaste kiss

 **I just wanna be with you, right here with you just like this**

I pulled her into my arms and we began to sing together into the shower sponge like it was a microphone.

 **I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine**

 **I just wanna stay here in this moment for all the rest of time**

 **YEAH, YEAH YEAH YEAAAAAH!**

We were then interrupted by Maggie banging on the bathroom door.

"Thank God you two are beautiful. Now If you two don't get your non-singing asses out that shower, you're not gonna miss my foot up your ass!" Bella and I looked at each other wide-eyed and just burst out laughing. We quickly rinsed off, dried off and put on the fluffy bathrobes hanging on the door.

We walked out to find Maggie standing there tapping her foot. "What part of I'd be here in an hour didn't you understand? Now I'm running behind. Neither of you has anything big today as far as work, once you're done you can both come back and relax. Emmett quickly just throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. You, Bella on the other hand, I need you to look like an important business executive when you present yourself to the police. You have an important job and this is such an inconvenience. That little tart just interrupted your life. Got it, good. Now let's get you dressed," Just then an older woman, with copper hair like the guy I saw yesterday came into the room.

"Maggie Darling, I can help Bella get dressed, once the gentleman is ready You can take him, and Caius can drop me off on the way to the precinct.

"Esme?!" Bella exclaimed and ran into the woman's arms. "Esme, it's really good to see you. And I'm glad to be working with you,"

"So there's no hard feelings then?" Esme asked Bella.

"Esme, never. I even tried to get you out of there, I sent my dad. But he said you didn't want his help," They were hugging each other.

"I didn't know that was you, dear, oh thank you for trying but I couldn't then, I couldn't leave Edward, and Carlisle would have never let me keep my son. But come on let's get you dressed and we'll talk later. Chop Chop young lady," Oh yeah, she was definitely somebody's mom.

I came out of the walk-in closet, dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. Maggie and I then headed out the door.

On the drive to the office, Maggie was exceptionally quiet and seemed to not make eye contact with me. I wasn't sure what that was about, but I had something on my mind I wanted to do for Bella.

"Maggie, Bella said she's never been to an amusement park or water park. I was wondering, do they still have those fairytale princess weddings at Walt Disney World? I saw a documentary on it once." She then turned and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Which princess do you want her to be?" I looked at her confused.

"Well, you do want to surprise her with it right? You don't want her to pick the princess," she asked me. I hadn't really given it much thought, but I guess she was right. I did want to surprise Bella, but I knew nothing about fairytale princesses. But I wanted to get the ball rolling.

"Okay so look, I'm gonna propose while we are at my folks for Thanksgiving. We've got nothing booked between then and New York fashion week right?" I asked.

"No nothing as of now, unless something comes up out of the blue," she told me.

"So can you make it happen between December and January? Is there some way I can find out about the princesses? I could ask my little sister, but she has a big mouth, and I want it to be a surprise," I told her. Just then I got a chime on my phone for a text message.

 _Belle and Prince Adam, from Beauty and the Beast. And I promise I won't tell a soul_ – Alice

I turned my phone so Maggie could see it.

"Then we're all set, I'll get right on that," she said. Then she was stone-faced and silent again. When we pulled into the parking garage of the building and got out of the car I grabbed her by the arm.

"Maggie, have I done something to offend you?" I asked her. She took a deep breath.

"No, you haven't. But I don't look forward to what we have to tell you. So please, can we just get it over with," She said. We continued to walk and rode up the elevator in complete silence, while I contemplated what she could have to tell me.

Once we reached Aro's office. He shook my hand. "Marguerite I'm going to leave you to it.," As he passed her to walk out, Aro kissed his daughter on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. She nodded to him as he left.

"Emmett, I have a rule at my house. I don't bring my work home. I spend so little time at home, when I do get there I don't discuss anything that goes on in the office," She told me as she sat on the edge of the desk in front of me. "So until this incident, this weekend was spread on the news, neither of us even knew the other knew you. The other rule in my house is that we don't discuss past lovers or relationships. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in sweetheart," Maggie called out. When I turned around to see who was entering, and there stood Rosalie Hale. She didn't look much different than the last time I saw her. She was wearing what looked like a chefs jacket. But she walked over to Maggie, and they wrapped their arms around one another and gave each other a chaste kiss.

"Emmett, this is my wife, for all intents and purposes. We haven't officially tied the knot, but it's not because I don't want to. We just can't seem to make time." Rosalie then stroked Maggie's face lovingly.

"Emmett," Rosalie started. "I just wanted to say I'm so very sorry for any hurt I've caused you. We were both played that day, Garrett only used me, because he was jealous of you, and I didn't even know who I was at the time. I tried college and that didn't work. It wasn't until I went to culinary school, and found Maggie, that everything fell into place for me," Maggie was now stroking Rosalie's arm and smiling.

"But when I heard on the news what was happening to you and your girlfriend, I had to tell Maggie. I didn't want it to come out that I was another crazy ex-girlfriend," She finished by taking a deep breath. She then seemed so proud of herself. I just sat there looking at the both of them like they had lost their minds. They were now so lost in each other, I think they forgot I was even in the room.

"May I go now?" I asked them. They then looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Look, I don't mean to downplay your love for each other, but right now, I really don't give a shit. As long as she is not trying to come between me and Bella, or interject herself into our lives this is fine with me. But I'd much rather be at the police station giving Bella my moral support. So, may I go now?" I asked them.

"Yes Emmett, I'll call a car for you. I just wanted to make sure everything was in full disclosure," She said and seemed a bit defeated.

"Maggie, what was it you expected to happen here? Did you think I'd have a panic attack like Bella, or that I'd go all postal? Well, that's not me. But I get it. It's just the only thing that matters to me is Bella," I told them

"And you Emmett McCarty are a saint, If the shoe was on the other foot, I think I would want to beat my ass. Bella is very lucky to have you, and I wish you both all the best," That, made me realize Rosalie was sincere. I stood up then and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Rosalie.

* * *

 **Up Next, The GQ Ad Campaign Seen around the world. Thanksgiving, the proposal and Jacob see's the ad.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I just want to thank you guys for all your reviews. I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. Next chapter won't be up until later tonight.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

On the way to the police station, Caius and Marcus coached me on how to play up the threat I felt when Irina forced her way in. They told me not to lie about the baseball bat, but to embellish how I thought she was going to attack me when I grabbed it. I told them I got it. I understood where they were going with the questioning.

The questioning went smoothly, it only took an hour. Caius and Marcus were right by my side the entire time. Once I was done, Emmett was in the lobby of the police station waiting for me. I ran up to him and jumped into his open awaiting arms. He spun me around and I placed a big kiss on his lips. Once he put me down, Caius held the door and we walked out to the car

Once in the car, Caius explained what was going to happen next.

"They will off her a plea bargain. If she pleads guilty, she won't get jail time. They'll put her on probation for a couple of years with community service and a fine. If she's smart she'll take it. Daddy dearest may not be so smart and may try to buy the most expensive lawyers. I can tell you this. The evidence alone will bury her. The arraignment should be over in about an hour, we'll know by then." He told me.

An hour later, I received a call from Marcus. "Isabella, it's over. She took the plea, three years probation, 3000 hours of community service and a $10,000 fine.," He told me.

"So, it's really over?" I asked.

"Yes Isabella, it's really over."

"Thank you so much for all your help. I told Marcus.

"It was our pleasure, Isabella, that's what we're here for," He said and disconnect the call.

"Okay Bella, now that's over, there is one last thing you need to know. I didn't want to tell you until all of that was done. The reason Maggie wanted to see me today, is because, well, She and my ex, Rosalie, are in a relationship. Have been for a few years after we broke up. They wanted it to be out in the open, so nothing would come up later about it," Emmett told me.

"And you're okay with that?" I asked Emmett.

"I mean yeah, I told them as long as it didn't interfere with you and me, I didn't give a shit." He said.

"I feel the exact same way. Now, let's go celebrate."

Emmett and I celebrated with a bottle of champagne and made love the rest of the day and most of the night.

 **~~oOo~~**

 **JACOB'S POV.**

I'd just got home in Seattle from a game, and turned on the tv to relax a bit when the news came on about Bella, and Emmett McCarty and some stalker. I laughed, who the hell would be stalking that loser. It's just like Bella, to date some has-been loser. She couldn't have the football god, So she attached herself to some has-been loser wannabe. I'll bet he's all fat and bloated, after his non-existent football career. I just turned off the tv and went to bed.

 **~~oOo~~**

November 15, and we were on our way to Paris fashion week when Aro called me into the office. Emmett and I had both seen the mock-up for the issue, so I didn't know what I expected when the issue finally hit the newsstand.

"Isabella, the security team will be escorting you two to Paris," Aro told me.

"Why, has something happened?" I asked. Aro chuckled.

"For someone that works for the press, you don't follow it very often do you? Isabella, you two are the next Bradgalina Jolie or Bennifer Lopez. Entertainment Tonight just dubbed you two Emmybella Swan. Now walk with me," We walked across the hall to the conference room, and Aro pulled the Venetian blinds on the window that looked out over Time Square. I had no idea what I was looking for until I saw the building size ad of Emmett and his 3 story cock in a pair of Green Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The next image I saw, was my legs spread across the entire building. As I followed the image up the building there was my face, looking like I was about to devour Emmett.

"Well say something Isabella," Aro said.

"My dad is going to kill me," I said.

"Well, Isabella everyone else loves you. There are already paparazzi outside the building waiting to get a shot of Emmybella. So just keep close to your bodyguards whenever you are outside. You should be fine while on the shoot, but when you are ready to leave wait for them. Got it?" I was too busy still staring at the billboard flash between the images of Emmett and the images of me and Emmett to answer. I don't know when Aro left, but the next thing I knew Emmett was wrapping his arms around me.

"Pretty cool huh?" Em asked me.

"Emmett, do you realize when my dad see's that magazine he is going to kill me right,"

"Bella, are you serious, You can't even see anything, you're hidden behind me. You can barely even see the corset. All you see are your arms and legs. That's my three-story tall cock on full display, and you are worried about your arms and legs.

"Emmett, everything you said is very true, If it were any other model except me. When the guys in the station are done ogling his daughter, before he has a heart attack, he's going to kill me.

"Bella, it will be fine I promise. You are overreacting to see us on a 25-story building. Now come on, the limo is waiting to take us to the airport. Once we were down in the parking garage, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Afton were waiting at the car.

On the ride to the airport, the call I'd been dreading finally came.

"Hi, daddy," I said

"Bella, I saw the magazine, and while I'm not happy I'm tearing pin-ups of you down from every guy's desk in here, you look absolutely beautiful baby," My dad said.

"So you like it?" I asked.

"Like it, baby I absolutely love it. You know you guys are really a big deal around here. You are now hometown celebrities. The city council is even talking about renaming our street Bella Swan drive. Oh, and by the way, I saw the 25 story building in Time Square on the Today show. Pretty cool, huh?" My dad said proudly.

"Well dad, I was so worried you wouldn't like it," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I baby? Look I know you're not the 16-year-old kid that came to live with me when your mom died. You're a grown woman, capable of making your own decisions. You seem to have a great guy, and you two look great together by the way. But the point is, I made the mistake of trying to make a decision for you before, and it almost cost me, my daughter. I promise that will never, ever happen again. So hey, I'll let you get back to work," he said.

"Actually, dad, we're on our way to the airport," I told him.

"Oh yeah, where to this time?" he asked.

"Paris, for Fashion Week," I told him.

"Wow, wait till I tell Sue. She's gonna freak. Hey, they have those in New York too right?" he asked.

Yeah, in February," I told him.

"Any chance, we could possibly come for that? I mean, I'm not into fashion, and neither is Sue for that matter, but It would give us a chance to see you work up close," he asked.

"Sure dad, I'll set it up. I think Emmett's family will be coming too. At least his little sister will, so yeah you're welcome to come," I told him.

"Okay Bells, well I gotta run. See ya in a couple of weeks, Bye baby.

"Bye, Daddy. Thanks for calling me. I love you.

"Love you too baby, Bye." And I disconnected the call.

"See, you were worried for nothing, I told you he'd love it," Emmett said and gave me a kiss.

"Yeah, he said he's pulling all the pin-ups of me from the guys' desks, but other than that he's proud of me. He even saw the billboard in Time Square on the Today show. He even wants to bring Sue to New York Fashion Week," I told him.

"Well, that sounds cool, I don't know if we'll have our own place by then, but there's plenty of room in the Penthouse. If Alice doesn't annoy the shit out of them.

"So are your folks coming too or just Alice?"

"I think just Alice. Char isn't into fashion and Peter hates New York. He says the people are too uppity and unfriendly." I chuckled at that.

"Okay, you two. We're about to pull up to JFK. Stay in the Limo until we get the bags unloaded. Give Afton your tickets and ID's, and He'll check you in. We'll be right behind you through security. Once we get through security, there will be a terminal golf cart to take you to the boarding gate. Afton will ride on the cart with you. I will be on the second cart with the luggage with Alec and Demetri," Felix told us.

As soon as we were out of the Limo, the camera started flashing and our names were being called.

 _Emmett Bella, over here, can we get a picture? So what do you guys think of your new name, Emmybella? Over here, Bella. You were hot Emmett, Can we get a picture?_

We didn't stand and pose but we didn't hide either. We let them get their pictures, we gave an occasional smile and wave and went on our way. All in all, they were respectful and gave us our space.

We made it through security and the ride to the gate. Once we arrived at the gate, was when all hell broke loose. All it took was one teenage girl to recognize Emmett. She ran up to him but was stopped by Demitri. She had a fresh magazine in hand.

"Mr. Emmett, Can I have your autograph?" she said with her braces smile. Emmett smiled at her and said sure.

She then opened the page to the ad with me and Emmett. While he was signing the page, her smile faded she then looked at me and them back at the page

"OH MY GOD, IT THAT YOU? You're so pretty, can I have your autograph too?"

"Sure sweetheart, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Missy," She said with a lisp from her braces. I signed her magazine; _Missy, Don't let anyone too you, you're not enough. Keep your head held high, Bella._ When I handed her back the magazine, she read what I wrote.

"Oh my god, Bella, Thank you. Can I get a selfie?" before we could respond she pulled out a phone and stood in front of us and took the photo.

"Okay kid that's enough," Demetri said, pulling Missy away by her arm. Once she moved along, she ran to where her mom was.

"OH MY GOD, MOM, EMMETT, AND BELLA JUST SIGNED MY MAGAZINE," She yelled across the terminal.

In two seconds flat, people were coming up asking for autographs and selfies. Luckily our flight was called and we were now boarding the plane. However, boarding the plane didn't seem to help because the passengers and flight attendants were still asking for selfies. The security team finally put a stop to it, and the rest of the flight went well.

Once in Paris, everything else went smoothly. During the day Emmett was in fittings, but at night we got to explore the city. Monday morning started fashion week, and everything went great.

The following Sunday we were back in New York and off work the rest of the week. Wednesday morning we were on our way to Houston.

 **~~oOo~~**

 **JACOB'S POV.**

One of the guys, in the locker room, showed me a Calvin Klein underwear ad. "Jake man you gotta see this chick She is smoking-FUCKING-hot." I took the magazine and opened it up.

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHITBALLS, THAT'S BELLA!"

"You know that chick, Jake?"

"Know her, we grew up together, and we dated for like two years," I told him.

"Fuck hot. And you let a girl like that go, man?"

"Well she didn't exactly look like that then," I said pulling out my wallet to a picture of us together. Yeah, so what I still kept her picture. But then I compared the picture to the one in the magazine. How the fuck did I miss that? My teammate came over and looked at the picture.

"Fuck, she was hot even then, You fucked up big time dude."

I looked at the magazine again. OH HELL NO! Is that fucking Emmett McCarty?


	16. Chapter 15

**EMMETT'S POV**

As soon as we made it back to New York, mission Disney Fairytale Princess Wedding was in full operation. Who knew this was going to be such a covert operation. First of all, the only times available was two days after Christmas and New Years Eve, in December and the last week in January, and that was cutting it too close to Fashion Week.

For the next three days, I was sneaking phone calls, running back and forth to the office to have secret meetings with Maggie and Esme. In actuality, I felt kind of bad for the meetings with Esme. I mean, after all, it was her son Bella was intended to marry. But she was very gracious to help.

"I've always considered Bella a daughter, and you young man, I think you are absolutely perfect for Bella. Too bad my son couldn't stand up to his father. I am just glad she is finding her happiness."

Then there was the ring. I was already spending a fortune on the wedding, not that I was complaining, but I didn't know if I should get the biggest and most expensive ring I could afford, or keep it simple and understated.

I'm sitting in Bella's office on her laptop, looking at rings, when a floral delivery came.

"Can you sign for these sir?" The delivery guy asked.

'Yeah I guess, but she's not here. Do you know who they're from?" I asked him.

"No sir, but there should be a card." He said as I signed his clipboard. They were obviously long-stemmed roses, by the box they were delivered in. I was up and over to Esme's desk immediately.

"Is your son sending Bella flowers now?" I accused.

"Emmett, I—I—don't think so. I—I—mean I haven't talked to him in a few days," Oh wow, I was now making the poor lady nervous. She didn't deserve that, she can't be responsible for what that pussy does.

"Esme, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I mean I could just open the box, but that would be disrespecting her privacy. And I don't want to do that," I hung my head in shame at what I'd just done.

"Oh, you sweet sweet boy. Come with me," she said.

I followed her back to Bella's office. "If it is my son, I will be promptly putting my foot up his ass. Oh, my I can't believe I just said that. I believe being around Caius is a bad influence on me," she giggled like a school girl. That fuckwad Cullen was some piece of work. This woman was so sweet and innocent. And he treated her like a used washrag.

Once she looked at the box, she went to work. "The key is to just slide the ribbon off without breaking it. It takes a woman with delicate fingers," She said as she went to work on the ribbon. Within a few seconds, the ribbon was off the box in perfect condition. She then went through Bella's desk and pulled out a letter opener. She ran the letter opener along the sides and top of the box. She then went over to the sofa table and pulled out a couple of Kleenex. I just quirked my eyebrow, as I watched her work.

"Don't look at me like that, I had to ensure my safety and the safety of my son. Every letter and package was opened that came into that house, I knew its contents before Carlisle did. I had proof of everything. Now that I've gotten away, trust me, when Edward no longer needs Carlisle for school, that son of a bitch is going down," she told me. Now I was a little scared. But she opened the box in record time and extracted the card.

 _Saw the GQ ad, and you look absolutely beautiful, I'll be in New York for a game against the Giants. Call me if you'd like to have dinner. XOXO Jake._

"FUCKING BLACK!" he even put his number on the back.

"You mean Jacob, oh dear boy he was just a childhood friend," Esme told me,

"I'm afraid he was a little more than that. It seems after your son broke her heart, this 'ME' wannabe did a number on her as well. They got closer after Edward broke it off with her," I told Esme.

"Well my dear, you have three choices. We can put the box back together, and you can take them home to her, let her make the choice what she wants to do, you can switch out the cards, and let her think they came from you. Or you can send them back yourself," She told me.

"What would you do Esme?" I asked her.

"What question are you really asking me? What I would do, or what I think you should do?" she looked at me with a very serious expression.

I thought for a moment. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well that depends on you sweetheart, do you feel that Bella would choose you no matter what? I mean you must. You are planning your wedding for her, and you haven't even asked her to marry you.

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She then turned the laptop around to where I was looking at engagement rings.

"Now let me give you some advice. I probably know Bella better than anyone here. Though she's changed a lot from when she dated Edward, I think having her heart broken not once but twice has made her tough as nails. The Bella I knew, would never have tolerated a 25 story billboard in the middle of Time Square," I laughed at that.

"Oh, she shit bricks, but only about what her dad would say," I told her with a chuckle

"Bella is above all else loyal and selfless. She didn't like being the center of attention. Though I think she will think your fairytale wedding is a dream come true," Esme confided in me.

"THAT'S IT ESME! THE TITLE OF THE WEDDING. 'Dreams really do come true',"I told her.

"Ok, I'll make that note, and when we're done here I'll get on the phone with Disney," She told me.

"Edward had the hardest time picking a ring. She didn't wear much jewelry back then,"

"She still doesn't," I added

"But, I think this ring is perfect for her. It's not as simple as the round cut solitaire, Edward bought her. Yet, it's simplistic in design, with a little flair," she showed me a three ½ carat Emerald cut Diamond ring with accent stones on the side.

"It shows she's more mature and confident," Esme told me. I was so busy looking at the ring, I didn't notice Esme had the box of flowers back together, just as I received them.

"Take them to her. I'm positive she'll choose you. I've seen the way she looks at you. I don't think she's ever looked at Edward that way," I think I was falling in love with this woman. If I didn't already have a Char, I'd want Esme to be my mom. I gave her a warm hug.

"Anytime dear," She said as she was exiting the office.

"Umm Esme, about the ring…" I started rubbing the back of my neck and biting my fist

"I'll pick it up on my way home. You can get it when you come in tomorrow," She said and kept walking. I ran to the door then.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have to finalize the plans with Disney," She told me.

"Aww Gee Wiz, you mean I don't just pay the money and everybody at Disney just does there thing?" I asked her looking desperate. I didn't know shit about weddings. All I knew is you say I do, you dress up fancy, you eat, dance, get drunk and eat cake and then you get to fuck your wife.

"Look, Esme, I really don't know anything about weddings. I just happen to see a documentary about Princess Weddings at Disney. When Bella said she'd never been to an amusement park, I thought that was what I wanted to do for her, and what better way than to get married there. My Black card is at your disposal. Please, I'm begging you," I said. She just quirked her eyebrow at me. I then dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her middle and laid my head on her stomach.

"Okay, Okay, anything you want, just get off me," she said. Once I let her go she smoothed out her tailored pencil skirt.

"Alright, Maggie and I will plan the detail But I will be sending you pictures for your approval, and I still need you to come and sign off on the final arrangement, and pick up the ring." She told me.

"Anything, Thank you, Esme, She just patted me on my cheek and walked away.

I went back to the office, called the Jewelry store on the website, ordered the ring. Sent a text to Esme as to which store, picked up the box of flowers and went home.

When I got back to the house, Bella was working on editing from Milan and Paris. When I walked in the door carrying the box of flowers. She jumped up from the sofa and ran over to me. She nearly crushed the flowers trying to get to me. I looked at her for a moment. She was getting a little thick, but that didn't matter to me. More of her to hold on to. Must have been all the la patisserie we stopped at in Paris. I didn't think Bella was going to be on my side of the camera lens anymore. Aro said it was a one time deal, but I would talk to Maggie and figure out how to ask her delicately if she wanted a workout plan. I already knew the hard way from Peter, you don't tell your woman you think she's getting chunky. I'd helped him patch up his head on more than one occasion from where Char planted the cast iron skillet, where his skull used to be.

"Oh my God, Em, you brought me flowers?" she asked as she looked at me. Wow, she certainly was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. For some reason today, even more so. She had this glow about her.

"Um no actually, they were delivered to your office," I told her.

"What were you doing in my office?" she said as she grabbed the box.

"Um I had to sign some papers for wardrobe and Maggie just had me to drop them on your desk," Please, Please let her buy that.

"Oh, Ok," Whew! She was now ripping the ribbon off the box of Roses. I smirked a little thinking of Esme.

She picked up the card, I pretended to look for something to eat in the fridge. She didn't even look at the flowers. She went over to the sofa and picked up her phone.

"Um yes, I had flowers delivered to me at my office and I'm not in the office, so they were brought home to me. Is there a way I can have them sent back?" She said over the phone.

"Well, I don't want them. Well fine, I'll just throw them away then. Thanks for nothing." She disconnected the call. She then picked the card up again. And dialed Jake's number on the back of the card.

"Jake this is Bella, I don't want your flowers, and I definitely don't want to have dinner with you. Do not look me up when you are in New York, If you come anywhere near me or my job, I will have you arrested for stalking. I already put one bitch away for stalking, I don't mind putting a pussy away as well," she said before disconnecting the call.

"Em honey, the next time I receive flowers and they didn't come from you, you can just toss them," she told me.

"And just for future reference, I hate red roses, the smell is nauseating. I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna go lay down,"

"You okay baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't realize before that the smell of roses makes me sick. Can you take those to the incinerator?" she asked.

"Sure baby, but can I get you anything?" I asked her.

"Is there any ginger ale?" she asked. I went and checked the fridge.

"No babe, But I can go to a bodega and pick some up," I told her.

"Do you mind, and maybe some saltines?" she asked.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Fuck she was getting thick.

"Anything for you baby, I'll be back quickly," I told her and grabbed the flowers and headed out the door. I dump the flowers at the incinerator, and headed to the garage and jumped back in my car to find a bodega. A half an hour later I was back. I went to the bedroom and Bella was sound asleep. I looked at my watch, and it was only 1 pm. I've never known Bella to take a nap during the day, shit, she barely slept at night.

So I put the ginger ale in the fridge and crackers in the pantry and went to the living room to play video games. Three hours later and Bella still wasn't awake.

I got a text with a picture of a princess gown in blue and gold, with a question what size. I stepped out into the hall of the building and called Esme.

"Esme, I'm not sure what size, because she's gained a little weight," I told her.

"Well put her on the phone, I'll ask her and tell her we're sending over some clothes for her to try," Esme told me.

"Well, she's sleeping right now, she wasn't feeling well, she said the smell of roses makes her sick," I told Esme.

"No, it doesn't. Bella used to help me in my rose garden all…" then Esme paused.

"What Esme?"

"OH DEAR. Where is she gaining weight? Esme asked.

"Around her waist, but mostly her ass, but Esme, I don't want to tell her that, I think she still looks beautiful, in fact, I've never seen her more beautiful," I told Esme.

"Like she has an inner glow?" Esme asked.

"Dear, I think Bella may be pregnant," She told me. I just hung my head in complete silence.

"Emmett, honey, are you still there? Esme asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm still here," I said defeated.

"Emmett honey you don't sound happy. Are you not ready for a baby?" Esme asked me.

"Oh Gosh Esme, it's not that. I actually kind of expected it. My sister Alice had a vision of a baby the day I met Bella. But Esme, I've wanted to ask Bella to marry me from the first day I laid eyes on her. I knew the moment I saw her she would be my wife. And the possibility of having a family with her is my dream. But I don't want her to think I'm only asking her to marry me because she's pregnant. Esme, I love Bella with everything I am. I wanted to do this the right way. I wanted to meet her dad, and ask for his blessing, and she meets my folks."

"Well, what's stopping you from doing that?" She asked.

"Well nothing I guess, but what if she figures out she's pregnant before I get a chance?" I asked her.

"Well then, let's work on plan B. Go ahead and call her dad, ask for his permission over the phone. Tell him you plan on asking her over the holiday. I think we'd better go with the 2 days after Christmas as the date for the wedding. That gives us less than a month to get the invitations out. Is there anyone other than the immediate family that will be attending?

"No other than the GQ family, You, Maggie, Aro Caius and Marcus. I guess Rosalie I don't know if Maggie will come without her and the security guys. I don't know if my brother can make it from Iraq in time. I really wanted him as best man. I don't know any of Bella's friends.

"She never really had any, not in Forks anyway. She was sort of a loner. Other than the kids on the reservation. She never mentioned any from Phoenix. She and I were sort of the same that way. I think that's why we hit it off so well. Em, can you get away now? Why don't you meet me at the Jewelers in say an hour? At least you'll have the ring. I'll get Maggie working on the plane fare for everyone. When you talk to her dad, ask him is there anyone you should invite. Maybe who we would choose as a Maid of Honor? Unfortunately, sweetheart, I think the surprise wedding is blown. We need to know how to size her for the gown." Esme advised.

"Okay, I'm going to go back in and check on her, if she's awake I'll let her know I have an errand to run, otherwise I'll leave a note. I'll call her dad from the car. See you in an hour. Thanks again. I disconnected the call.

I entered the door, to find Bella standing there with a curious look on her face.

"Who were you just talking to, Em?" She asked me.

"Hey babe, are you feeling better? I asked her, trying to distract her from her question.

"No, not really. I'm really tired. I think I may be coming down with something, which really sucks. I don't want to be sick for Thanksgiving. It's the first time I'm meeting your folks," she said.

"Well baby, I got your ginger ale. I'll get you the drink and you can go back and lay down and get some more rest? I actually have an errand to run. Do you want me to bring you some soup or something?

"Yes, that sounds nice. Can you stop at that deli I like and get some chicken soup? And maybe some Ice Cream. Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey. I've had a craving for that since we were in Paris. I couldn't find any there.

"Will do, but come on baby, let's get you back to bed," I told her, and gave her a passionate kiss. Once we got back to the room, she got in bed and I made sure she was tucked in and kissed her again on the forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I told her.

"Okay babe, you always know how to take care of me," she said drowsily. I grabbed a jacket and headed out of the room.

"Em?" she still sounded sleepy.

"Yeah, baby.

"You didn't say who you were talking to in the hall," she was nearly asleep how was she still aware of that?

"Um, it was Char. You know how she gets, I didn't want to disturb you, in case Char got carried away," I don't think she even heard me, because the next sound I heard was a light snore, and it was so cute.

So now I was out the door again and on the phone with her dad.

"Chief Swan? This is Emmett, How are you today sir," I asked him.

"Oh Hi Emmett, and Please, call me Charlie. He said. "Is there something wrong, Is Bella okay, have the plans changed for Thanksgiving?

"Oh No Sir, nothing like that. Well, you see sir. I was going to ask this when I saw you face to face, but I thought I'd better get the ball rolling before then. Sir, I'd like your blessing to ask your daughter's hand in marriage. I told him.

"Son, I'd be right proud to have you as my son-in-law. But what's changed, if you were going to wait? Have you knocked my daughter up?" Of course, he would go there, but I couldn't lie to him.

"Sir, it has come to my attention, that may be a possibility. But let me assure you, it has been my intention to ask her to marry me from the moment I laid eyes on her. As a matter of fact, I've spent the last month planning the wedding.

"You've been planning a wedding before you even asked her to marry you?" He asked me in shock.

"Yes, sir. You see, Bella said she didn't have much of a childhood. And She'd never been to an amusement park. I wanted to take her to Disney world. I'd seen this documentary of Disney Fairy Princess weddings, and I thought what better way than to marry her at Disney world. I don't think she's realized she's pregnant yet. If she realizes it before I ask, I don't want her to think I'm only asking because she's pregnant. The invitations should go out in a few days. I'm in the process of the final arrangements.

"Damn, son. You are the very definition of going big or go home. So when's this wedding?"

"Well, the only dates available on such short notice was two days after Christmas and New Years day. And the last week in January, and that's too close to New York Fashion Week, which we both have to be back for. So I thought we'd do the first date. But I also need to know, who would she choose as her Maid of Honor?" I asked him.

"I'd have to check with Sue, I know her and Leah Clearwater, that's Sue's daughter were friends, as well as Leah's cousin Emily, and the Black twins Rachel and Rebecca." He told me.

"NO!, NO BLACKS! I growled over the phone.

"Oh, I take it you've met Jacob?" He asked.

"No, and he'd better thank god I've not had the pleasure because my pleasure would be in rearranging his face. He sent her two dozen long-stemmed roses today, which made her sick, part of what made me realize she may be pregnant. He only sent them after he saw our ad in GQ," I told him

"Yeah, secretly I wanted them to get together, being he was a friend of the family, though, I never pushed for it. That was until I realized he's a self-centered jerk. I'll have a talk with his dad," he told me.

"The plans of this wedding being secret may come to an end if Bella really is pregnant. They won't know how to size her for a dress if she gains more weight, but I'd like very much if you could get back to me as soon as possible of the girls. But can you send a text message, it will be more discrete, and easier to answer than a phone call." I told him.

"Son, though I know you must love her, I'm not sure you know my daughter very well, she doesn't like being the center of attention," She advised me.

"Sir, I'm quite aware of that, but Bella has come a long way from that. She's had her half naked body on display in Times Square if you've forgotten. And we have been bombarded by paparazzi since the day the billboard and magazine ad came out," I reminded him.

"I'd have to say you're right, son. As I stated before, I'd be right proud to call you my son-in-law, and for you to now take care of my little girl. But please son, take care of her. She's all I've got. The only good thing I've accomplished in my life," his voice was cracking and I could tell he was about to break down.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say, except I will take care of her if my life depends on it, But I have to go, I'm at the Jewelers and they are about to close."

"Okay son, well I'll see you in a couple of days, and when I get those names, I'll text." He told me. I disconnected the call and rushed to where Esme had been watching through the plate glass window."

"Emmett sweetheart, Everything is taken care of. How did it go with her father?" She asked.

"It went great. He gave me his blessing. He will text with the girls' names," I told her.

"I've been thinking, I think you should propose tonight. Tell her what you've got planned. That way if she discovers she pregnant, there will be no doubt of your intention. It will also be something to present to the family when you meet," she told me.

"I think you're right Esme. I don't know how we ever survived without you. But I gotta run, I've still got to get soup and Chunky Monkey to pick up," I told her.

"Cravings already, oh dear god. Good Luck Emmett," she said before I rushed out of the shop.

* * *

 **I promise you, I have been trying to push back the pregnancy, but the voices in my head won't let me We are still having arguments as to when Bella should know she's pregnant. They also want Jake to do something really stupid so Emmett can rearrange his face. Also, I didn't get much sleep today. I've been researching Disney Weddings all afternoon. I think you guys are going to love it. Thank God this is my early night at work**


	17. Chapter 16

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up, and the house was dark and quiet. Where the heck was Emmett? I sent him to get soup and Ice cream, surely he'd have been back by now. I turned on the lamp on the bedside table. And there was a note from Emmett

 _Meet me on the Terrace, and dress warmly, it's a little cold out. But I have the terrace heaters lit._

 _Love your Emmy Bear._

I looked at my phone, JESUS, I've been asleep for 8 hours. I don't even sleep 8 hours at night. I remember waking up briefly to get ginger ale, and heard Emmett talking in the hall on his phone. I remember asking him who he was talking to, but I don't remember the answer.

I got up went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was still feeling a little nauseous, however, I don't recall flowers ever making me feel like this before. I've helped Esme in her rose garden, and they never made me feel sick. Maybe I was just coming down with something.

I put on my black turtle-necked sweater dress and black boots. I looked in the mirror. I used to love this outfit. It used to hug all my curves just right, now my ass just looks big and my tits look like melons. I probably just ate too many pastries in Paris. We did stop at a lot of shops, and I just had to try everything. I'll just throw on a jacket, maybe Em won't notice how chunky I'm getting, and when we get back from Texas, I'll start going to the gym with him in the mornings. That was another thing that's changed. I did use to go to the gym at least three times a week before I moved here. I think I've only gone a total of three times since I've been here.

I walked up the stairs to the terrace door, and I couldn't believe my eyes. When the heck did he have time to do all this.

There were string lights and tea candles. Both terrace heaters were lit as well as the outdoor fireplace. But I don't see Emmett.

"Emmy, are you out here?"

As soon as the words fall from my lips, My Greek God steps out of the shadows. He is wearing a tailored Calvin Klein Black suit with a white shirt, with a red tie. And he is standing there in true GQ model stance, with one hand in his pocket, looking sexy as sin. He walks over to me and holds out one hand.

"Will you dance with me Isabella?" he says.

"Emmett I'd love to dance with you, but there's no music," I told him.

"That can be rectified very simply, my love."

He then pulls out the remote for the iPod docking station, and I swear to god the corniest song he could have ever picked started playing, but I gave him an A for effort. I almost laughed when I heard the intro. But I sucked it up and took his hand, and let him pull me close.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more.

I guess for the first time I really listened to the words, because, I then knew why he picked it. He then stopped the music and looked at me. He then got down on one knee.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"Isabella, I know I couldn't have picked a cornier song to play. But It's how I feel. I feel like time stood still the day I looked into your eyes. And when you kissed me, my mind exploded. I feel like I have waited my entire life for you, and I don't want to go another minute without you. When you asked me if you could get me anything before I said a Xanax. My mind said kiss me again, and agree to be my wife.

So, Isabella Swan. Would you please do me the honor, of agreeing to be my wife?"

He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Emmett, you're serious?"

"Yes baby, I've never been more serious about anything before," he told me.

"YES, YES, YES. A hundred times YES, a THOUSAND TIMES YES!" he then took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. It was the most beautiful Emerald cut diamond I'd ever seen. I came down on my knees to meet him with a kiss, He stood us both up and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"Bella, I have another surprise for you." Please come sit down next to the fireplace. He had pulled the loveseat over next to the fireplace. Before I sat down, he pulled a portfolio from under the cushion, then motioned for me to sit, before he did.

Remember when you told me I was a big kid and you said you envied people like that," I nodded that I did. "Well, I asked you the one thing you've always wanted to do…"

"And I said go to an amusement park," He in turn nodded.

"Well, I'm taking you to Walt Disney World," He told me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, YOU'RE SHITTING ME!" My face lit up like all the fucking string lights and tea candles.

"Damn, Bella you sound more excited about Disney World than the engagement," He told me with a laugh.

"Oh Emmy, I am extremely excited about the engagement, but this is fucking Walt Disney World, The happiest place on earth," I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"Well I'm so happy you feel that way, because, that's where we're getting married," He told me. I just looked at him. Suddenly I couldn't comprehend what he had just said, I mean It sounded like he said we were getting married at Walt Disney World, but that couldn't possibly be what he meant. I mean really you go there you see Mickey Mouse, you ride Space Mountain, you see the light parade and fireworks and you go home. But it sounded like he actually suggested that we were getting… IS that even possible? It must be a joke so out of nowhere I started laughing hysterically. It took me a minute to notice that Em wasn't laughing with me. He actually looked defeated.

"Wait, Em that was a joke right, I mean is that even possible, how is that possible?" I asked him. Suddenly, he wasn't as happy as he was earlier. He just opened the portfolio and handed it to me. And I started reading.

 **DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE**

 **Isabella Marie Swan**

 **To Marry**

 **Emmett Dale McCarty Jr.**

 **December 27** **th**

 **Location: The Magic Kingdom, Cinderella Wedding Pavillion**

 **Guest 20-30**

 **Transportation to the Wedding Venue: Limousine**

 **Transportation to Reception Venue Crystal Cinderella Pumpkin Coach**

 **Wedding Entertainment Trumpeters and Harp Players**

 **Reception Entertainment Reception DJ**

 **Dinner plated service**

 **Participation in Light Parade,**

 **The exclusive view of Fireworks**

 **Beauty and the Beast Theme**

 **Dinner Service Salad Caprese, Truffle Mac & Cheese, Herb Mascarpone Risotto, and Pan Seared Mahi Mahi.**  
 **Dessert Table**

 **BLUE AND GOLD BEAUTY AND THE BEAST THREE TIER TOPSY TURVY CAKE**

 **BRIDE WARDROBE BELLE GOLD WEDDING GOWN**

 **GROOM WARDROBE BEAST BLUE AND GOLD TUX**

 **HOLOGRAM FLOOR EFFECT**

 **ISABELLA AND EMMETT LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

There were so many more details I couldn't read anymore. My head was spinning, I was utterly amazed, and Beauty and the Beast was my favorite Disney movie

"EMMETT!" You—you—did all this?" I exclaimed. He then ducked his head sheepishly.

"I had help,"

"I don't care, Was this what you envisioned for our wedding?" He nodded his head.

"Emmett, how long have you been planning this?"

"Since you said you'd never been to an amusement park." I thought about it

"That was when we came back from California when we moved here."

"Yes"

"That was a month ago," Again he nodded.

"But if you don't like it?"

"Emmett I don't like it, I am absolutely positively madly in love with it, and with you. I just didn't know this was even a possibility."

"SO are you ready to get married?" He was now growing a smile on his face. I looked at the itinerary again. The date was December 27th.

"That's in four weeks."

"Yes,"

"Then let's do it," I told him.

"REALLY?" he asked

"Really, really," I replied.

Emmett then picked me up and spun me around. But that wasn't exactly the right move. Because my stomach flipped. And I was now heaving into a potted plant. Emmett was holding my hair back.

"Umm, Bella honey, I don't really know how to ask you this," Emmett now sounds really really nervous,

"Baby, you can ask me anything," I told him as I'm now dry heaving over the plant. I heard him blow out a breath.

"Baby, when was the last time you had your period? I don't recall you having one since we've been together," he asked me.

"Ummm sure I… Ummm," I couldn't think when I'd had it.

"Uhh-Huh, Come with me." Em grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the house. He went to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a bag and handed it to me. I looked in the bag and there were three different brand pregnancy test.

"Now you go deal with those, and I 'm gonna warm you some soup and crackers, and some ginger ale," He went to the fridge and pulled out the tub of soup from the deli and I went to the bathroom to pee on the sticks.

"How did I miss that? Has so much really been going on that I miss the fact that I haven't had my periods. I finished up, washed my hands and went back to Emmett in the dining room. He had bowls of soup set up for the both of us.

"Set your phone for 5 minutes, honey," I told him. He set his phone then came and pulled out the chair for me to sit.

"When did you figure it out Em?" I asked.

"Baby, let me explain something to you, I notice things, but I don't all ways put them together. Esme helped me put it together. I told her about you getting sick from the roses, and she said roses don't make you sick because you used to work in her rose garden. And please don't hit me over the head with a cast iron skillet, when I say this because I love every single curve on your sexy body…" I laughed when he said that.

"…but I noticed you had gotten, thicker. Not that you don't already have fabulous breast, but right now you have ta-ta's til next Tuesday,"

I squeeze my breast at this point and noticed how tender they are.

"You have always been the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but right now, you have the most beautiful glow, it's like you are radiating from the inside out." I smiled at him. I got from my chair and went and sat in his lap.

"Emmett, are we ready to be parents? I mean, we have a lot on our plate, obviously, if I haven't even missed my period in six weeks.," we both chuckled.

"I think I distracted you," he said tickling me. " Bella, I want to see your swollen belly carrying my child. I want to put cream on your belly and go get you whatever crazy craving you want in the middle of the night. I want to be there when you push our son or daughter out and give it life. I have dreamed of this for a long time." He told me.

"Em, I wish I had your enthusiasm. I never thought I wanted to be a parent, but now that there is the possibility I'm excited. But I'm also really nervous about it. What if I'm not a good mom, babe? What if I forget the baby like I forgot my period?

"I'll put an app on your phone," He laughed. I slapped him on the chest.

"That's not funny, babe. I'm serious.

"I think we can figure it out together," he told me. Just then the alarm on his phone buzzed. I looked at Em, and he kissed me on the forehead and we walked to the bathroom.

I was too scared to look so I made Em go in.


	18. Chapter 17

**JACOB'S POV**

"Hi dad," I say to my dad coming into the house.

"Jake, wow I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't the Seahawks playing on Thanksgiving?" My dad says to me.

"Yeah they are, but I dislocated my shoulder in practice, and Coach took pity and said I could come home for Thanksgiving. I'll be out for the next two games, but I'm still going to New York for the Giant's game, I just won't be playing," I told him.

"So, you planning on seeing Bella while you're there?" My dad asked me

"No, she thinks she's too good for me now that she's got her big important job with GQ, I sent her two dozen long-stemmed roses as congratulations on her photo. On the card, I told her I'd be in New York for the game, and to call me if she'd like to have dinner. The bitch called me and told me she was burning the flowers and a threat. I was just trying to be friendly and wanted to visit an old friend while in town, fuck her. The slut, showing her ass for the world to see. She thinks she's the shit with that has-been of a boyfriend of hers," Okay, I was pissed, maybe a little jealous. Do you know how much I spent on the fucking flowers? I don't spend money on bitches like that. Dinner and a fuck, that's it.

"That's enough Jake, you will not disrespect her like that. That's still my friend's daughter. Now Jake, think about it, you broke up with the girl for no reason, and left her high and dry in that apartment. Charlie was upset with me for the longest because she only got that apartment so that she could be with you. She could have stayed in the dorms…"I had to cut him off

"But dad…" He then cut me off with his Chief's voice.

"I'm not finished! You don't send a 'friend' two dozen long-stemmed roses. You send those to someone you are in love with. Now that might not have been what you intended. But she's a woman Jaked, and obviously more sophisticated now. She obviously took that gesture as it should have been intended. Obviously, that scholarship was wasted on you, because you didn't learn shit in the fancy college." My dad came down on me hard.

"May I speak now?" I asked him out of respect.

"Yes, you may." He replied.

"Dad, I didn't exactly break up with her. Yes, I moved out because I was moving to the football dorm. But she got pissed because I was moving out, and yeah maybe I didn't think about I was sticking her with the apartment." Maybe I didn't make smart moves.

"Face it Jake, when you became a football star, you forgot about all the little people that were there for you when you weren't shit, including your family. Luckily we are pre-destined to love you. So I hear that she looks really good. I haven't seen the magazine yet, but Charlie keeps going on and on about it.

"She looks like a slut," I say under my breath. "Yeah, I guess. But what's with the modeling, I thought she was a photographer?" I asked my dad.

"She is, a famous photographer. And that modeling thing was just a one-time deal, with her new boyfriend according to Charlie. I'm actually getting tired of this whole Bella thing, to be honest, but of course, he's proud of his daughter, just as I'm proud of you, but you are kind of disappointing me at the moment, Jacob."

"I'm sorry, dad. I have the magazine, did you want to see it?" My dad just looked at me with a confused look.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised, you've been coming down so hard on the girl since you walked int the door, yet you are carrying the magazine around. Yeah let me see it, Charlie keeps promising to bring it but hasn't got around to it," I went to my duffle bag and pulled out the magazine and turned to the centerfold.

"Wow, that's pretty good, it's tasteful, she's hidden behind the guy, so you can't see her much, but her face is beautiful, I mean yeah it gives an illusion of sex, but I guess that's what they want, right. So that's the boyfriend huh, yeah I remember that guy, he was a big-time football player at one time. He's still in shape, not like other retired players, but I guess you have to be to be a male supermodel.

"Whatever, so are we going to Sue's for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Nope, we have to fend for ourselves this year, unless you want to see if Emily is cooking. Sue is going with Charlie to Texas," My dad told me.

"What's in Texas?"

"They are spending Thanksgiving with Bella and this guys parents," My dad told me

"UHHHHHGGGGG! That's it I'm tired of talking about Bella, and this has-been model wannabe, I'm going to see what Sam and Emily are up to," I then walked out and slammed the door.

What am I gonna do, I've thought about Bella over the years, but when I saw that ad, now I can't seem to get her out of my mind? And how the fuck was I supposed the know I was sending the wrong flowers, I don't know shit about that. I don't date, I pick a girl waiting after the game, and fuck her, I may take her to dinner If I think I might wanna fuck her again. I thought I was being sweet sending flowers. I could have just shown up for dinner, and then maybe I could have just fucked her.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

I wake up to my name being called.

JACOB!

I look at my phone and It's fucking 4:00 am. FUUUUUCK! I should have stayed in fucking Seattle.

"Yeah, dad," I say groggily as I wander into his room still half asleep

"Son, do me a favor, please. I was supposed to take Charlie and Sue to the airport this morning, but I'm not feeling well today. My legs hurt. Please, son, can you take them. They have an 8 am flight, and they are flying out of Seattle.

"Yeah, dad. I'll get dressed. Can you call them and tell them I'm on my way? Do you need to go to the hospital or anything, I hate to leave you if you're not feeling well, but if you'll be okay when I take them to Seattle, I think I'm just going to stay home." I asked him. This Thanksgiving just blows and I just really want to be alone.

"Jake that's fine, if it gets too bad I'll call Emily as usual," Great now he's throwing a guilt trip on me.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll come back after I drop them. But you know that's a 5-6 hour drive round trip?"

"Yeah son, I'll be fine, it was good to see you." I go over and kiss him on the forehead, go back to my room quickly pack my bags, and make my bed. After quick bathroom time, I'm out the door.

Thirty minutes later and I pull up at Charlie's.

"JAAAKE, what a surprise, I didn't know you were visiting your dad," Charlie said giving me a hug as I get out and help him with the luggage. I lift with one arm as to not further injure my shoulder, and lightly scratch my Beamer.

"Fuck!" This is just not my week.

"You might wanna use two hands, Jake," Charlie says with a laugh, and I just wanna rip that mustache off

"Can't, I dislocated my shoulder, that's why I came home. Also thought I was going to get some of Sue's home cooking."

"Oh I'm sorry Jake, maybe Christmas," Sue said as she finally came out of the house. She came and gave me a hug. I gave her a one arm hug back.

"Well, I wouldn't count on that either. There's a big possibility we'll be in Florida for Christmas," Charlie said

"Oh really, what's in Florida," I ask as we all get in the car, with Sue up front with me and Charlie in the backseat

"Well, I guess I'll find out when we get to Houston. Emmett called me and ask for my blessing to propose to Bella. If she says yes, they're getting married in Walt Disney World in Florida." I looked at him through the rearview and he was so proud, and I just wanted to rip his smug face off.

"What's the rush, he knocked her up or something," I say sarcastically.

"Well Jake, he did confess that may be a possibility, but he was adamant, he's been planning the wedding before he even proposed. He wanted to give Bella a fantasy come true.

"WHAT!, it was a joke WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Jake calm down, you look like you are about to blow a gasket". I look at Charlie again, and I am seeing red. I gripped the steering wheel and my knuckles are white and I feel like I'm going to snap it off the car. I don't say another word to either of them. Sue has dozed off to sleep at the early hour ride and every time I look back at Charlie he's looking back at me with concern.

We pull up at the airport and I pop the trunk. I don't even get out of the car. I'm just waiting for my trunk to close. But he obviously sends Sue to check the luggage, and he taps on my window. I pushed the button for the automatic window.

"Look, Jake, I don't know what your problem is, and why Bella getting married pissed you off so much, but you need to let it go. You broke up with her remember."

"Why does everybody keep saying that, I did not break up with her. Yes, I moved out of the apartment, but we mutually decided to end it." I told him with a scowl

"Well, that's not how she remembers it, but even so. She's moved on, and so should you." I hit the button on my automatic window and just looked out my front windshield. Once my trunk was closed I sped off tires spinning.

But I didn't go home, I parked in long-term parking. Grabbed my duffle bag and caught the tram to the terminal. Once inside I looked at the departure board and walked over to the ticket desk.

"Round trip to Houston Texas"

 **BELLA'S POV**

Aro let us take one of the companies Jet for the weekend. It's become quite difficult to take a commercial flight, and since this was a private family trip and we didn't want to take security away from their families for the entire weekend.

Once we arrived in Houston, there would be an SUV waiting for us in the hanger. The plan was to wait in the jet for my dad and Sue's commercial flight to land, which was only an hour after our flight, and we would pick them up in arrivals and head out to the ranch.

I still wasn't feeling well, so it was good to have a private cabin. Emmett played his video games while I rested. Before we arrived at the airport, Emmett made the limo stop and get a fuck-ton of saltines and made sure the plane was stocked with ginger ale. This was already starting out as the worse Thanksgiving in history.

When It was time to pick up my dad and Sue. Emmett woke me up and literally had to carry me off the plane I was so weak.

"Bella, baby I think maybe we should get you to a hospital, I know what the pregnancy test said but somethings not right sweetheart, and you're scaring me. I just don't think we can wait to get back to New York to see your doctor." Emmett told me. "Honey I just got you in my life, and you are going to be my wife, I can't lose you.

"Em, I think you're overreacting. One of the three pregnancy tests said positive and the other two were negative. So I'm either pregnant or I have the stomach flu." I told him. "Besides, I don't want to spoil everyone's holiday by sitting in an emergency room with the flu.

"Bella, this I am not going to argue with you about, baby. Now we will wait for your dad and future stepmother, take them out to the ranch, but you and I are coming back into town to find a 24-hour urgent care. End of discussion." WOW, that was sexy as fuck, Emmett putting his foot down. If I wasn't so sick I'd fuck him right now in this SUV.

I laid my seat back just enough so I could still see when my dad and Sue walked out of the terminal. Emmett had seen pictures of my dad, so he knew who he was looking for.

"There they are baby," Emmett said, as I had closed my eyes again for a brief moment. "Sit tight I'll go greet them and get them to the car.

I saw Emmett and my dad shake hands, and my dad pats Emmett on the shoulder. Em then gave Sue a sweet hug. They were discussing something before Emmett pointed to the car and my dad looked over concerned. I gave him a little wave. I then saw Sue walking toward the car. I raised my seat opened the door and was about to get out.

"Hey Bella, no sweetie, don't get out," She said brushing my bangs from my forehead and touching my forehead to see if I had a fever. I forgot Sue was a nurse.

"Well honey, you don't have a fever, so I doubt it's a viral infection. I say let Emmett take you to get a blood test done. They are more accurate than a urine pregnancy test." She told me.

"It's good to see you, Sue, I've missed you guys," I told her. She was climbing into the back seat of the SUV and Dad and Emmett was loading the luggage in the back.

"Hey sweetpea, sorry you're not feeling well. But I agree with Emmett, let him take you to an urgent care. We'll make ourselves comfortable at the ranch until you get back. I think we'll have a hoot with Peter and Charlotte anyway." My dad said.

"Well Charlie, if you want to get along, you'd better drop the Charlotte and call her Char," Emmett said with a laugh. He then leaned over and kiss me, then took my hand over the center console.

"Buckle up everybody. We've got a little ride ahead of us. Bella, I was telling your dad, we technically aren't in Houston, the ranch is in a little one horse town, well technically 20 horse town called Pinehurst. It's about 40 miles outside of Houston."

My dad laughed then. "Bella it's actually smaller than Forks, it's only got a little over 1000 people," Charlie said.

Oh great. Well, at least it wasn't' cold rainy or snowing.

* * *

 **Jacob, you are such a dumb ass. Say it with me Jake "I'm a dumbass**


	19. Chapter 18

**WARNING: Violence. I under no circumstance condone police brutality, the collaboration of police brutality or vigilante justice**

 **JACOB'S POV**

The cheese has officially slid off my cracker. What the fuck am I doing? I'm sitting in Sea-Tac airport with a ticket to Houston, TX, _in coach_ for Christ sake.

What am I doing?

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Bella, I know you were in love with him, but trust me, honey, it's better you found out now, than after you married him,_

 _"I know Jake but it still hurts, I thought he was my entire life, now he's gone, what do I have" She was crying so hard into my shoulder, I barely was making out what she was saying. My best friend's heart was broken, I was just glad I could be here for her and try to comfort her. But what can I say, I'm a testosterone filled 16-year-old boy, holding this beautiful 18-year-old-woman in my arms was doing things to me. I tried to pull away._

 _"I'm sorry Jake if I am making you uncomfortable," She said as she tried to dry her eyes and calm her crying. Even with the puffy eyes and runny nose and tear stained cheeks, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. I took my thumbs and wiped the tears from under her eyes, and as my thumbs traced her flush cheeks, my heart fluttered. I tried to kiss her. My lips barely got the sweet taste of hers before she pushed me roughly away._

 _"Stop it, Jake, what do you think you're doing?" She asked me with a mixture of surprise and anger._

 _"Bella I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you just see me as the kid who made you eat my mud pies, but Bella I had a crush on you even then. I know you are just getting out of this relationship, and you don't deserve me hitting on you already, But Bella, would you give me a chance to prove, I'll be good to you Bella."_

 _"Jake like you said, it's too soon. If I were to start something with you now, it would only be a rebound relationship. Just be my friend Jake. That's what I need right now."_

 _"I'm sorry, I get that, Bella. I will give you all the time you need, but please don't count me out, Bella. Don't push me away."_

 ** _TWO YEARS LATER_**

 _"Bella is the blindfold necessary."_

 _"Yes baby, it's a surprise." My Rabbit finally stopped, Bella's truck wasn't running, but I'd have it running again by the end of the week. She then pulled off the blindfold._

 _"TADA!"_

 _"Where are we, Bella?" We were parked outside of a small apartment complex. It was a cute complex, but I wasn't quite sure yet what was going on, or why we were here._

 _"I rented it for us baby. I mean I'm a junior Jake, even though it's my first year here. I don't want to be stuck in a freshman dorm. You could live here with me." She said ducking her head sheepishly._

 _'Bella, are you sure, I mean sweetie, I'd have to get a job to help you with the rent. I only have what I would have paid in dorm fees._

 _"I know Jake, and I can cover you. I have money from the photographs I sold. But then I won't be able to get a car like I'd planned. We'll still have to drive your rabbit and my pick up."_

 _"Aww Bella sweetheart, I can try to go back to the tribal elders and see if there's extra money in the scholarship fund, but I doubt they will say the apartment is a necessity. Hey but how about this?" I pulled out the flyer I'd picked up in the student union about the walk-on football tryouts. "If I'm good enough, they could offer me a football scholarship, then I could use what's left over for the Tribal scholarship to help you with rent and bills. And you could still get that car you wanted. Sweetheart, I'm surprised that truck is still running at all. I only fixed it up for you to run about Forks, I'd only hoped it last you through high school. But I promise I will keep it running for us as long as I can. Now come here baby, We need to christen our new home."_

 _I picked her up and carried her through the door of the apartment and straight to the bedroom. I took her virginity that night._

 ** _TWO MONTHS LATER_**

 _"Bella honey, we need to talk,"_

 _"Now you wanna talk Jake? Where the fuck have you been for the last week. I know you've had classes and football practice, but was it too much for you to come home?"_

 _"Come home to what Bella, you bitching at me all the time about not having time for you? Bella, why can't you just support me? They love me on that football field, Bella. They all say I could get drafted before I even finish college. All I need from you is for you to stand by my side and look pretty."_

 _"Is that all you think of me Jake, as a piece of arm candy for you, well fuck you, Jacob Black, I didn't come here just to be a pretty piece of arm candy for you? Unlike you, I didn't have a damn thing handed to me. I work very hard for everything I get. I'm a strong, intelligent woman Jake. And the moment you realize that the better off we will be."_

 _"Bella look, I didn't come here to have an argument with you. I actually just came back to pack my things"_

 _"WHAT! At the beginning of the month? Right when rent is due? Jake, you promised you'd have the money for rent this month. My truck has even stopped running, and I've had to walk or take Uber to classes, but you'd know that if you even bothered to check in."_

 _"I'm sorry Bella, I'll take a look at it before I leave, but I'm sorry, I'm moving into the football dorm. And I need to pay the dorm fees there."_

 _"GET THE FUCK OUT JAKE! DON'T EVEN FUCKING BOTHER."_

 _I then started walking toward the bedroom to start packing._

 _"HELL THE FUCK NO!, GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU THE FUCK OUT! I"LL HAVE YOUR SHIT PACKED AND SENT TO YOU, NOW GET OUT!_

 **END FLASHBACK**

I was now sitting in the terminal waiting for them to call the flight.

"I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm getting the fuck out of here and going home." I said quietly to myself. I picked up my duffle bag and was going to try and find the exit. I passed the men's room and decided to take a leak before I left.

I was standing at the urinal when I heard somebody enter. The next thing I know, my bad arm is twisted behind my back, the arm I had braced on the wall in front of the urinal was now above my head and I was in some sort of police choke hold, and pissing on myself.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Jake?" I heard Charlie's gruff voice.

"Charlie, my arm." I tried to struggle, but he only pulled it tighter. Fuck this old man was strong as shit.

"Answer my question or I promise I will break this bitch off?" He said pulling my arm tighter

"AHHHHGGG, OKAY! OKAY! It was a momentary lapse of judgment Charlie. I was going to follow you to Houston. I just wanted to see Bella one more time before she married this guy. But I swear, I was just leaving. I just stopped to take a leak before going to my car."

"Jacob Black, you stay the fuck away from my daughter. Bella is finally happy. I've never heard her happier in her life. If Emmett is the cause of that happiness, I'll be damned, If I'm going to let you take that away from her. If I had my service revolver, I swear to god Jake, I'd shoot you right now. And I know how to make it justified. If I ever see you anywhere near my daughter Jacob Black, I swear on every diety, I will fucking kill you." He then loosened the grip on my bad arm, but not the choke hold. Then I was pushed forward, and my head hit the urinal, and everything went black.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital, with the worse headache I've ever had and my arm in a cast from my shoulder to my wrist. Just then a doctor came in and was flashing a light in my eyes and asking me if I knew where I was.

"Umm well from the looks of it I'd say a hospital," I told him very irritated.

"Very good Mr. Black. Do you remember being assaulted at the airport?"

"I wasn't assaulted. I slipped on some piss on the floor and hit my head on the urinal."

'Well, that's not what happened according to Chief of Police Swan, of the Forks, Police Department. Seattle PD has been waiting to get your statement. Chief Swan wasn't able to apprehend the suspect, he and his fiance were catching a flight to see his daughter. Before I let them in, your dad is here. I'll give you two some privacy." The doctor said patting my leg before walking out of the room.

The next thing, he was holding the door open, as my dad was rolling his wheelchair in. He just sat there looking at me until the door was closed and we were alone.

"That's quite a goose egg you got there, Son." He said. I rubbed my forehead and felt the big knot there.

"Yeah, well no thanks to your so-called best friend," I told him with a sneer.

"You mean Thanks to him you're in the hospital and not dead, don't you? Jake, I admit. I don't like the way Charlie went about it. And I will be re-evaluating our friendship, but Jacob you deserved everything you got. What you fail to realize is I have two daughters, your sisters, remember them? If I thought some jerk was threatening them, I can't say I wouldn't react the exact same way. Maybe it's my fault. Not having a woman around all these years after your mom died. I thought I taught you how to respect women, but maybe you needed a visual.

But after it happened he called me immediately and told me exactly what happened, and what he did. Being a cop, he worked it out with SPD and TSA to have the video pulled and destroyed. Given that Bella was already involved in a stalking case and her fame, it wasn't hard to convince them. He gave a statement, and Seattle PD is giving me a chance to work with you to corroborate his statement, in exchange for not arresting you on stalking charges. He took your phone, wallet, and ticket. But handing it over to the police. I'll give it to you when you get out of here. Be smart here Jake. Charlie assures me that next time he will kill you. I love you, Jake, you are my son. Like I said, I don't agree with how Charlie is handling this, but I understand. Stay away from Charlie, and stay away from Bella." He then handed me a piece of paper and rolled out of the room.

"I'll be back once Seattle-PD is done." He said before the door closed. I then saw two police officers standing outside the door.

I unfolded the paper my dad handed me.

 _I was waiting for my flight when I decided to use the men's room. My back was facing the door, with my duffle bag on the floor near the urinal, when someone entered the bathroom. I never turned to see who it was, when I was suddenly in a headlock, with my arm was twisted behind my back. I couldn't fight him back because the arm he was twisting was dislocated during football practice, earlier in the week. He demanded my wallet when I refused, he pushed me forward and my head hit the urinal. I blacked out after that._

I threw my head back on the pillow. My football career was probably over now. Who knew how much damage was done to my shoulder now? I guess Bella would have her uninteded revenge.


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay Y'all, this is short. But I wanted to get them with Charlotte andPeter, and give y'all a little taste of Charlotte. In my stories, Charlotte is Kristin Chenoweth from the Movie RV and Peter I can't pick from Josh Lucas from Sweet Home Alabama, or Lucas Black, from NCIS New, Orleans**

* * *

 **CHARLOTTE'S POV**

"PETER, ALICE JAZZ, GIT Y'ALL ASSES DOWN HERE! THEY'RE FINALLY HERE!"

I'd been waiting on the wrap around porch for the last hour. I was so excited to finally meet my new daughter-in-law, and her family, I'd barely slept all night. I'd been up since 5 am cookin' and cleanin'. Makin' sure the guest rooms and bathrooms were fresh and well stocked with towels and sheets and everything.

To my surprise, my oldest son, Major Jasper Whitlock, had come home the day before. He technically was my sister-in-law's kid, but she'd died with he was only 12 years old. I and Peter had only been married for 2 years, but we found out earlier on that I couldn't have kids. So when his sister took sick with cancer, she asked if I'd mind raising her boy. Of course, I didn't, but it was gonna be hard seein' him as a son, I'd always seen him as a kid brother. After his mom died he'd started to withdraw, and became very depressed.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Peter, maybe he needs other kids around. We could try to adopt a brother for him. We'd always talked about adoptin' a baby. Maybe instead we could adopt an older child, a boy to grow up with Jazz?"_

 _"Are you sure you can handle that Sugarfoot, I've got another 3 years in this enlistment. I'd be gone most of the time. But after the three years are up, I don't have to reenlist." Peter told me._

 _"But Dontcha see, sug, I'd have more company baby. I think that's the problem. It's just_ me an _Jasper here, and I think it's lonely for him honey," I told my Petey_

 _"Well, why don't we try it out first. We could always take in some foster kids. But we'd have to be careful, we don't want some juvenile delinquents that will have a bad influence on young Jazz," Peter said_

 _"Well we could go down to CPS, and see what it'll take to get the ball rollin'," I told Peter._

 _"Okay honey, we can go down tomorrow while Jazz is in school."_

 _After 6 months we were certified, foster parents. It was only 3 month's later, were called and asked if we'd take in a sister and brother. The girl was only 6 months old. The boy was 10 and their mother had just died. Their father had died earlier in the same year after being mauled by a bear. They had no other family in the Tennessee area but wasn't sure if there was family elsewhere in the country. We'd only been in Tennessee for the 5 years Peter had enlisted. We told them we'd be happy to have them._

 _Alice was the cutest little happiest baby I'd ever seen. She was always laughin' and smilin'. Emmett was pretty low key when he first came to us. It didn't take long for him to break out of his shell, and he brought Jazz right along with him. They had a lot in common and was always roughhousin'. Peter, whenever he was home, joined right in with them._

 _Jazz was still the serious one, hed' taken that after his daddy. He was quiet and liked to read. Wasn't much into sports except for wrestlin'. Em, on the other hand, was loud and boisterous, and played every sport, baseball, basketball, and football, as well as wrestling. But we excelled in football._

 _Jazz became interested in the military in high school and was enrolled in JROTC. Soon he became interested in a Military prep school. We couldn't really afford it but Peter talked to his commanding officer and got a scholarship for the tuition._

 _Alice was heartbroken that 'her Jazzy' was leavin' but soon we were allowed to transfer Texas, to be closer to were Jasper would be goin' to school. Then two years later, Emmett got a scholarship to go to play football for Duke University, in Raleigh-Durham, NC. After that Peter didn't re-enlist. So it was just Peter, Alice and me, here in Texas._

 _Jazz went on to go to West Pointe and was now a Major in the US Army. He was doing his first tour in Iraq, just as Emmett was drafted into the NFL. I'd seen both my boys grow up to be fine young men. Now Emmett was bringing home his new girl._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I heard the car horn honkin' as it pulled off the dirt road onto our property. Peter and Jazz ran out the house to go and open the gate for them.

"Oh, Mama she ain't feelin' good. She's having mornin' sickness." Alice said.

"You sho' about that lil'bit?" I asked Alice. That little thang and her visions.

"Yeah, Mama," Alice said with a concerned look on her face. "She ain't gonna be able to eat Thanksgiving dinner. You gotta go get your herbs and stuff."

"Well, I got ginger and lemons. I think we got soda crackers and peanut butter. Alice, go start cuttin' up the lemons and I'll join ya to peel the ginger after I get Bella settled in.

"Yes, Mama" and Alice went into the house.

I then saw my baby boy get out of the car, and pick his big brother up in a bear hug and swung him around. I got down off the porch when I saw a very handsome older man with a mustache get out of the car with a very pretty Native American woman, with long dark hair.

I walked up just as Em was introducin' them to Peter and Jazz. "And this here's my Char,"

"Em, when ya gone start callin' me Mama," I said laughin' and huggin' the big lug.

"Char, this here is Charlie Swan, and his girl Sue Clearwater," Em said

"How Y'all folks doin, pleased to meet ya, Welcome to our home, I want y'all to make y'allselves at home, If ya need anything, don't be scurr'd ta ask. Now, where's Bella?

"She's sick Char, I'm takin her back to town to the 24-hour urgent care. It's probably the only thing open except for the ER, over the holiday, Em told me

"Well, Alice already told me she's got morning sickness. You know I already know how to take care of that. I just need ya to pick up a few things from the market." I told him. Charlie and Sue looked at each other and then back at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Char, here is a doula, whereas a midwife just delivers the baby, a doula takes care of the mamas-to-be all the way during the pregnancy, if need be, Peter explained.

"Char, that's good and all, but we took three pregnancy test last night, we only got 1 positive and 2 negatives."

"Peter, go find me a rabbit," I told them.

"Char, we ain't killin' no rabbits today, besides the doctor should be able to tell immediately, right?"

"Actually it takes about the same amount of time Emmett. They have to send the blood to a lab, and I doubt there are any labs open except at the hospital during the holidays." Sue informed him.

"You a doctor Sue?" I asked.

"An RN actually, but I'd really like to see the rabbit test done, and learn more about being a doula. It would probably help on the reservation." She told me.

"Alright then, let's start taking care of this little gal, Em gone now, take her in the house, First room at the top of the stairs. Charlie and Sue, yall are in the room on the other end of the hall. Don't need her daddy listenin' to his baby girl through the bedroom wall, though doesn't seem like there be any action right now. Peter go catch that rabbit and take Charlie whitcha. Jazz you get the luggage, then after you and Em are done, go to Alice in the kitchen, and she'll make ya a list of everything I'll be needin', " Everybody was just standin' there looking at me like I done lost my mind.

"CHOP, CHOP PEOPLE, THIS BABY WILL BE HERE 'FORE Y'ALL GET THE MOLASSES OUTCHA ASSES!


	21. Chapter 20

**BELLA'S POV**

Everyone thought I was sleeping in the front seat of the car, but I was just laying back with my eyes closed. When I heard Char's cute little southern twang, I couldn't help but giggle, which wasn't exactly a good thing, because the jiggle from my laughter, caused my stomach to do unthinkable things. By the time she was finished with her exchange, I was laughing so hard, I had to open the door to vomit, and damn near fell out the oversized SUV.

"OH SHIT, BELLA BABY," Emmett said running over at breakneck speed, to keep me from hitting the ground.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by Emmett along with another pair of exceptionally handsome blonde men.

"Oh Hello," I said weakly at the two concerned faces looking at me

"Hello, Miss Bella, I'm Jasper." The younger of the two blonde gods said, as he offered his left hand, I gave him my left hand, for what I thought was a handshake, but instead he bowed and brought my hand to his lips for a kiss, but stopped short, just staring at my hand.

"Yo BRO, you're getting married?" Jasper suddenly exclaimed. I suddenly realized he was looking at the ring on my finger.

"WHAT!" Was exclaimed simultaneously by everyone in the group. Suddenly, I was wrenched away from Emmett, by this little blonde woman that was about 4'11" if that, very petite, very pretty but with the biggest set of knockers, that did not fit her 4'11,' 98lb frame. She then snatched my hand away from Jasper to look at the ring with both her mouth and eyes round as saucers. Suddenly her expression softened as she looked up into my eyes, and the tears started welling up in her eyes.

"OH my gosh, Bella you have made me the happiest mama alive," and that's when I realized I was standing face to face with Charlotte Whitlock. She then pulled me in for a hug so tight, I was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

"Peter, will you please pull your little blonde rhesus monkey off my fiancee, Emmett said to the other blonde god, who I now knew was Peter Whitlock.

"C'mon Char, let the Lil' Phillie breathe," Peter said, prying his now sobbing wife from around my neck.

"Hey, there Lil' Darlin', I'm Peter and are you sure you wanna marry this big lug?" he said to me with a devilish grin on his face. I could tell Peter was going to be a handful.

"Yeah, Peter, I'm pretty sure, that is unless you've got some stories to tell me to make me change my mind," I said giving him a wink.

"Oh yeah, Em, she's gonna fit in right nicely, Come on now let's get Y'all folks in the house. Char, sweetness, don't you have some tea to go make for this Lil Phillie."

"Here, Bella let me carry you upstairs to our room, I don't want you exerting yourself," Emmett said giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. He then picked me up like he was carrying a baby with both hands supported under my butt, he then gave both my butt cheeks a squeeze, when I looked at his face he gave me his signature dimpled smile and a wink. I kissed him again and laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my legs around him.

"Oh Petey, ain't they just cute as a button," I heard Char sob as we disappeared into the house.

Once in the house, I realized this was not a house, but a rustic log cabin style mansion.

"Oh Em, this is beautiful," I told him looking around.

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it. We all did work on it. It was Peter's design, though he hired a contractor, Me, Jasper and Peter helped. Of course, Char and Alice did all the interior decorating and Char even laid the hardwood floors."

"Oh Emmy baby, I love it here. I could see raising a couple of kids here." Emmett then stopped and looked at me

"Are you serious, baby," He asked me.

"Yeah Em, it's so nice and peaceful here. I even feel better since we've been here. I think I'm stress-free, and the fresh air. My stomach is still a little queasy, but other than that…" Emmett had just sat me down on the bed when I heard a little bell-like voice from behind Emmett

"Well that's because of the lavender," I heard from the cutest little pixie-like girl with short dark inky black hair and wearing a little babydoll type dress. She was so cute all she needed was a pair of fairy wings and she'd remind me of Tinker Bell. But there was no mistake from the green eyes, this was Emmett's sister.

"Tink! My little Pixie, I've missed you." Emmett said as the little waifish girl ran into Emmett's arms.

"I've missed you too Emmy bear, but put me down, so I can go say hey to Bella," Once she was back down on her feet she came skipping over to me and with one bound she was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you, we are going to be best friends, do you like to play dress up?" She said it so fast, all running together, I almost missed what she said. I was about to open my mouth to answer.

"Oh no you don't Alice, stop botherin' Bella about playin' dress up. She just got here, let the girl recover before you start playin' dress up Barbie. Did you give her the Lavender sachet like I told you?"Char said from the doorway.

"Oh," Alice said with a chime-like giggle, "I almost forgot," she said and then handed me a little lavender colored satin sachet. She then gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the room. As she passed Char, I saw Char roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Bella, honey, don't get that child started about playing dress up, all she thinks about is doing hair and make-up and dressing up in fancy clothes. She'll have you lookin' like a contestant in RuPaul's Drag Race. But she's right. I've filled the flower vases in your room and all upstairs with bouquets of Lavender from my garden. And that little sachet, you need to carry around with you. If a certain smell starts to bother you, just take a whiff of that lavender sachet and it will settle your stomach. Also, I'm makin' you a snack of soda crackers with peanut butter and apples. And I'm makin' you up some ginger and lemon tea, _iff'n_ , I can get somebody to go to the store like I asked and get me some honey." She said looking irritated at Emmett.

"Yes, Char," Emmett then kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door, kissing Char on the forehead as well.

"That's my good boy," Char said patting him on the back. She then came in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Well, I'm glad you're startin' to feel better," Char told me

"I am Char, but I've been eating saltines and drinking ginger ale, It helped some, but I still can't seem to keep it down.

"Oh my god, Bella, I swear, Y'all city folks don't know y'all ass from a hole in the ground. Saltines are not the same as Irish Soda crackers. And a plain saltine, ain't gonna help your hunger. That's why you can't get your stomach settled. Now you ain't gonna be able to eat much Thanksgivin' dinner except the turkey and I will make you a consomme.' As soon as Peter and your daddy get back with that rabbit he's gonna deep fry the turkey and it will be ready in about two hours. By the time that's done, I will have gotten your appetite to where you will wanna try and eat the table down. So why don't you go freshen up, and I will bring you your snack. Since the ginger tea won't be ready until he comes back, I'll bring you another ginger ale.

"Deep fried Turkey?" I asked

"Yes, you're in the south now honey, we'll batter and fry anything we can get our hands on, from pickles to twinkies. Of course, we don't batter the turkey, but we inject it with a liquid seasonin' and drop in a vat of peanut oil until the outside is a crispy golden brown, and the inside is so tender and juicy, it's damn near falling off the bone. The protein will be good for ya."

"Oh Char, can I keep you? Please, Char, come back to New York with us. If I am pregnant, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, and I know I'm just gonna fuck something up and ruin this baby's life." I was now sobbing like an idiot.

"Oh yeah, I can tell even without the dead rabbit, there go the hormonal mood swings. Happy one minute, cryin' the next.

"OH MY GOD, so you really are gonna kill a rabbit? YOU CAN'T KILL THUMPER!" I was now crying harder. Just then Peter walked in holding a bunny by the ears.

"Whatcha want me to do with the critter?" Peter said. My daddy standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat all proud of himself.

I looked at Char in horror, "WAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nice timin' Rolex," Char said sarcastically while holding me and rubbing circles on my back.

 **CHARLOTTE'S POV**

Now, why would Peter bring that critter in the house, and hold it up in front of Bella? I swear sometimes, that husband of mine ain't got the brains God gave a turnip.

"C'mon Bella honey, let's get you in a nice hot bath," I said getting up giving Peter the evil eye. I walked over to Peter who was now looking like a scared goose.

"Peter, if you don't get that goddamned critter out of here and down to the barn and in one of those critter cages, I'm gonna bash your head in with my fryin' pan," I said to him while gritting my teeth.

"AWW, Sugarfoot, not in front of the guest," Peter said, lookin' like a lost puppy dawg.

"GIT PETER, and take Charlie. Then you better get started on frying that turkey if y'all wanna eat 'fore nightfall."

I then went back to see how Bella was doin'. She was just getting into the big claw foot bathtub surrounded by bubbles.

"Bella honey, how long you and my Em been together?"

"Just about six weeks?" She told me

"And I can tell, you make him happier than a sissy in CCC Camp," (see A/N below for explanation) I told her. Bella then burst out laughin'

"Char, I don't know exactly what that means, but it sounds pretty happy, and I can tell you he makes me just as happy." She said still laughin'.

Lawd, have mercy. Now I know Emmett is a big guy. And I've seen the picture of Bella before in the magazine. She is a little chunky monkey right now. There was no way in hell her belly should be protrudin' that much in six weeks. So either, that is gonna be one big ass baby, or there's more than one in there. Those pregnancy tests must have been duds cuz this girl is so pregnant, that the plus signs should have been dancin' the hula.

"Char, did he tell you he's planned the entire wedding, and we are getting married in 4 weeks," she told me. Well, thank God for a rush wedding.

"No Bella, that boy didn't even tell me he proposed. So he planned the whole wedding?" I asked.

"I sure did, and the entire family is invited. You should be getting the invitations by the beginning of next week," Em said as he leaned against the bathroom door. "Looks like my two favorite girls are getting along well."

"Yes, Emmy, can we take Char back to New York with us, please," Bella said battin' those long pretty eyelashes at my son.

"I guess Bella, but did you ask Char, I mean she's not a pet you know," Em said laughing

"I know that you jerk," Bella snapped at Emmett. WHOA! Let me put the breaks on before this turns into somethin' it's not

"Bella, honey, enjoy your bath, and I'm gonna talk to Emmett for a minute, Okay Darlin'," I told Bella while pushing Emmett out the door and closin' the bathroom door.

"What that hell was that Char, what did I say?" Em was shocked at Bella's snap.

"Em, honey now you listen to me. I really don't have to kill that rabbit to know Bella's pregnant. The mornin' sickness and mood swings and that little pooch in her belly tell me all I need to know. I've been birthin' babies alongside, my mama since I was 14. Now I'm gonna ask you a question, and I promise you, sweetheart, I mean nothing by it. But are you sure that's your baby?

"Well, yeah, she said she hadn't been with anybody in four years," Em told me

"Well good lord, no wonder she got pregnant on the first try. The only reason I asked sugar, is because that baby bump is bigger than it should be for the amount of time Y'all have been together, so either that's going to be one big ass baby…" I paused for a minute cuz I know Em is about to shit bricks.

"OR?" Em asked impatiently waivin' his hand

"Or, there's more than one baby in there." I closed my eyes waitin' for the fireworks. But instead, when I open my eyes, he's standin' there with this goofy ass grin on his face. I swear there is something wrong with this boy. He never reacts the way you think he will. He is the biggest, loudest, goofiest kid, but when something is serious, he's like still water. And still waters run deep.

"Char, you wouldn't know this, but twins run in our family. My daddy was a twin, his identical twin brother was killed in a coal mining accident. He also told me his grandaddy had an identical twin brother. So it was bound to happen either with me or Alice. From what I understand about twins, it can skip a generation. Since neither Alice nor I were a twin. I guess my babies are the lucky ones." I smile at him. He was so happy.

"Well Em, there's that. But the reason I pulled you out, is you are going to have to learn to roll with the punches with Bella. Her hormones and mood swings are going batshit crazy. In the last 30 minutes, she's gone from happy, to scared, to crying, to pissed the fuck off. Whatever she says, whatever she does, you can't get mad at her, just be there no matter what.

"As always," he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Now, go take care of your girl. I'm gonna have Alice bring you somethin' so Bella can pee in. I need to inject her pee into that rabbit.

"Oh GAWD CHAR! That sound so fucking gross." Em said turning up his nose.

"Oh, my boy you'll get used to it. Just wait 'til you've changed that first dirty diaper. Now make sure Bella rests, I'm gonna go find Sue, and I'll bring a snack back for you and Bella.

* * *

 **My daddy was from Alabama like I said in an earlier chapter. And one of his favorite sayings was "happier than a sissy in CCC camp." It wasn't until I was an adult, that I understood what that meant. I saw a documentary on PBS about the CCC. During the depression in 1933. President Roosevelt started this organization called the Civilian Conservation Corp. It was a way to give young men jobs, and rebuild the country. These young men would work, repairing roads, and bridges, cutting trees for timber or whatever. Now imagine, a gay man housed in a camp of young men 17-28. Pretty Happy. Another of his favorite sayings is "you don't know your ass from a hole in the ground." So y'all will be see a lot more of what I call "Bosie-ism" By daddy's name was Bosie pronounced boy-zee**


	22. Chapter 21

**This is a fairly long chapter. I had a lot to get in before the rabbit dies, and we get back to New York to see how many babies we're gonna have, and on to the wedding.**

* * *

 **EMMETT'S POV**

I lay here next to Bella and watch her sleep. She's resting so much better than last night. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me as I spoon her. My hand lazily falls on her little puffy belly. And I think about what Char said. I know women gain weight when they become pregnant, but I don't know at what rate. My specialty is sports medicine, I know what happens to joints and ligaments, not pregnant women. Was it too soon for her to have a little pudge in her belly? I turned her over gently to lay on her back, being careful not to wake her. I lifted her tank top so I could get a full view. It was barely there. She was what you consider a curvy girl in all the right places, but her stomach was flat. Now she had this barely-there thickness in her belly, I mean hell she could just need to take a good shit. Or bloated because she was about to get her period. But with everything else, the morning sickness, the swelling of her breast, the beautiful glow. What else could it be? I lowered my head and kissed her belly.

I didn't know if my child or children were indeed growing there, but I loved her even more. I wanted to worship her. I kissed her belly again, and this time her hand stroked my hair. Then her fingers combed through my hair and I felt her nails scrape my scalp. She knew what that did to me.

I laid my head on the upper abdomen. "I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered.

"It's okay," she said continuing to comb through my hair with her fingers, with each pass my loins were stirring.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Only about an hour, are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starved actually but I'm afraid to eat anything," She told me.

"Well, Char left a snack for you, and she said you are not to move from this bed until you have put something on your stomach first. She said if you start stirring around on an empty stomach it activates the acids and that's why you get nausea. So…" I said reaching over to the night table and grabbing the plate with crackers spread with peanut butter and topped with thinly sliced apples. I picked up one of the snacks off the plate and placed it near her mouth. She opens her mouth and devoured the entire cracker into her mouth, including my thumb, slowly pulling back from my thumb, and giving me a wink. The sounds that then came from her mouth while she was chewing on that cracker nearly had me cumming in my pants.

"MMMM, oooooh, uuuuuhhh," she groaned while chewing the cracker and pointing to her mouth. I had to shove my fist in my mouth because at this very moment I wanted nothing more than my cock to replace that cracker in her mouth and listen and feel her make those noises around my cock.

"That was the most delicious thing I've ever had in my mouth," I bit my knuckle harder

"I'll tell Char you enjoyed it," I finally manage to say as I picked up a cooler cup of iced ginger tea.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's the ginger tea, Char and Alice made," I told her.

"Oh okay, I just thought it would be a hot tea," she said as she took the cup and brought the straw to her mouth.

"Sweetie, you're in the south, there are two things we do not drink, hot tea and cold coffee," I told her.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed. "That is so good, Oh Em, I'm serious We are either never leaving or Char has to come back with us. Why in the world would you ever want to live in New York, when everything good is here?" She said now wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Bella, trust me I love my Char very very much, but 16 years of her, and New York was a very pleasant change," I told her with a chuckle.

"Um babe, I need you to hold that thought, I gotta pee," She told me. She kissed me on the neck and got up to go into the bathroom.

"OH, Bella, Char wants to collect some of your pee, so there is a small mason jar on the sink," I called out to her.

"Oh, Okay. Do I need to fill it up?" She called back.

"She didn't say, but I don't think so, she just needs enough to inject into the rabbit," I told her. I then started hearing sniffles coming from the bathroom. Ah, Shit! Well, I guess I'm not getting any pussy now. I walked to the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door.

"Bella, can I come in? Are you okay baby?" She didn't say anything but I still heard her crying. I cracked the door a little and heard the water in the sink turn off

"Yeah, you can come in." She told me. I saw her tear stained cheeks and it was breaking my heart, even though I didn't know what I'd said.

"Sweetheart, what's with the waterworks?" I said drying her tears with my thumbs.

"I don't want thumper to die because of meeee, WAHHHH!" I then brought her into my arms and pulled her close to me.

"Well, baby tell me what you want to do? If you want me to, I can talk to Char, put my foot down, and we go get a regular blood test. We probably won't know definitively until next week if you're pregnant. Or you can let Char do what she does, and we can know tomorrow. I can tell you this, I'm almost positive you are, but I want to know for sure. But either way, it's up to you. Since Char has you feeling so much better, it's not a necessity that you go to the doctor, So we could wait until we get back to New York?"

"I kind of want to know now?" She said with a sheepish grin. Lord, this girl is going to give me emotional whiplash before this is over.

"So do I," I confided.

"But a bunny rabbit has to die?" she stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout. I couldn't help but suck that lip in for a kiss. She responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck. I responded by picking her up by grabbing her butt, and her further response was to wrap her legs around me and grind against my now tented sweatpants

"Bella, Honey not that I'm complaining or attempting to stop what you're doing, but are you sure you're feeling okay for this?" I asked around kisses, as she was working my sweatpants down with her feet. Yep, emotions definitely all over the place.

"Yes," she said while placing opened mouthed kisses on my neck. "You so turn me on with your assertiveness. Like in the car, when you told me you weren't arguing with me about going to the doctor, so fucking hot, now please I need you…in me…Now." She said between sucking my neck and us sucking face.

I could tell she was already dripping wet, I could feel the moisture through her thin laced boy short panties. I pulled her tank top over her head before we even made it to the bed. As soon as I laid her gently on the bed, I pull those now wet panties down her legs and off, throwing them over my shoulder, and stepped out of my sweatpants. I then crawled up onto the bed between her awaiting open legs. Plunging my tongue into her mouth as I aligned my cock at her entrance. I slowly entered her, but then crawled up onto my knees as I didn't know how much pressure was too much on her abdomen, and lifted her to my chest. God, she felt so good.

"OH YES, EM, FUUCK So good!" she cried out.

"A little louder Bella, I don't think your dad heard down the hall," I laughed

"Oh he can just get over it, I'm sure he's doing Sue right about now," she said meeting me thrust for thrust. Good point. I gripped her ass and thrust into her deeper and deeper.

"Em, I can never get enough of you. Please, baby, don't stop," I plunged my tongue into her mouth again to shut her up, because I wanted to give her what she asked, if she kept talking like that, I was going to lose my shit. I wanted to give her at least two orgasms before I cum. When I felt her walls begin to contract, I reached between us and brushed my thumb over her clit.

"Cum for me honey," I then felt her release run down my dick. It felt so good feeling her warm fluids on me, but it did things to me, and I didn't know how much longer I was going to last. I tried to slow my pace, But my little wildcat was having none of that.

"Faster Em, oh god, harder," Her wish was always my command. So I laid her back down and unwrapped her legs from around me. With both hands, I caught her behind each of her knees and spread her open as far as I could without hurting her.

"Is this what you want Bella?" I asked her. I pounded into her three quick thrust before grinding my pelvis into hers, then repeating.

"OH GOD, YES, JUST LIKE THAT BABY, FUCK YES!" The headboard was banging loudly against the wall, but at this point, I could give a shit.

SHIT EM, FUU—CUM—I—GONNA," I knew I had done my job when she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Come on baby, that's it cum with me, Sugar," I let her legs go and grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into the thrust. I pulled out of her quickly and spanked her clit a couple of times with the tip. Her cum was now gushing out, I thrust back into her and then repeated spanking her clit as she continued to gush, before thrusting into her once more, as I spilled my seed deep inside her. She was shaking and moaning. I didn't want to collapse on top of her so I braced myself on my elbows before grabbing her and rolling us to our side. She tucked her head under my chin as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you so much Bella," I told her

"I love you more," she said.

"Not even possible," I told her. With that, she just giggled.

"Hey, you ready to spend some time with the family now?" I asked her

"Not quite yet. But can you see how long before dinner? Let me rest a little more and I will come down," I knew I had worn her out. I was hoping she wanted a little time, it would give me time to do damage control on all the noise we made. I gave her a passionate kiss before finally pulling out of her. She groaned at the loss. I smiled at her and gave her another chaste kiss. I went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water and came back and cleaned her up. We would have to change the sheets before we came back to bed.

"Tell Char she can test the pee," she told me groggily

I then went and took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, a white Calvin Klein polo shirt and black jeans. I kissed Bella once more on the forehead before grabbing the glass mason jar and wrapping it in a paper towel to take downstairs. As soon as I hit the first step I was met with Peter and Jasper standing at the bottom of the staircase, giving me cat calls and wolf whistles. Charlie was looking ready to spit nails and Sue hid her face with both her hands, with embarrassment.

Char came out of the kitchen then, to see what the hoopla was about. She had a big wooden spoon in her hand. When she took in the scene, she went straight to Peter and popped him on the neck with the wooden spoon.

"Have you lost your hillbilly mind, that girls daddy and step-mommy is sittin' right behind you, do you have no shame? And you Mr. big Army man. Don't think you too big up there on your high horse, I will still make you go get me a switch (This one is for you Siobhan Whitlock) and whoop your ass," Char said to them while chasing them out of the house. I just hid my face with one of my hands and shook my head.

"Charlie, Sue, I am so so sorry, not just for what you may have heard, but for my dad and brother's behavior," I was beet red with embarrassment.

"Actually son, we didn't hear the...preceedings. Sue and I were out in the stables looking at the horses. When we got back, Pete and Jasper were snickering and pointing up at your room. It wasn't until the congratulatory, that I understood what was going on. But Emmett can I talk to you for a moment. Sue, why don't you go see if Charlotte can use some help in the kitchen honey?" Charlie said with a serious look on his face. Sue nodded her head and kissed Charlie chastely on the lips before getting up from her seat next to him.

"Sue, would you do me a favor. Can you take this to Char, the lid is on tightly. Tell her Bella is okay with doing the test.

"Oh good, but I think dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. I'll just help Char finish up and set the table." She said to me.

"Thanks, Sue," I told her and kissed her on the cheek. She took the jar and went out the door to look for Char. She still hadn't come back in from chasing those two idiots off.

"What's on your mind, Charlie?" I asked him.

"Look, I wanted to tell you what happened before we got here. I really don't want Bella to know, but I thought you should be aware of it." He told me. I nodded. I'd have to hear what he said before I committed to not telling Bella.

"Well, I don't know how much you know about Bella's ex-boyfriend Jacob Black," he stated.

"Yeah, I know of him. She has a picture of him in her desk. When I asked, she said it was a reminder, whenever she got homesick, as to why she would never go back to Forks. I also know he's a hot shot for the Seahawks." I told him.

"Yeah, well," He started with a sarcastic chuckle. "His dad, Billy was one of my best friends. He was supposed to bring us to the airport. He has diabetic neuropathy, and well his legs were bothering him, so he sent Jacob to take us. I didn't know the guy was still pining after Bella. From what I understood of their relationship, he walked out on her. It seems he was visiting his dad because he dislocated his shoulder. I was telling him about us visiting Bella and the possible proposal and wedding. He got really pissed, on the drive from Forks to Seattle. After dropping us, I thought he went home, or back to La Push, that's the Indian Reservation. But instead, he parked his car and bought a plane ticket to Houston." Charlie paused a second for my reaction, as it must have shown on my face.

"What the fuck?" I said with a scowl.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I finally saw him. I think he had been trying to keep out of sight, but he got up to go to the men's room about 30 minutes before the flight. I had the woman at the gate to call TSA. I pulled my cop credentials, Told them who I was and who my daughter was. Told them all the trouble you two had just been through. I told them I wanted to handle it since I knew he was from my jurisdiction, But I knew he was following me to get to Bella and to call Seattle PD."

"AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO TO HIM DAD?" We both looked up to see Bella leaning over the banister from upstairs, that looked over the seating area in the living room. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a cute royal blue sundress, with her hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing very tasteful makeup and large hoop earrings. Her head was resting on one of her hands, and she had a scowl on her face. I looked from her to Charlie who was scratching his forehead before sliding his hand down his face

"Bella honey, I was just trying to protect you. I knew you and Emmett were so happy and I didn't want anyone or anything to spoil that." He said in a pleading voice. Bella started coming down the stairs now. I got up to meet her and help her the rest of the way down.

"Daddy, I asked you a question. What did you do to him?" She came and stood right in front of where he was sitting. He tried to take one of her hands but she just folded her arms over her very beautiful ample breast.

"Bella honey I knew he was up to no good. When I finally went into the men's room, I snuck up behind him and put him in a police hold, and asked him what he was doing there in the airport. After putting a little pressure on his dislocated arm, he confessed he was following me to Houston. He wanted to see you before you married Emmett. But that he had changed his mind and was leaving and just stopped to use the men's room. But it was too late, I lost it. I was seeing red. I pulled his arm and I admit I didn't care if it broke off in my hand. I told him if I had my service revolver at the moment I would shoot him, right there. But if I ever caught him anywhere near you, I would not hesitate to kill him." Charlie then hung his head in shame. "I just continued to twist his arm until I heard a crack, it was only then I let it go. But I didn't fully let him go. I didn't want him to turn on me when I did, so I cracked his head against the urinal before I left."

"CHARLIE!" Sue gasped as she dropped the silverwear she was carrying and was holding her hands over her mouth. Everyone was now standing where the dining room met the living room, listening to the exchange. I saw Peter and Jasper look at each other with smirks on their faces and give each other a fist bump. I squinted my eyes at them and gave them a small shake of the head. They straightened up their faces but then I gave them what I thought was a sly wink, that was met with Bella backhanding me in the chest. Of course, those two idiots were now chuckling like school girls and each was met with a slap on the back of the head by Char. Alice was picking up the silverware Sue dropped and taking them back to the kitchen.

"And did you just leave him there?" Bella asked.

"No, I collaborated with the Seattle PD. They said they would back me up. I handed over his wallet phone and airline ticket I took off him so he didn't get robbed and handed it over to SPD. Before I went back to join Sue, I called Billy to let him know what happened and told him to keep Jake away from me and Bella, though I knew it wasn't much he could do. We were boarding the plane as paramedics were wheeling him out. Once we landed here in Houston, I called Billy. He said he had a concussion, and his arm was in a full cast. He wasn't sure the extent of the damage that team doctors were going to take a look at his x-rays." Charlie took a breath after he finished. He then looked up at Bella. The tears then started to well up in his eyes. "Baby girl I did it because I love you, and I won't see anyone hurt you again.

"I know that Daddy, but you may have just ended his career. And nobody deserves that. Not even a low life dickwad like Jacob. I love you, dad, for trying to take care of me, but that's not your job anymore. Now I'm going to have to try and make amends for what you've done." She said. The shock of the words coming out of her mouth made me do a double take.

"Oh no the hell you don't! Isabella, while I don't agree with the way your father handled it, but I don't want you having any dealings with this guy. I will call some of the best ortho people I know, and see what they can do. It may not be his job to take care of you, but it damn sure is mine." I told her. She gave me a raise of the eyebrow and a sexy smirk. Oh yeah, assertive voice.

"Oh yeah, her new daddy has spoken," I heard Jasper say under his breath, followed by a snicker from Peter.

"And that's quite enough out of the peanut gallery, don't you folks have something else to do?" I asked them. Char was now pulling them by their ears back into the kitchen.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you two, you'd think neither one of ya had any home trainin'

"OW! OW! COME ON CHAR HONEY WE WERE JUST FUNNIN', OW! OW! OW!" I heard as they faded into the kitchen.

Alice came out then. "Mama says for everyone to wash up, dinner is ready in five minutes. Sue then came and snatched Charlie upstairs by his shirt collar.

"Em, Why are the crazy ex's coming after us. Don't people usually break up with an ex and that's the end of it." Bella asked wrapping her arms around me and me pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I know baby," I said kissing the top of her head. "I guess we just got involved with looney toons," I told her. We then walked arm and arm into the dining room. I sat her down at the table before going to the guest bathroom to wash my hands. As I came back I noticed Peter and Jasper had fresh red prints on the back of their necks the shape of Char's wooden spoon. I slapped them both on the neck as I passed them.

Char came in and placed a bowl of broth in front of Bella. "Bella, hon, it looks like you're feeling better, but I still think you should stick with the consomme and turkey. You may want to try some mashed taters, but I can tell ya they are loaded with butter and cream. Everybody else, help yourselves. There's beer, wine, sweet tea, and lemonade. Bella, there's ginger tea for you. I don't know about you folks but we are not very religious here as if you couldn't tell with these two heathens of mine. But you are welcome to say grace if you want to."

"I'll say grace," Peter said I just slapped my hand over my face

"Jesus H. Christ, PETER, I HAVE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! Bella honey, I would be happy to come to New York with you until you have the babies if it means some time away from this asshole for nine months," Char said.

"BABIES?" Bella was now choking on her broth. I started patting her on the back.

"Bella honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to slip out like that, Peter see what you made me do. Here honey drink some tea,"

"You sure I can't have some wine? Something stronger than that would actually be better," Bella said sipping her tea.

"Not right now honey, not with the morning sickness, but we'll get into that later. Bella, again I'm sorry. It's just a theory, we don't really know for sho', but honey your belly is a little bigger than it should be for only 6 weeks, even if you got pregnant the first time y'all were together. Now, that's either a really big baby, which isn't impossible, given Emmett's size, but more likely you're carrying multiples"

Bella was starting to look a little woozy.

"She's on information overload, she's going to faint in…" Charlie started just as Bella started sliding out of her chair. Peter and I grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"She'll only be out for a couple of minutes until her brain reboots, at least that's how the doctor explained it," Charlie told me.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"Only when she's overwhelmed. It would happen sometimes when she was studying for a big test, or some news was overwhelming for her. We took her for the neurological test. The doctors just said she was on information overload. And that we just have to give her time for her brain to take it all in a reboot. He said as long as she was breathing normally and she knew where she was when she woke up, there was nothing to be concerned with.

"Well while we're waiting for Bella to rejoin us, I was going to give everyone some good news," I said as I laid Bella on the sofa and sat on the coffee table in front of her holding her hand.

"As you all know now, I proposed to Bella last night and she said yes, but what you don't know, is that I've been planning the wedding almost since a few weeks after we met. She told me she's never been to an amusement park. So we are getting married next month in Walt Disney World. Jazz, I wasn't sure if you would be able to make it, given you're here now…"

"Actually I'm on leave until the first of the year. So yeah bro, I wouldnt miss my baby brother getting married for the world." Jazz told me.

"Well, would you also be my best man?" I asked him.

"Bro, you didn't even have to ask," he then got up and came and gave me a hug.

"Do I get to be in it too?" Alice asked.

"Well, Tink, you'd have to check with Bella, but I'm sure we can work that out," I told her tweaking her nose. She giggled and was jumping up and down clapping.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration, we should all go out dancin' tonight," Peter said.

"Well, let's see how Bella feels, first," I said.

"And as long as you two don't come back drunker than Cooter Brown (A/N for Bosie-ism)," Char said pointing at Peter and Jazz.

Just then, Bella's eyes started to flutter. She then sat up and looked directly at Char.

"Char, I hope you are dead serious about coming to New York, because in the word of Butterfly Mcqueen from Gone with the Wind 'I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin'' one baby, let alone two or more," she said in her best southern accent.

"Like I said, she gone fit in right nicely," Peter said.

* * *

 **Cooter Brown is a name used in metaphors and similes for drunkenness, mostly in the southern United States. Cooter Brown supposedly lived on the line which divided the North and South during the American Civil War, making him eligible for the military draft by either side. He had family on both sides of the line, so he did not want to fight in the war. He decided to get drunk and stay drunk for the duration of the war so that he would be seen as useless for military purposes and would not be drafted. Inebriety has been measured against Cooter Brown's extended binge ever since by use of the metaphors "as drunk as Cooter Brown" or "drunker than Cooter Brown."**

 **"You're drunker than Cooter Brown!"**

 **"Let's go get drunker than Cooter Brown!"**

 **"You getting Cootered tonight?** "


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry I have posted in a couple of days, but I twisted my ankle, and just couldn't get my mind to concentrate on anything but the pain. But here you are guys**

* * *

 **EMMETT'S POV**

Monday morning and Bella and I are back in New York. Char was not coming to live with us immediately but would be at Bella's side after the wedding. For now, She and Peter would work out if Alice would remain in Texas with Peter, much to Alice's grumblings, to finish out the school year, come to New York with Char and be homeschooled or enroll in a school in New York.

I had a lot to catch up on with school, but I had been requested to come to the office with Bella. Aro wanted to see us both

Bella woke up not feeling her best, but I had her a couple of crackers ready to ease her stomach, and Char sent along a few gallons of ginger tea, with instructions to make more. We already had one announcement to make that we were engaged and getting married, we were not ready to drop the baby bomb yet. After leaving Aro we were going for our first OB/GYN appointment. Oh, yes and by the way, the rabbit died. Not that it came as a surprise.

As it seems that cat was going to be out of the bag as well because as soon as Bella hit the lobby of GQ she was running for the nearest trash can.

"Honey, do you have the little lavender pillow thingy, Char gave you?" I asked her. As I rubbed circles on her back as she heaved into the tall trash bin near the elevators, unable to make it to a restroom.

"Of course, baby," she said as she pulled the little lavender pillow from her cleavage. As soon as she was done yaking her breakfast, Bella went to the ladies room to freshen up. She came back out looking a little green around the gills. So I supported her by wrapping my arm around her and tucking her into my side.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this Emmett. I have a job to do. I can't spend my entire pregnancy away from the office it's not going to fly." She was now getting emotional and crying. This was emotional breakdown number 1 of the day and 1 million and 1 for the entire weekend.

Over the past 5 days, Bella had a mood swing for just about everything, from the Thanksgiving dinner because everyone was eating a full meal and she couldn't. This was actually a big one. Bella literally got up from the table, not saying a word, after slamming her napkin down on the table and stomped out of the dining room in a full-on pout, only to come back and take a full pound cake up to our bedroom. There was also the knowledge that the rabbit had died. I wanted to tell her that the rabbit would have died even if she wasn't pregnant; the test required Char to kill and dissect the rabbit, to examine the abnormal growth of the bunnies ovaries, but Char warned that the gruesome details would have been too much for her. The worst of them was after fully thinking about what Charlie had done, she lit into him like a firecracker and even threatened to dis-invite him to the wedding. This one lasted a half the day on Saturday until she cried herself to sleep.

Charlie being so distraught over it went out drinking with Peter and Jasper, only to come back, all three drunker than Cooter Brown. This left every woman in the house pissed to high heaven, but in the end, Bella apologized for her outburst, to a very hungover Charlie.

Bella sipped on her travel bottle of ginger tea and pushed the lavender directly to her nose as we ascended in the elevator and proceeded to Aro's office.

"My, My Bella, I don't know what to say. I would have thought this weekend would have been more relaxing for you, but I have to say you look like shit," Aro said with a concerned look on his face.

"Thanks a lot," Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I have to say, I am a little upset myself to have to learn of your engagement through another publication," Aro then pulled out one of those rag-mags you find at the checkout stand in the supermarket. There was a full-page picture of us walking through the Galleria Mall in Houston, on Black Friday, hand in hand, with a circular inset of Bella's ring finger sporting her engagement ring. The caption read:

 ** _IS CALVIN KLEIN'S NEWEST SUPERCOUPLE TYING THE KNOT?_**

"Well, SHIT! Damn it, Aro, it's not like we were keeping it a secret, he just fucking proposed the night before we left," I just closed my eye's at Bella's newest outburst. "Why didn't that little clairvoyant Yoda of yours fill you in? She seems to know everything," Bella nearly growled at Aro, before repeating the move she did at Thanksgiving; she stood up, slammed the paper down on Aro's desk. "HMPH!" she grunted, before grabbing her bottle of tea, lifting her head and marching out of the office. I started rubbing my eyes and the bridge of my nose. When I finally opened my eyes, Aro was standing there with a look of shock.

"ARE YOU COMING, EMMETT?" She shrieked. I just mouthed "I'm sorry, we'll explain later," to Aro before getting up and calling back,"Comin' Sugar," before walking out the office to my little Evileen. I seemed to have drifted easily back into my southern drawl having spent so much time back home. I caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her swiftly to her office and close the door.

"Isabella Swan, that wasn't very nice, now I understand you are going through hormonal changes that have your emotions out of whack. I put up with your outburst with your father because understandably you were upset over it as was I. But that, back there was uncalled for. I will not put up with you making everyone your emotional punching bag,"

"YOU WON'T PUT UP WITH IT? WELL WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EXACTLY MEAN?" she snapped at me

"Isabella, you will keep your voice down, we are in your place of business after all, and it means we need to figure out a way to calm these mood swings of yours. Baby, I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to make this pregnancy as stress-free for you as I can. But you can't keep going all Evileen on people," I told her as pulled her and wrapped her in my arms and rested my chin on top of her head. And then the waterworks started. I just closed my eyes and mentally sighed

"Emmy, I'm so sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me. My mind just flips a switch, and I'm suddenly pissed off at everything," Then suddenly my mind flipped a switch. It never occurred to me to ask this before.

"Bella, Honey, is this something you want? I know I expressed how much I wanted a family of my own. Char expressed how much she wanted a grandbaby, and you pretty much resigned that we were going to forego birth control after we missed the first opportunity, but Bella, do you truly want to have this baby?" I asked her with a serious look on my face. I stared into her beautiful brown tear-filled eyes. Her bottom lip was now trembling.

"Oh, EM, how can you ask me that?" she said as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course I do. I would never ever think of aborting our child or children as it may be."

"Bella, thank you for that, but that's not what I asked you. Do you truly want this? Not just for me and not for Char, but for yourself?"

"Emmett, before I met you, I admit, I never thought about having kids or even if I wanted to. My mom was a terrible mother before she died. For a long time, I blamed my dad. I thought if he loved her more maybe she would have calmed down and been a good mother. But Renee' was who she was. Everyone that knew her said she was what you would call a free spirit. She would not be tied down by anything. I was always afraid I would be like her. It wasn't until I moved in with Charlie, I realized how I was nothing like Renee' and exactly like my dad," She sat down on the sofa and pulled me down with her.

"The moment I met you, Emmett, everything clicked in my life. I realized I was meant to go through everything bad, so I knew how to recognize everything that was good in you. When I looked into your eyes, and when our lips finally met for the first time. You were it for me. You know how they say, in death your life flashes before your eyes?" I nodded. "Well when we kissed, my life, with you, flashed before mine. If you had asked me that day to marry you I would have said yes," I smiled brighter than the sun. "And when you described how you wanted a kid, and a family, to watch them grow and play with them, I instinctively knew, I wanted that too with you. Now if I'd known things were going to move this quickly, I may have rethought the whole birth control thing, but as it seems it was a missed opportunity anyway. Am I overwhelmed by the fact that we may have more than one baby? Abso-fucking-lutely, as a matter of fact, I'm scared shitless. Do I regret one moment of it? Not on your or our children's lives. Now come on, I need to go apologize to Aro." She said before kissing me three times chastely on the lips.

We got up and walked to the door. As she opened the door, Aro was standing there with his hand poised to knock. We stepped aside and Bella motioned for Aro to enter.

"Aro, I owe you an apology for my outburst and an explanation," she said to him in sincerity. Aro nodded once urging her to go on.

"Aro I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you. I respect you more than anything, not only as my boss and mentor, but as a friend and father-figure, and I never meant to disrespect you." She said and bowed her head.

"Isabella, I accept your apology and I apologize for anything I may have said to upset you," He said sincerely.

"Oh, Aro, trust me when I say it wasn't you. I have been going through some changes lately. Combined with the stress of moving here and with everything that has happened with me and Emmett, which is possibly how I missed it for so long. But Aro…" She said looking up at me. I nodded for her to go ahead. "…WE'RE PREGNANT!" Aro's face lit up like the sun.

"OH MY GOODNESS, ISABELLA! That is fantastic news. Oh, Isabella, I am so happy for you," He said and then tears started welling up in his eyes. I didn't expect him to be so emotional about it. He then came over and positioned his hand over her belly.

"May I Isabella?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Bella nodded gleefully. He then got down on one knee and placed his hand on her belly

"Possa Dio benedire la Tua Piccola anima. Vi prego di avere Tutta la felicità Nella vita che vi meritate, (May God bless your little soul. I pray you have all the happiness in life you deserve.) Aro said as a tear finally fell.

"Aro, are you okay?" Bella asked him.

"Oh Isabella, don't mind this old queer. I'd hoped to have more children one day. When that never came to pass, I'd to one day hope, Marguerite would one day give me a grandchild. While still a possibility, highly unlikely. But a grandchild even in pseudo," Aro said with a smile.

"Well now, I understand the mood swing," I just rolled my eyes. Aro then gave me a strange cackling laugh.

"Has it really been that bad Emmett?" He asked.

"Aro, you don't even know the half of it," I told him laughing. Bella then hit me in the chest with the palm of her hand.

"I haven't been that bad," she said with an adorable pout.

"HA!" was all I said. Which obviously was the wrong thing to say, given the scowl that was now on Bella's face. That also brought a chuckle from Aro.

"My boy, I think maybe you should also learn the phrase, suck it up, buttercup. Luckily this phase won't last forever.

"It won't?" Bella and I both said, hopefully.

"Oh no, no. By your next trimester, your hormones will have evened out, and all will be peaches and cream." He said as he floated around the office. He then noticed the lavender pillow thingy. He took a sniff.

"As well as the morning sickness?" he said in the form of a question, picking up the pillow.

"Yes, Emmett's mom is a doula. She gave the lavender sachet as well as ginger tea, and other tips to keep it at bay. However, there is a smell in the lobby, that sent my stomach into overdrive this morning." Bella told him.

"Oh well, how wonderful. Isabella, if you need to work from home, you just need to call and let me know. I can send Marguerite or Esme over, and just a little notice if we need to replace you for a photo shoot. I would also like to expand your office to set up a nursery so whenever you are ready to come back to work you can bring your little one with you. Um, you will be coming back once you have the baby won't you?" Aro finally asked fearfully.

"As far as I know, Aro. But I really hadn't thought that far ahead. But we will discuss it as the time draws near. But Aro, we do need to leave, we have our first doctors appointment today."

"Of Course, please let me know how everything goes. And will we be discussing the exclusive photos of your wedding for GQ?" Aro asked slyly.

"Aro, really?" Bella asked. Aro just chuckled and pushed us towards the door.

"On your way you two, you don't want to be late for your appointment. We'll discuss it more when you return," he said. Once out the door, he turned quickly walking back toward his office.

 ** _LATER THAT MORNING_**

We were now leaving the doctors office. The exam went well, the urine test confirmed what we already knew. The Doctor was really nice and gave us a lot of information. She wasn't too alarmed when we told her we would be working with a doula. She prescribed pre-natal vitamins and suggested Bella try pregnancy yoga, to relieve the stress that would curb her mood swings, as well as eating 5 small balanced meals a day along with a snack. She was pleased with the crackers peanut butter and apple snacks, as well as the ginger tea. She also told us to make sure Bella got plenty of sleep, including naps during the day.

It wasn't until she did the initial ultrasound, that everything began to shift. She wants to see Isabella every other week but said working with the doula as well was fine. Bella still hadn't said anything after the ultrasound. We were in the car driving back to the office, and Bella had the same expression on her face when the doctor gave us the news. I wasn't sure if this was a brain freeze and she was going to faint at any moment. I kept watching her trying to also keep my eyes on the road.

"Bella, would you say something, please baby. I have to say you are scaring me a little." I told her really concerned for her. She just stared blankly out the windshield. I have to admit I was a little scared myself. My phone rang just then, and I connected it to the speaker in the car when I saw it was Char.

" _Hey there Em, have Y'all left the doctor yet, what did she say?"_ Char asked.

"Yes, we're just leaving headed back to the office. But Char I'm a little concerned about Bella she hasn't said anything since we did the ultrasound."

"Where is she now?" Char asked.

"She sitting right next to me in the car, she just kind of staring blankly. I'm afraid any minute she's going to faint with one of her brain reboots," I told Char.

 _"_ _Bella Darlin' I know you can hear me. I want you to listen to me carefully sugar. I need you to do somethin' for me hun. Close your eyes,"_ Char said. I glanced over at Bella and saw she was responding.

" _Em?" Char said._

"Yes, Char she hears you and is responding," I told her.

 _"_ _Bella, I want you to take a deep breath through your nose, and blow it out your mouth"_ Bella responded. I'm sure Char can hear her breaths over the speaker.

 _"_ _Good girl, Bella. Keep going, you're doin' good. Now I need you to think of the calmest place you know and imagine you're there. Once you got it pictured in your mind. I want you to tell me what's got you so worried."_ Char said. We waited as Bella continued breathing. Once she stopped her deep breaths. Bella turned to me.

"Em, did that woman just say I was having three babies?" Bella said calmly

" _TRIPLETS?! HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT ON A CRACKER,"_ Char was now the one in a panic.


	24. Chapter 23

**That's right I'm back bitching! I just finished my story for the Secret and Lies contest. It is now in the very capable hands of my Pre-reader and my fic-whisperer (Beta) Be sure to check it out. Again I can't reveal which story is mine, I can only promote the contest. so make sure when it's time VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!** **www DOT fanfiction DOT net/~secretsandliescontest**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

The rest of the day I was in a daze. I was still trying to comprehend we were having three children when I realized Aro was standing in front of my desk

"I'm sorry Aro, is there something I can do for you?" I asked him

"Isabella, my dear, please tell me what is it? What has you so out of sorts, I've been standing here for 10 minutes, and you haven't heard a word I've said." He said to me finally coming around my desk and taking my hand in his.

"Aro, I don't…I can't…" I didn't have the words for what I was feeling.

"Bella, come on sweetheart, tell me what's wrong, did the doctor give you some distressing news?" He asked me. Finally, I looked at him.

"I'm having triplets, Aro. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm getting married in less than a month. And I love him with everything I am. I want to be his wife and I want to be the mother of his children, I just didn't realize I would have them all in one go." I told him

"Oh my dear, sweet child, you do realize you are not in this alone? You will have me, Pa-Pa Aro and Uncles Caius and Marcus, and then there is Auntie Maggie. Whatever it is you need we are here for you. Haven't we proved that to you?" Aro said to me, placing the tips of his fingers under my chin to lift my head to look at him. At that point, the tears were free running.

"You don't need to concentrate on the babies at the moment Bella, you just need to concentrate on taking care of yourself. You are no good to the babies if you are an emotional wreck.

Now come with me, we are going to cut class today, and we are going to have some fun," Aro said and gave me a wink before holding out his hand for me.

I looked up at him, through my tears and saw a playful look on his face, that somehow made me smile. I took his hand with a little giggle.

"That's my girl," Aro said as he pulled me out of my chair and out the door. We went down to the parking garage and got into is Lamborghini.

"Where are you taking me, Aro," I finally asked.

"We, my dear are having a girls day. First, we are going to the spa, we are going to be plucked, sucked, rubbed and tucked, everything but fucked, because I do believe my dear you have had enough of that," he said placing his hand on my belly. I laughed so hard I snorted.

"Then we are going shopping because pretty soon you are not going to be able to fit any of your clothes. Then we are going to find a yoga class so you can learn to relax," Aro told me.

For the next few weeks, we did just that. We took two days a week. Aro and I played hooky from work, twice a week we went to yoga and one day we went to the spa. The rest of the week we worked and got the Christmas Edition of the Magazine ready for the newsstand.

We fell into a relaxed atmosphere that thoroughly pleased Emmett because I was not biting his head off every hour.

That is until 3 days before Christmas, as we were preparing for our trip to Florida and the wedding. Emmett and I was packing when there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably Maggie or Esme with some last minute approval, I'll get it," Emmett said as he walked out of the room to the door. I kept on with the packing until I heard Emmett growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! I WARNED IF YOU SHOWED YOUR FACE HERE I'D REARRANGE IT FOR YOU!" I then heard a strangled yelp. I ran out of the room to see Emmett holding Edward by the neck with Edward pulled up eye level to Emmett on his toes, and Emmett's fist balled, about to punch Edward. I ran and grabbed Emmett's arm, and it took every bit of strength I had to keep Emmet from throwing that punch.

"What are you doing here, Edward? Didn't Esme warn you to stay away from us?" He tried to speak but he couldn't because the grip Emmett had around his neck was so tight, it cut off not only his ability to speak, but also to breathe. Edward was clutching at Emmett's hand around his throat and turning blue.

"Emmett, let the man speak," I urged. Emmett looked at me in disbelief, but after taking a calming breath he finally let Edward go. Edward coughed and sputtered for a bit until he was able to catch his breath, and then with the first words out of his mouth, I was more than willing to let Emmett back at him.

"JESUS, BELLA! Put a leash on that gorilla next time," He said rubbing his throat that was already starting to show signs of bruising.

"Hey, asshole, I'm not the one that showed up at the man's home unannounced, especially when you've been told to stay away, and if you insult my fiance one more time, I'll deck you myself, don't think I will ask Irina how that turned out for her," I told him standing so close to his face I could see every pore in his flawless skin. Emmett pulled me back and put his arms around my waist and mindlessly rubbed my belly, as he always did.

"My God Bella, then it's true, you're really having triplets? Bella motherhood does become you," His face softened as he looked at me.

"Bella, I didn't come here to cause trouble…" He looked up at Emmett as he said so. "…I just wanted to come and apologize, for being a spineless ass for not standing up against my father. Not only to you, but to my mother as well. I watched for years as he beat her, belittled her and treated her like a possession, not the way a husband should treat his wife. I also wanted to offer my friendship. If there is anything, and I do mean anything, Bella, I can do for you, I hope you won't hesitate to ask. My mother and I have cut all ties with my father. Once the divorce is final, we both will be using the surname Mason. That was not her maiden name but a name from her side of the family. My father cut all ties with moms family so the only family that is left, was from her mother's side and they are all Masons.

Bella, I'd like to also attend the wedding, if that's okay. I promise I can pay my own way, I just don't want to miss you finding your happiness, even if it's not with me." I had to think about all that Edward just told me. He is traumatized and emotionally abused just as his mom was. At that moment I felt sorry for everything he'd lost.

"Edward, I'm not saying all is forgiven. You hurt me very deeply. I wore the scars of that pain for many years. But as I now understand all of it was not your doing. I will take your olive branch as a start. Call Esme and have her make the arrangements for you at the wedding. Edward extended his hand and I took it.

"Thank you, Bella," He then extended his hand to Emmett. Reluctantly, Emmett took it. "You are a very lucky man Mr. McCarty. As I'm sure you already know, she is one heck of a girl. Please treat her right."

"That is my very intention," Emmett told him, as he bent his head to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I guess I'll see you in Florida," Edward then turned to open the door, then turned back.

"Oh, and by the way, very nice magazine ad, very nice indeed," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Ew!" Was all I said, scrunching my face and shaking my head, no. Edward chuckled and walked out the door.

"Baby you have a heart of gold do you know that," Emmett says to me

"Yeah well, you were the one who said I shouldn't let them have that much control over my life. Why should I continue to be angry with him? I have the man that I love. Five days from now I am going to marry you, and very soon we are going to have three little babies to worry about. If he fucks up again, then I give you permission to rearrange his face." I told him giving him kisses.

"Is that a promise?" He asked me quirking an eyebrow.

"You bet your sweet tight ass it is,"I told him slapping him on his rock hard ass.

"MMMM, maybe I need to get you some whips and chains, that was hot," Em said to me wagging his eyebrows.

"You are so bad," I said giggling and pushing him back toward the bedroom.

"Oh yes I am, Mistress, punish me!" he says suddenly turning and getting down on his knees in front of me.

"Hmmm," I said tapping my finger on my chin. "I won't punish you, sub, if you will pleasure me," Emmett sticks out his tongue and rubs his hands together, like a big goofy kid, that was told he could have extra ice cream. He then gets up and scoops me up in his arms bridal style and takes me back to the bedroom.

Once there, he places me on my feet and immediately strips off his clothes before getting down on his knees again. "Em…" he hushes me by putting a finger on my lips.

Emmett slowly starts to undress me, unbuttoning my blouse and taking it off, then pulling down my leggings down to my ankle. He then lifts both my hands and placing them on both his shoulders for balance. He then lifts one leg to pull my leggings over my ankle and then the other before tossing them over his shoulder. I giggle at him. Once he is done, he crosses his hands in front of himself and bows his head.

"How will you have me please you Mistress," he says looking at the floor. I just shake my head and decide to play along.

"I want you to please me using your mouth and hands. Make me cum so hard, I squirt all over your face and it drips down your chin and chest. If you do not please me, I will deny you, your release." I say to Emmett with an evil smirk.

Emmett reaches out and pulls me close to him as he rests his head on my stomach. After placing soft kisses on my belly, he whispers into my belly,"Close your ears muchkins, Mommy and Daddy are about to get down and dirty, and when I make your Mommy scream, it may hurt your ears. He then looks up at me through his lashes with his own evil smirk.

He then sits back on his haunches and brings me to stand straddled on either side of his thighs, before bringing one of my legs over his shoulder, as one arm holds me securely around my back. The other hand pushes my panties to the side, as his tongue swipes up my dripping lower lips. He then pulls my throbbing clit into his mouth.

A guttural moan escapes my mouth, as Emmett alternates between swirling his tongue, sucking and gently nibbling on my bundle of nerves, and I think to myself, _who the fuck is the sex slave in this scenario? Because if this man asked me to stand on my head while he fucked me at this moment I would most definitely say, 'Yes Master!' hmmm there's a thought._

Emmett thrusting two fingers into my awaiting pussy brings me out of my errant thought, and my knees go weak.

"FUCK! EM, OH, GOD! YESSS!" I cry out as Emmett works my pussy, thrusting at an unimaginable pace.

"GO…DA…FU…EM….MMMM!" I can't speak, make a coherent sentence." Emmett inserts another finger and I lose the ability to stand, there's a reason a woman is usually lying down during sex

"Don't worry baby, you man's got you,"Emmett tells me in a low sultry voice as he lays me on the floor and places my other leg over his shoulder. He then goes back to his ministration on my dripping wet pussy, and my inner muscles constrict around his fingers.

"FUCK ME EMMMMMETTT!" I scream as I gush. Emmett then buries his face between my legs. When he comes back up his lips and chin are glistening with my juices.

"You wish is my command, Mistress," he then lifts me up before I have even come down from my orgasmic high and impales me onto his big throbbing cock.

"I told you my first day, you now own me, Isabella," he says as he lifts me and brings me back down to meet his thrusts. "What you ask of me, I will do, what you need from me, I will give you."

I lift my head and capture his face in both my hands and look deep into his eyes,"Oh God Emmett, I love you so very much," I say to him before capturing his lips with mine for a searing kiss and after securing both my legs around him, he stands up and he walks us over to the bed. He pulls out of me to lay me gently on the bed. I whimper at the brief loss, but without hesitation, Emmett is back between my legs and we make love for the rest of the night. Packing be damned.

* * *

 **READY FOR SOME DISNEY WEDDING HIJINKS WITH THE WHOLE GQ/ SWAN/WHITLOCK FAMILY?**


	25. Chapter 24

**EMMETT'S POV**

Isabella and I, Aro and his brothers, Maggie, Rosalie, and Esme arrive in Orlando on Aro's private jet. A limousine takes us from Orlando Airport to the Walt Disney World Swan Resort. We are greeted by our hostess and Wedding Coordinator, a leggy blonde named Gianna.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. McCarty. Welcome to the Disney Swan Resort. Your fiance' thought this Resort would be most appropriate given your name, and I hope you enjoy your stay. A few of your guest have already arrived, and we are waiting for the last of your party. We have a floor of suites reserved for you until the wedding, after the wedding, the McCarty's will be moved to our exclusive Honeymoon suite. Once everyone has arrived we will have lunch and cocktails set up for you in our Todd English Bluzoo lounge," She then extends her hand to escort us to the elevator, but I feel Bella stiffen and stop dead in her tracks.

To my dismay, I see Edward approaching us, with a mousy looking blonde girl. I can hear her annoyingly excessive chatter as they approach.

Bella looks like she's ready to spit nails when she sees the girl as she and Edward reach us. The girl looks like she's very excited to see Bella until she sees the look on Bella's face. Bella marches up to Edward and yanks him by the arm away from the girl and they go over to have a private conversation. Not happening on my watch, so I follow them, and I immediately hear Bella light into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EDWARD! Not that I give a shit who you're fucking at the moment, but I barely let you come, let alone a plus one. But of all people, Jessica Stanley. JESSICA FUCKING STANLEY! What's the matter, couldn't pry Lauren Mallory away from her street corner?" _That girl's got a mean streak from hell,_ I think to myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I really didn't think it would be a problem. But I can't very well uninvite her now. We're here," Edward says. Bella just throws her hands up in frustration.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen, or Mason or whatever the fuck your name is now. KEEP. THAT BITCH. AWAY FROM ME," she says and emphasizes by poking Edward in the chest. You know I don't like that girl, and she just couldn't wait to get her claws in you. I mean it, Edward, if she so much as looks at me the wrong way I'm going to rip her tongue out her mouth and shut her up for good," Bella says before turning on her heels and going back to the rest of the group. I just shake my head at Edward

"I'm warning you, Eddie boy, If my princess' day is anything less than perfect because of you, or that little pop tart over there, your face is going to be thoroughly introduced to my fist, you got that?" At least he had the decency to look scared.

As we go back to join the others, I see Chief Swan and Sue get off the elevator.

"Hey there sweet pea," Charlie says as he hugs his daughter. He then places his hand on her belly, it's still relatively small but definitely noticeable. "Look at you, my little sweet pea has grown up. About to get married and soon to be a mother," Charlie said as his eyes started to well up.

"Oh Daddy, you're gonna make me cry too," Bella says as she started to sniffle

"And we definitely don't want that," Aro said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Aro, stop," Bella said slapping Aro playfully on the shoulder. "Daddy, I'd like you to meet my boss, the Editor-in-Chief of GQ, Aro Volturi, his brothers, the legal team of GQ Marcus and Caius Volturi, this is everyone's favorite Executive Assistant, and Aro's daughter Maggie and her Wife Rosalie, and of course you remember Esme Cullen. Everyone this is my Dad, Chief of Police Charlie Swan and his girlfriend, Sue Clearwater.

"Umm, sweetpea," Charlie starts and holds up Sue's left ring finger to show the engagement ring that was there. Bella grabbed Sue's hand to look at the ring and nearly pull the woman down.

"Sue, Daddy! When?" Bella asked with the brightest smile on her face.

"Right after Thanksgiving, I got her the ring, but we are not having a big wedding, especially anything as big as this. We are just gonna have a small ceremony on the beach in La Push," Bella's face fell after hearing that.

"Oh," was all she said. I will have to ask her about that later.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you, and I want to thank you for looking after and taking such good care of my Bella," Charlie said shaking each of their hands.

"Well Sue and I were just going to explore a little bit, so I guess I'll be seeing everyone for lunch," Charlie said as he and Sue made their way to the pool area.

"Don't go far Daddy, we're just waiting for the Whitlocks, and then we'll have lunch," Bella called out. Charlie just waved as they went out the door.

We were just standing to wait for the elevator, and I heard them before I saw them.

"You know sometimes Peter, the longer I'm married to you the stupider you get, you ain't got the brains God gave a turnip. We are stayin' in a five-star resort, why on earth would you buy all those dag-gum boiled peanuts?"

"Sugar, you know how much I like'um, and we are gonna be here for five days, I figured I can have them for a snack late at night. And everybody else might want some," I just placed my hand over my face and shook my head. And then they came around the corner.

Peter was wearing the brightest colored Hawaiian print shirt I've ever seen, a pair of blue jean shorts, and sandals with socks. Charlotte, on the other hand, had on a cute sundress that showed off her chest more than I would have liked my mother figure to be wearing, but she looked cute. Alice ran up to me immediately, followed by Jasper.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my family, this is my dad Peter, and my mother Charlotte, my little sister Mary Alice and my brother Jasper. Y'all this is my GQ family. Y'all can make proper introductions at lunch." I then saw two things happen all at once. Marcus was zeroing in on Charlotte's chest, and both Maggie and Rosalie were zeroing in on Jasper and whispering between them.

"HEY FUCKER, Her eyes are up _herr_ , ain't nothin' in _tharr_ for you," Peter said to Marcus and Marcus immediately put his eyes back in his head.

"OH, MY GOD! Can we please go up to our rooms now, so we can come back down for lunch, I have to pee and I'm so hungry, I'm actually considering eating Peters boiled peanuts."

"Look like somebody's getting' cranky," Charlotte said putting her arm around Bella as we all tried to cram into the elevator.

"Umm We'll just wait for the next one," Maggie said as she and Rosalie were hanging off of each of Jasper's arms and Jasper was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Em, I thought you said those two were lesbians?" Charlotte asked me.

"Umm, they are?" I said in the form of a question.

"Well looks like Poly wants a cracker," Peter said and everyone burst out laughing at the double innuendo. But Char just rolls her eyes and pops him on back of the head.

"Look, woman, if this is your idea of BDSM foreplay, can we save it for the suite," Peter says to Char wagging his eyebrows, and then grabs Char's ass. Char just squeals then giggles.

"Please, not in front of the children, me in particular," I say to them with a scowl, trying to remind myself why I thought combining a wedding with a family vacation was a good idea. I then turn up my nose as I watch Bella digging into Peter's bag and pulling out a hand full of boiled peanuts, that is now stinking up the elevator.

"Wow, Peter these are good, where'd you get them?" Bella says as she is cracking the peanut shells with her teeth, and sucking out the nut.

"Oh, honey I pulled into a gas station outside of Jacksonville. They had two crock pots full, and I bought'em out. They had plain and Cajun. But I don't suggest you eat the cajun in your condition unless you like spending your days on the toilet," Peter said. I shook my had and grabbed Peter by the back of the neck.

"Can we tone the redneck down, about two notches," I whispered in Peter's ear.

"Oh Emmett you worry too much, let your father be himself, I'm rather enjoying the banter," Aro said with an amused smile on his face. "Mr. Whitlock, do you mind if I try one of your peanuts. They do smell rather delicious,"

"Whose crazy now, _CHAR?"_ Peter said with a cocky ass smile on his face. Finally, the elevator stops on our floor. Gianna leads the way looking at her tablet and handing our room keys.

The Volturi Brothers are sharing suite 601, Caius Volturi and Esme Cullen will be in 603. Bella your father and his fiancee are across from them in 602. The Whitlocks have the only three bedroom villa on this floor and are in 610. Maggie…where's Maggie?" Gianna stops and looks around. Just then the elevator dings. As the door opens, We all see Maggie and Rosalie molesting my brother in the elevator. Rosalie is behind him against the wall groping his ass and Maggie is to his front kissing the shit out of him with her hand down his jeans, while Jasper has one hand on Rosie's ass and the other in Maggie's blouse, fondling her breast.

"MARGURITE!" Aro exclaims. They immediately stop. At least both girls have the decency to blush in embarrassment. Jasper, on the other hand, has that signature Whitlock smirk on his face. They step off the elevator as Maggie is buttoning her blouse. And I have to admit I am just the tiniest bit jealous. He puts his arms around both girls and walks past me and Bella. As he walks past Peter, I see him hold out his hand and he and Peter link fingers for a brief moment in a Bro handshake. Char backhands Peter in the chest, and he just looks at her and swipes his hand down the back of his head. I feel bad for poor Alice. Even though we've told her it was never gonna happen, she's been in love with Jazz since she was two.

I stoop down and pull my baby sister into my arms. She looks so sad. "Tink honey, you have to face it one day, honey. He's too old for you. And he's never gonna see you as anything other than his baby sister. I know it hurts, but one day you are gonna meet somebody who is just right for you," I told her. She nods and wipes her tears away.

"Over my cold dead body," Peter said.

"You know that _could_ be arranged," Char says as she back-hands him in the chest again. I feel Bella's hand rub the back of my neck. I look up at her and see the admiration and love in her eyes.

I stand up to see that Gianna has obviously given Maggie and Rosalie their room assignments, and Maggie is desperately trying to open the room door, while Jasper is grinding on her ass, and Rosalie is grinding on his. When they finally get the room door open, they damn near tumble in. Before the door closes, Maggies sticks her head out.

"Um we won't be down for lunch but have fun," then she is immediately snatched back into the room, and we hear her giggle before the door closes.

"Bella and Emmett you two are assigned separate rooms," Gianna continues.

"WHAT?!" we both exclaim. Heidi looks nervous. I turn to Esme, she was in charge of the room assignments. She just holds up her hand and gestures for me to listen to Gianna. I turn and look back at Gianna.

"You two are assigned to the Deluxe suite up until the night before the wedding. Bella will be doing fittings, due to her delicate condition, we had to make alterations to the dress. So we need to make sure it's perfect for the wedding. The night before, Emmett you will stay in a standard room for the night, Bella and the other ladies will have a girls night in. The next day, the suite will be transformed into a bridal studio, where all the women will be pampered and primped. GQ photographers will be on hand to capture all the moments. We will go into detail later. Now if you two will come this way. Everyone, we will meet in the lounge for lunch in 1 hour." Gianna then walks us to our suite and opens the door.

It is the most spectacular room I've ever seen. There are candles and flowers. There is a bottle of champagne and a bottle of sparkling Cider for Bella. The living room is decorated in cream and gold. There is a formal dining room, that leads to a balcony that overlooks the park. We walk to a bedroom, that is decorated in warm brown tones, with two queen-sized beds. We go to the Master suite and there is a king-sized canopy bed, decorated all in gold silk and satin. The top of the posters are decorated with gold swans. The bed covering has a cream satin swan against the gold background. We go into the en-suite bathroom, and there is a sunken jacuzzi tub and a separate spa size walk-in shower, with jets coming out of the ceiling and walls. I told Esme and Maggie I wanted to have a room that was made for a princess. This has outdone my expectations.

Bella looks around and is in absolute awe, but then she turns to me with tears in her eyes. "Oh Emmett this is absolutely beautiful, but this is too much," I take her face in my hands

"Bella, you are my princess, nothing is ever too much for you," I tell her We share a passionate kiss until Gianna clears her throat.

"I will give you two some time, but you _BOTH_ , are expected at lunch." She says before exiting our suite.

* * *

 **Okay, Edward said he would pay his own way, so they are not officially on the Guestlist and are not assigned a suite. But they will be at lunch, I don't think this is going to go down to well with Charlie, what do you think?**


	26. Chapter 25

**BELLA'S POV**

After checking out our fabulous suite. Emmett and I changed into the attire for what I now know is not just lunch, but a luncheon. So this is what the dress and hat Esme gave me on the plane is for. I asked Emmett if his parents would be comfortable with this. He told me that Char and Alice lived for refined things like this and that Esme had given them specific instructions. Also said he sent them money to splurge on clothing for the wedding.

I loved him so much, and I loved the way he took care of his family. We also laughed about the freaky attraction between Jasper, Maggie, and Rosalie.

"Well, I'm not surprised about Rosalie. Jasper always had the hots for her. When we dated he kept telling me I didn't know what to do with a girl like that. Well, it's obvious I didn't. How was I supposed to know if I got another hot girl in the mix it would have solved all our problems. I was only 17, I didn't know shit about that," Emmett said and we both laughed.

"I just feel so bad about Alice having to see that. She's sixteen and should be looking at boys her own age, not pining after some old head, that's almost twice her age. He just always seems to be oblivious about Alice. I know he just sees her as a little sister and thinks she will grow out of it. I want to thank you though, baby for setting up a private school for her in New York, and she can't talk about anything else but that and being a junior bridesmaid." He told me.

"Baby, of course, she's my little sister too now. Even though I fear the Bella barbie sessions," I confessed and we both shared another laugh.

We were finally dressed, me in my Kate Middleton style hat and dress, and Emmett in a tan suit, we headed downstairs to find the Todd English Lounge. Once in the elevator, I could tell Emmett wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure how to ask. He kept rubbing the back of his neck and biting his fist, his classic nervous gestures.

"Em, just ask," I finally say, after letting out a huff.

"Baby, I don't want to upset you, but you didn't sound very excited about your dad and Sue getting married," he inquired.

"No baby, it's not that, I'm very happy for them. I'm…hmmm," I paused and looked down at the floor. Emmett lifted my head to look at him.

"What baby, you know you can tell me anything," He says with a loving look in his eyes.

"I can't go. I can't go to my own father's wedding. I refuse to go back there. I don't even think Daddy realizes, they may not even let him have it in La Push, not after what he did to Jacob. They see him as a local hero. He's the only one who's ever made it off the reservation and did something with his life. And that's what hurts so much Em. Forget all the heartache over Edward, I'm over that, even the fact that Jacob left me too. If it weren't or me, Jacob would still be on that reservation, working on cars, or a construction crew. I pushed him. I saw the potential he had to be so much more than what the reservation had to offer him. I tutored him, helped him with college applications. And what did he do, the minute he found his direction? He left me in the dust. Again, heartbroken and humiliated. And they see him as a hero,

And let's not mention that little slut puppy, Edward decided to bring to my wedding. Her and her slut twin, Lauren Mallory. Those two tormented me in high school. I was already the new girl, and when the hot guy that wouldn't give them the time of day, wanted to date me. Well, I must have been putting out to every guy in school. Then when they found out Edward dumped me for a real princess, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I couldn't concentrate on school for shit. I was set to be Valedictorian, but got low grades on finals and lost out to Jessica. She and Lauren started rumors that Edward knocked me up and left me. I always thought Edward left me because I was still a virgin. Not that I wouldn't have if he'd asked, but I thought we were both saving it for our wedding night," I told him.

"Didn't Edward know all of this? Why would he invite her?" Em asked me. I just shook my head.

"He went back to Alaska with the Denali's after we broke up."

But I finished school, I had to do whatever it took to get out of there, and when I did, I vowed to never go back," I was crying big fat ugly tears at this point. Emmett kissed me softly on the lips and after cleaning my face with his pocket square brought me into his strong embrace. I felt like in his arms nothing would ever harm me again.

"Baby, first of all, the guy ain't that hot. Second, that bitch is one of the ugly stepsisters from Cinderella, compared to you. But don't you see, princess, that's exactly why you have to go back, you need to show them, while they are still stuck in Mayberry, USA, you not only became a famous photographer, but also a model, wife, and mother. Not to mention, your husband is the real hero and hot guy all rolled into one. Talk about having it all," Emmett always knew exactly what to say.

"Okay, I'll do it. We'll find out exactly when they plan on getting married. If they can do it before fashion week, that would be great.," I told him as we got off the elevator.

"Now, as for as the douche and the bitch, all you have to do is say the word, baby and I will send them packing," Em told me.

"No, baby don't do that. I don't want to be rude. They are already here, so they can stay," I said as Gianna finally approached us.

"Where on earth have you two been? We only have the restaurant for an hour and a half. You guys are already a ½ hour late. And I am having a hard time controlling your father, though the Volturi brothers are doing a pretty good job keeping him contained," Gianna said to us

Emmett and I looked at each other, and only one thought came to mind.

"Edward," we said simultaneously. I gave a sigh and walked with Gianna to the lounge.

Once there, I saw my dad holding a glass with a brown liquid, which I assume was his second favorite, only to beer, Scotch. Sue had a death grip on his arm, while the brother surrounded him, and Aro whispered to him while standing behind him. I look across the room, and Esme is talking with Edward, and Jessi-slut was sitting at an empty table. Edward had a pained look on his face like he was constipated. I walked over to my dad.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, can you please tell me why that asshat is here? He says you invited him, and I know that cannot be true," He asked me with a menacing scowl on his face. I felt like I was 16 years old again, the time my dad came home and found Edward in my bedroom. Even though it was clear, we were only doing homework, we were both fully clothed, and I was at my desk and Edward was on the other side of the desk in the rocking chair. I knew I wasn't supposed to have boys in my room, but I also didn't expect him home that early.

"No dad, I didn't exactly invite him, but he apologized to me and asked if he could come. I said I would let bygones be bygones. Now, I don't expect you to like it, but I expect you to behave yourself," I was now taking the scotch from his hand, as I could tell he'd had one too many. He fought me on it but finally relinquished it.

"He's done for the day," I said pointedly to Sue and the brothers. Sue nodded and finally let go of Charlie's arm and walked up to me.

"I tried Bella, honestly I did but he wouldn't listen. I gave her a hug.

"Sue, if you are going to marry that man, you can't cater to him. You are going to have to learn to put your foot down. He's been alone and to his own devices for far too long," I told her rubbing her arm. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, I'm here we can all have lunch, and I for one am starved. These babies need to eat." I told everyone.

"Babies, meaning more that one?" I heard the annoying cunt behind me. "So that explains it,"

"Well, one thing's for sure no one can call you dumb, at least you know your plurals," I say to her sarcastically. I then turn to look at her and I eye her up and down. What the fuck? She was wearing some nightclub mini dress monstrosity, with her tits out and hooker heels.

"What are you talking about Jessica? What explains what?" I asked her in an annoyed tone. I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward trying to break free of his mother's conversation to come toward us.

"Why he's marrying you, why else would a guy that looks like this be marrying you? He feels it's his duty for knocking you up. I mean really, when I heard you were getting married, I begged Edward to bring me, I just had to see who and why someone was marrying you." Now it was everyone's turn to hold me back.

"Baby, just let it go, for now, We know what the truth is, it's not good for you to get upset," Em whispered in my ear.

"No Em, it's okay, I'm fine. I'm not going to let this used up cunt upset me. Not that I need to explain anything to you, but Emmett planned this whole wedding for me before he even proposed, and proposed just moments before we even realized I was pregnant," Then Aro stepped in front of me to continue the conversation.

"Young lady, do you know who I am, who it is you are talking too? Well, of course not, It's obvious you've been living under a rock. I am the Editor-in-Chief of GQ magazine, Isabella is my Creative Director and Lead photographer, now if you wish for you and your boy toy to remain on the property, I suggest you sit down and stuff a burger in your mouth and shut up. Otherwise, I will have you escorted from the property by Isabella's personal security team…" He then gestured by beckoning two fingers to Felix and Demetri, which up until now, had been incognito and I didn't realize they were here. "…and barred from the theme park until the wedding festivities are over." Jessica just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Edward finally made it over and snatched her away. I saw him over in a corner scolding her like she was a child

Once Felix and Demetri made their way over to us Aro instructed them that they were to escort us whenever we left our suite and to inform Alec and Afton to watch both Jessica and Edward.

We were then escorted to a long family style table, each place setting have a nametag for seating. Charlie and Sue, Char and Peter, were seated across from us as Mother and Father of the bride and groom. Maggie and Jasper were to be seated on either side of us, as Maid of Honor and Best Man, were obviously missing so their seats were empty. I asked Alice to sit next to me since she was to be seated on the other side of Maggie as Junior bridesmaid. Everyone else was seated randomly on either side of the table. Everyone had a choice of steak, burger or Fish and Chips for lunch. There were Crab Nachos, Crispy Calamari with fried pickles and Littleneck Clams, as appetizers spread among the table in family style servings. The lunch choice was a little too heavy for my taste and I asked if was possible to have the Lobster Mac and Cheese with truffles. We all had a relatively enjoyable lunch with light conversation.

Afterward, Gianna informed us that the wedding party should remain in their suites as there would be fittings scheduled for the afternoon. Emmett would go to his standard room for his fitting. After that, we were free to explore the hotel and theme parks as we pleased. Tomorrow would be a final fitting, and rehearsal, followed by the rehearsal dinner at Cinderella's Royal Table in the Magic Kingdom. The rehearsal is open to wedding party only, however, the dinner to follow was open to all guest who wishes to attend.

We all left the lounge and went back to our rooms. As we exited the elevator, escorted by Felix and Demitri, we saw Edward and Jessica standing in the hall. When I gave them a curious look, Edward informed me he was waiting for his mother. As we walked further, I saw Alec and Afton at the end of the hall. They gave us a nod as we entered our room.

"Honey, I'm startin' to get a strange feelin' about those two being here," Em told me.

"Yeah, you're right somethings not adding up. Edward said he couldn't uninvite her now that she was here, but Jessica pretty much said she begged to come. I think I'm going to go ask them what's going on," I told Em. Em nodded in agreement. As we made our way out the door, We were stopped by the dressers coming to fit us for our attire. Emmett was escorted to his standard room as not to see my dress until the ceremony. However, I noticed Jessica and Edward were still in the hall. They were standing outside of Caius and Esme room but appeared to be making out.

I went back to my suite for my fitting.

 **EDWARD'S POV**

 ** _AT THE LUNCHEON_**

Jessica and I walk in the lounge where my mother said the luncheon was to be held. I hadn't seen my mother since she arrived, so when I walked in with Jessica, my mother had a very surprised look on her face. I was eager to go and speak with Mother, just to get this clingy bitch off of me. She was already driving me nuts, she never shuts the fuck up.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I'd gone back to Forks to check on the old house there. Mother was due to get that house in the divorce and wanted me to check on the condition of the property and decide if she should keep it or sell it. I ran into Jessica, she was working in the diner there of all places. When I told her I was coming to Bella's wedding she practically begged me to bring her. I told her I was leaving from Washington going straight to Florida as the wedding was in a few days, and that it was possible I could use her help._

 _I didn't explain what it was I needed her help with until we were on the plane, and that I would pay her for her time._

 _"_ _So this isn't a date?" What the fuck was this girl smoking?_

 _"_ _Jessica, you practically begged me to come, what part of that would make you think I wanted to date you? I told you I needed your help." She thought about what I said and had a frown on her face._

 _"_ _I want $25,000," She said._

 _"_ _I said your time, not extortion. $5,000, and remember you are spending 5 days all expenses paid in Walt Disney World in Florida," I reminded her._

 _"_ _$15,000," she countered. I then grabbed her by the throat._

 _"_ _$10,000 and that's my final offer, you'll take it our I will dump your skinny ass in Florida, and you will get nothing and find your own way back," I said looking her square in the eyes._

 _"_ _Fine but I want half when we land in case you decide to dump me anyway," I reached into my wallet I knew I had $3000 on me, and handed it to her. "I'll get you the rest."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

I immediately saw Chief Swan, and he had the same look on his face when he saw me, as Bella did when she saw Jessica. Everyone else was dressed for the luncheon. The ladies wore nice afternoon dresses, but with hats and the men wore day suits. Jessica looked like she was going to a nightclub. I told her she needed to dress nicely, I guess maybe I should have bought Jessica something more appropriate. That would have fallen under expenses, after all. I guess she didn't understand what a luncheon meant. Even the hillbillies were dressed better than her.

My mother's new boyfriend and his brothers were gathered around Chief Swan, and he kept throwing back Scotch. I guess he needed the liquid courage to finally approach me.

"I don't know what you are doing here Cullen, but I don't want you near my daughter and her fiance," He told me with a scowl.

"With all due respect, I think that's Bella's choice. I've apologized to her for my wrongdoings, and she invited me. But I think that's between me and Bella, don't you think?" I told him with a smirk.

"Why you little punk…" Chief Swan flew at me but was stopped by the Native American woman, a woman that worked here at the resort, and the Volturi Brothers. The Hotel employee then left the restaurant, hopefully, to find security for the out of control Police Chief. I pushed Jessica back.

"Go find a seat and don't talk to anyone, I need to speak with my mother," I told Jessica. She rolled her eyes and found a seat at an empty table.

"Good afternoon everyone, Caius, do you mind if I steal a moment of my mother's time," I asked, Caius sneered at me but nodded. I took my mother gently by the elbow and lead her over to the other side of the restaurant.

"Edward, dear, what are you doing here with that girl?" Mother asked me. Just then Bella and the gorilla walked in. She didn't even notice me standing there. She walked straight over to her father.

"Edward, I asked you a question," She was looking at me as if she wasn't pleased with me.

"Mother I just ran into her while I was checking on the house in Forks. I knew she was a friend of Bella's and I thought it would be great to bring her to the wedding. It's not a date or anything, just two friends getting together for another friends wedding," I told her.

"Son I don't think that girl was a friend of Bella's. As I recall Bella hated Jessica. And what is she wearing? You do realize this is a semi-formal luncheon," I'd pretty much tuned my mother out because I saw Jessica getting up walking over to Bella.

"Mother, what suite are you in, are you on the same floor as the bridal party?" I asked her.

"Yes, we are on the 6th floor, room 603," She told me. But I had to get over to Jessica immediately. I don't know what she said to Bella, but Bella looked like she was about to blow.

"Mother, I will come find you, after the luncheon," I told her as I made my way over to Jessica and Bella. My Mother's boss had stepped forward to protect Bella, or should I say Jessica from Bella at this point. And he was belittling her good. Serves her right. I told her to sit and keep that trap of her shut. Once I reached her I snatched her by the arm. It took everything in me not to fling her into a wall.

"You didn't tell me your little slut was pregnant. Is that it, you're upset because she aborted your baby or something,"

"What the fuck? Abor… Bella was never pregnant from me. As far as I know, Bella was a virgin until she got with that other football player, what's his name, Jacob Black." I told her with a scowl.

"She dated Jacob Black too? How does she end up with all the hot guys? What's wrong with me?" That was a loaded question I didn't have time to entertain.

"Well, why did you dump her for that Princess then? Why are you trying to get her back now?" She asked me.

"I'm not," I said confidently. "And as for the other, that's personal and none of your business."

"Yeah, whatever you say to yourself to get you through the night. Anyway genius what's your plan?" she asked me.

"Let's sit, lunch is starting, We'll discuss it later, but if you say one more thing to Bella, I swear I will drown your ass in the Florida Everglades and they will never find you once the alligators get you," I told her. She looked thoroughly frightened. Good!

I listened to lunch conversation and found the perfect opportunity to enact my plan.

Afterward, Jessica and I went up to the 6th floor and waited outside my mother's suite, and explained to her what was going on. I noticed the two goons standing at the opposite end of the hall.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked Jessica

"They are a part of Bella's and the guy's security team. Seems they are some sort of big shots now," Was this girl for real? But yeah, I remember them now.

"Have you been living under a rock or something. Yes, they are big shots. Do you read a magazine? I know they have a television in Forks, I lived there, remember? He and Bella are only the hottest new celebrity couple," This girl was too dumb to think about it. I may have to find another way. Suddenly the elevator opened. I pretended to be making out with Jessica and it took everything in me not to throw up. Bella and the gorilla stopped and looked at us, and even Bella looked like she was going to throw up. They were escorted by the other two bodyguards I saw that day at her apartment.

"We're just waiting for my mother," I told her and they went on their way. I waited to see which suite they went into but the bodyguards stood outside the door.

After several minutes, the elevator opened again and several people got off with a rack of garments. They stopped at several suites and took garments off the rack and took into the suites. When they got to Bella's suite, they didn't get a chance to knock, the door was opening, but they immediately entered. Moments later the gorilla came out and was escorted to another room. He looked in my direction then looked back at their suite and Bella poked her head out before going back in. I had what I needed, so we left.

* * *

 **What exactly do these two nincompoops have planned? Is Edward trying to convince Jessica or himself, he's not trying to get Bella back? Do we want to see Charlie beat the shit of him too? I know I do. Looks like Eddie boy has learned some tricks from his dick of a dad. R &R. What do you think?**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. But I actually have two contest to promote. So be sure to read and review and when the contest Ends at the end of the month please vote. The first is the Secrets and Lies contest. It won't allow me to put the URL address so in the search box just type** **SecretsandLiesContest and search under, writer. The other is Forbidden-Fruit-Contest You can search both contests as writer.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

Emmett and I both agree something's not right with this situation with Edward and Jessica. We decided we are not going to leave the suite until it was time for the rehearsal, the next two days were going to be pretty stressful, without having to deal with any outside agitation.

After our fittings, Emmett and I enjoy a relaxing couples massage, followed by a candlelit dinner, a long hot bath in the sunken jacuzzi tub, then, longer hot passionate sex, before we drifted off into a blissful sleep, not letting the whatever tweedle ho and tweedle douche had up their sleeves get to us.

The next morning we were awakened by Maggie knocking at the door. When Emmett let her in, she wheeled in a cart for breakfast.

"Well, I see you let my brother's dick go long enough, to resume your duties. We thought we'd lost you there for the remainder of the wedding," Emmett told Maggie.

"OH MY GOD, Emmett, your brother is amazing, do you know how many times…" Emmett interrupted her by holding up his hand.

"Oh God, no you don't, I did not ask for details of my brother's dick and you two wayward girls," Em said turning up his nose.

"Well fuck Emmett you brought it up," Maggie said sticking out her tongue at Emmett like a five-year-old.

"Well I hope you put _that_ to good use," I told her with a laugh

"You bet your sweet ass I did, but I will give you the details at the girl's slumber party. Now you two have breakfast and get dressed, we have a big day today. You both have final fittings in one hour, followed by candid photo's around the various theme parks. After we will allow for Bella to have a nap, Then the rehearsal is at 4 followed by the rehearsal dinner at 7. There has been a slight change in the girl's slumber party since I have a feeling I know whats going down with dumber and dumber-er. But we want them to think they are getting away with it. We need them caught red-handed.

So get up and get your asses in gear. I'll be back in an hour with the dressers," Maggie said as she headed out the door.

 **EDWARD'S POV**

This bitch is driving me crazy, I just had to run into her in Forks. She is so dumb she doesn't even realize she's only getting the original $5000 I offered her in the first place, because once she's caught she's gone bye-bye. I was now going over the plan with Jessica for the 100th time.

"What are we going to do Jessica?" I asked her again.

"I'm not an idiot you know." _Oh, how I beg to differ._

"YOU STUPID BITCH, JUST TELL ME WHAT THE PLAN IS!" I screamed and slapped her across the face. She was stunned as was I. I've never struck a woman before in my life. As I saw the tears well up in her eyes, I knew I'd made a fatal mistake.

"Jessica, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I tried to reach out to her and comfort her for what I'd just done, but she flinched and moved back from me.

"I'm telling Bella to stay as far away from you as she can, you sick fuck," She sobbed as she darted for the door. I ran after her, as soon as she swung the door open, I snatched her back into the room and punched her in the face.

"YOU WILL STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM BELLA, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT. THINK I'M BULLSHITTING?" I then pulled the gun from under my shirt at the small of my back. It was the one I'd planned to use to kill that fucking gorilla.

"TRY ME," I said pointing the gun at her temple. Then I felt the cold steel on the back of my head near my ear.

"Son put the gun down and get off of that young lady. I swear to God Edward I love you but I will blow your head off," I heard the sweet soft voice of my mother.

"Mother?"

"Do not test me, Edward," She said as she cocked the gun. The tears then welled up in my eyes. I held up my hands with the gun raised in the air. But a masculine hand took the gun from me. I stood up to see my mother holding a Glock, flanked by her boyfriend Caius and Aro.

"This was all my fault, Edward. After you were born, I should have been stronger for you. I should have gotten the strength to leave him, so you never had to witness what your father did to me." My mother told me.

"This is not your fault love," Caius told my mother, as he kissed her temple. "A man should never put his hand on a woman unless it is to show how much he loves her. Even I know that, and I chew punks like him up for breakfast," he told her and she leaned into him.

"Get my asshole son out of here, and make sure he never see's the light of day. Make sure this young lady is well compensated, and get her on the jet back to Forks. Bella and Emmett don't need to know about any of this. I won't have the day ruined by my demon spawn. I put too much work into making it perfect to have it ruined." My mother said as the bodyguards lead me and Jessica out the door.

"You know Caius, maybe we should get back in the game, she'd make an excellent Donna," I heard Aro say.

 **ESME'S POV**

Caius and I were having lunch in our suite, as I was going over the plans for tomorrow, making sure I had everything in place when he received a call on his cell from Aro.

I wasn't privy to the conversation, but when I saw Caius go to his suitcase and pull the Glock from the pistol case, I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Caius don't shut me out. Tell me what's going on," I said as I grabbed him by the arm. Carlisle had always dictated what I should and shouldn't know. I'd spent too many years under his thumb, I was not about to start this relationship the same way.

"It seems Edward is planning something against Bella and Emmett. Alec and Afton can hear him yelling at the girl, discussing what they are going to do during the rehearsal dinner. They are afraid it's about to turn violent," He told me.

"Then I'm going with you," I told him.

"Esme, I think it best if you stay here.

"Caius Volturi, you rescued me from my abusive asshole of a husband, and you are still going to tell me what I should and shouldn't do? That is _MY SON._ If I can't reason with him, then you have my permission to blow his fucking brains out," Caius was taken aback by my words. However, he just opened the door and gestured for me to lead the way, as he placed the gun under his jacket at the small of his back. We were met in the hallway by Aro, Felix, and Demetri. We took the elevator down to the third floor. Just as we rounded the corner, we heard the yelling, and I saw a door fling open as the poor girl tried to make a run for it. Edward then pulled her back into the room, just as Alec and Afton were coming into view.

"YOU WILL STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM BELLA, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT. THINK I'M BULLSHITTING? TRY ME."

We walked to the door to see the young lady struggling on the floor, Edward was straddling her and holding a gun to her head. Before I could even think, I pulled the gun from Caius waistband and pointed it right at his head. I tapped the gun to his head right near his ear, I wanted him to feel what it was like to have the cold steel on his skin. I've felt it many times, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"Son put the gun down and get off of that young lady. I swear to God Edward, I love you but I will blow your head off," And I meant it. I would rather see my son dead than to know another woman had to endure even a fraction of what I did.

"Mother?" Edward said as he pressed the gun harder into the young woman's temple

"Do not test me, Edward," I said as I cocked the gun, I was so happy and this point, Caius made me start going to the gun range to learn how to protect myself.

"This was all my fault, Edward. After you were born, I should have been stronger for you. I should have gotten the strength to leave him, so you never had to witness what your father did to me."

"This is not your fault love," Caius told me, as he kissed my temple. "A man should never put his hand on a woman unless it is to show how much he loves her. Even I know that, and I chew punks like him up for breakfast," he told me.

"Get my asshole son out of here, and make sure he never see's the light of day. Make sure this young lady is well compensated, and get her on the jet back to Forks. Bella and Emmett needn't know about any of this. I won't have the day ruined by my demon spawn. I put too much work into making it perfect to have it ruined." I told the bodyguards as they lead Edward and Jessica out.

"You know Caius, maybe we should get back in the game, she'd make an excellent Donna," I heard Aro say. Caius and I both turned to Aro and deadpanned.

"Too soon?"

 **MAGGIE'S POV.**

We were just finishing up with the fittings when I received a text to my phone.

 _Edward is being arrested and the Girl is being sent home on the Jet. Stall the Eagle and Sparrow. Pictures are being postponed by 1 hour-ESME_

I knew I was right about that asshole. I guess Esme doesn't want Bella and Em to know what's happening.

"Bella, I'm going to go see how Emmett's doing with his fitting. You two will be having lunch in your suite today. We have a few kinks we need to work out, so everything will be pushed back by an hour. If we can get everything back on track, we may just cut the pictures time shorter so we can get us back on track. After all the bride needs her beauty sleep for the big day tomorrow.

"That's fine Maggie. I'm actually enjoying being pampered. And don't you just love how they altered the dress. The way they brought the waistline up to an empire waist and the pleating actually hides my baby bump." She said.

"Bella, honey, you are going to be absolutely beautiful, baby bump and all," I told her.

"I know, and not that I'm ashamed of it, it's just I prefer not being able to tell in my wedding pictures," she said.

"I know honey, you are going to be so beautiful, that big hunk of tears across the hall, won't stop crying for a week," Bella and I both laughed.

"Aww Maggie give Em a break, I actually like the fact that he can be sensitive," she told me.

"Yeah, and the good part about it, just as sensitive as he can be, when it comes down to it, he will break a fucker in half over you if need be," I told her

"You know Maggie, I think you've been hanging with Jasper too long. By the way, come on bitch spill,"

"Oh Bella, he is hella hot, and the way he manhandles me and Rosalie, he got this whole bad boy vibe, like he can be dangerous. We're hoping to talk him into moving to New York once his enlistment ends. Rosie wants to have his baby.

"Aw Maggie, I think they will make adorable babies together, but what about you, don't you want one?"

"Hell the fuck no! Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how much those little fuckers hurt…"I then saw the horror spread across Bella's face.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, honey…" _OH, SHIT ME AND MY BIG FUCKING MOUTH._

 _"_ Honey let me just go and get Em for you," I said as I rushed out the door.

"EMMETT!" I screamed banging on his door.

Emmett came to the door in his drawers, _God almighty I'll never get tired of seeing that! Thank God Bella saw him first Because Rosie and I could definitely work with THAT!_

"Emmett I'm sorry me and my big mouth, you'd better come see about Bella, I think she's about to have a panic attack,"

"What did you say to her Maggie?'

"Well we got into a discussion about Rosie possibly having a baby from your brother, and she sort of asked if I didn't want to have one too. And I'm sorry it just sort of slipped out I didn't mean to scare her," I told him drawing out the details, not wanting to say what I did.

"Maggie what did you say?" He asked with a scowl. Oh god, I really like the way my face looks, I don't need him rearranging it.

"I sort of kind of told her I would never get pregnant because it hurts so much to push those fuckers out your vag," I said with a cringe.

"FUCK, MAGGIE! How could you do that? Go down and see if Char is there, and have her come to the suite. I'll get dressed and meet you there. And do me a favor, just shut up," he said as he slammed the door.

I went down to the Whitlocks room and banged on the door, Jasper answered the door and I was in tears.

"Hey there Darlin' what's wrong," he said wrapping his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"I have a big mouth, and your brother is going to hurt me if I don't bring your mom to Bella,"

"Oh Hush, Darlin' I know Em is big n' scary, but he wouldn't hurt one hair on your pretty lil' head, Let me go get Char for ya, and we'll go suss out wants wrong with the Belly bear," He told me.

Then two things happened that I knew this was not going to be my day. First little Alice came to the door, looking meaner than a rattlesnake. This little pixie can be scary when she wants to be.

"Let me tell you somethin' you Lesbo, that is _MY_ Jazzy, do you hear me, he's mine, so why don't you go back to sucking your girlfriend's twat and leave him alone," She then slammed the door in my face.

Then just as Emmett was coming out of the suite, Chief Swan and Sue were coming off the elevator, and the Chief looked madder than hell.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT ASSWIPE DO TO MY BABY GIRL? WHY IS HE BEING LEAD OUT OF THE HOTEL IN HANDCUFFS? WHERE'S BELLA?" Chief Swan yelled.

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed.

"What in God's name is goin' on? What's everybody yammerin' about?" Char said.

"You still here you Lesbo?" Alice said sticking her head between Jazz and Char. I just put my hands on my head, getting a headache from all the yelling. Finally, Jasper gave a shrill whistle between his fingers in his mouth and everyone quieted down. I just let out a huff.

"First, Char, go and see about Bella, she's having a panic attack, but it has nothing and I mean absolutely nothing to do with Edward, and Char do not under any circumstances, tell her that there is anything amiss with Edward. I need this wedding to go smoothly tomorrow,

"Jazz please take the Pix—I mean Alice back inside, I'll fill you in later," Jazz nodded and leaned in for a kiss, I just backed away and shook my head. They went back inside.

"Charlie and Emmett, I'm not sure of the full details as of yet, but they were planning something, and it went sideways and they arrested Edward and are escorting Jessica back home. All I know is that they did not want Bella and Emmett to know anything was wrong. They did not want to upset either of you. But as soon as I know, I will inform both of you. Emmett I was just coming to tell you everything that was scheduled today, has been pushed back an hour. That was all I was instructed to tell you. So, please, Bella knows nothing until after the wedding. Now if you will excuse me, I need a stiff drink."

* * *

 **GOTCHA! You all thought it was going to be Charlie or Emmett or even the bodyguards to take down Tweedle Ho and Tweedle Douche. Esme finally found her Cajones and is going to be one scary bitch.**

 **Okay now with that whole Edward mess out of the way, Fast forward to Disney Princess Wedding.**


	28. Chapter 27

BELLA'S POV

When Emmett said Fairytale Princess Wedding, I don't know what I had in mind. But I was awakened by the sound of birds singing a tune. And from the time my eyes opened, I was waited on hand and foot. After my shower, I was dressed in a silk robe and cashmere slippers, by a dresser.

Once out of the bathroom, there was a personal bistro table set up in my bedroom with fruit a chocolate croissant and coffee. After I'd eaten breakfast, Maggie and Esme entered the room. Maggie entered waving a white handkerchief

"I'm so sorry Bella about yesterday," Maggie said with her bottom lip poked out in a pout.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to say it, not that it's not true, it's just, you know, it doesn't take much for me to panic," I told her, then I gave her a hug. She was my sister.

"Okay, then Let Operation pamper and primp began," Esme and Maggie opened the french doors, and the main area of the suite had all of the regular furniture removed, and it was set up with the make-up station, Pedicure stations, Manicure stations and hair stations. Sue, Char, Alice, and Rosalie were already set up at various stages from, mani/pedi to hair. There were snacks from chocolate covered strawberries to petite cookies, and orange juice for me and Mimosas and Champaign for the non-preggers. There was a different Disney theme song playing on a loop in the background.

After two hours of pampering and primping, I was now ready to get dressed. My hair was done exactly as Belle's from Beuty and the Beast. There were three dressers to help me into the gown. It was a yellow chiffon off the shoulder gown, with a slight alteration of an empire waist, with pleating in the front that hid my baby bump, and on my feet were a pair Christian Louboutin pale yellow pumps. The finishing touch was a crystal tiara crown.

"Oh, my what a lovely crystal crown," I said as I took in my image in the dressing mirror

"Uh no sweetheart, those are not crystals," Aro said as he came in with Charlie. "That is 15 carats of Tiffany yellow and white diamonds, but don't get too excited they are just on loan. This, however, isn't," he said. "This is your wedding present from Emmett. It is a 3 carat Tiffany Yellow gold pear-shaped solitaire pendant that is accented by three white diamonds to represent your babies," Aro said to me. After he placed the necklace around my neck he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and placed it in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked as I began unfolding the paper to read.

"It's a contract with Tiffany and Co. They would like to use an image of you wearing the crown and pendant in your wedding dress exclusively in their ad." He told me. He then looked up and found fascination with something on the ceiling to keep from looking me in the eyes. I read the contract.

"Have you discussed this with Emmett? This contract is not just with me. It states there must be a photo of me as well as a photo of the couple," I asked him.

"Well not exactly?" Aro responded.

"Aro what does that mean, either you did or you didn't," I asked him.

"Okay I did, but he won't sign them without his lawyer looking at the contract first," Aro said.

"Okay, so what's the problem? He didn't say no, he just said he needs his lawyer to look at them."

"And there lies the problem, I can't let you wear this unless they have a deal. The necklace is yours, Emmett purchased it, but they will sue if you are photographed wearing it during the wedding," Aro told me.

"Well, what kind of cocky maimy, Yankee double talk is that?" Char asked Aro

"Aro, I don't understand. I know you are benefiting from these deals with these companies as advertising for the magazine, but why are you even negotiating modeling deals for us. You are not our agent. As a matter of fact, we don't have an agent.

"I know that Isabella, but with me negotiating for you, I am saving you thousands of dollars in agent commissions," Aro stated.

"While that may be true, at the moment you are holding up my wedding over some Goddamned pictures!" I exclaimed

"Okay, Bella darlin' I'm gone need you to calm down now. I can get Jenks on the phone and see if we can fax the contract over okay, suga?" Char said. She then pulled out her cell phone.

"Aro I still can't believe you are negotiating advertising based on my wedding," I was beyond pissed at this point.

"Bella, can I see that contract hon'," Char asked. I walked over to Char and handed her the contract. She then went back to speaking with the lawyer.

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT ON A CRACKER AND CALL ME POLLY, Bella this contract is for $20 million. Somebody get my idiot son on the phone, WHO THE FUCK TURNS DOWN $20 MILLION.

"Well Mama he turned down $35 million on his football contract so go figure," Alice said.

"Well that's true sweet pea," Char said. She then wrote down a number.

"Mr. Aro, can you please fax this contract over to this number," Char asked Aro.

"I've got Emmett on the phone for you Charlotte," Maggie said to Char

"Thank you, baby, EMMETT HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY BATSHIT CRAZY, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND TURNS DOWN $20 MILLION?" Char screamed over the phone. "Well, I guess I understand that but Emmett that's a lot of money, do you know what you can do for those babies for that kind of money, Okay will call Jenks and see what he says, and call us back, so we can get her over there to ya, baby. Okay, sweetheart Love you too," Char disconnected the call.

"Okay, what Em said is he didn't really have a problem with the contract. It was the fact that they placed a monetary value on something that was the most precious important day of your lives. And that if they would do this for your wedding, what would they do when your babies were born," Char explained.

"Well that's actually really sweet and romantic, but still, It's $20 million," Esme said.

"I don't understand why would they pay so much?" I asked

"Bella, do you realize you are wearing over a ¾ of a million dollars in jewels? Maggie asked

"Are you shitting me right now? I don't know if I even feel comfortable with that much money on my head. I mean what if somebody literally wants my head for what's on my head. Remember, Edward and Jessica, are still running around here like they are on the set of Mission Impossible," Then I noticed everybody give weird glances.

"What?" Nobody says anything they just all find something interesting to stare at around the room. Everybody except Alice. I notice for most of the day she's been giggling and sending texts on her phone. I know what she's doing, but nobody else seems to notice.

 **FLASHBACK-REHEARSAL DINNER.**

 _I notice Alice get up and leave, but everyone is talking and having a good time and doesn't seem to notice. Maybe she's just going to the restroom. So I decide to leave it. But after 10 minutes she's not back yet. I excuse myself from the table, I tell Emmett I'm going to the ladies room. I walk out and as I'm walking toward the ladies room I see Alice, sitting on a bench with a boy. Their backs are to me so they don't see me approach._

 _"_ _Alice, what are you doing? Who's your friend?" Alice nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees me._

 _"_ _B—B—Bella! I-I—I…" I can't help but giggle, I don't think I've ever seen Alice flustered. But then the boy turns around. And he is really a cutie._

 _"_ _Hello, you must be Alice's sister-in-law. I am Benjamin. I assure you, Alice is not being inappropriate. My Parents are standing right there as chaperones," he says with a slight accent that I can't really place. But he points to a very handsome man in white linen pants and shirt, that you might see someone in the Islamic faith wear, but the very beautiful woman standing next to him is not wearing a burqa. They come over from where they were standing a comfortable distance away to greet me._

 _"_ _Hello, I am Amun and this is my wife Sebi, we just wanted to give them a chance to speak for a moment, as I understand they will not be able to see each other tomorrow because of your wedding. They usually meet at a certain time at the pool. So when Alice text that she wouldn't be there tonight, Benjamin begged us to bring him over. Alice had her head down in embarrassment. But it gave me a wonderful idea._

 _"_ _Would it be alright if I invite you to my wedding. Alice won't have anyone there her own age, and it might actually get boring for her after a while. You will be my very special guests. And you don't have to get all fancy dressed if you don't want to, I know it's last minute. There is no one else invited but friends and family._

 _"_ _We would really hate to impose…" I cut Amun off._

 _"_ _It really is no imposition, I promise, in fact, I insist, I will arrange it with my wedding planner, I will have a car to pick you up and take you to the venue. After all, it is my Fairy Princess Wedding, and a Princess should get what she wants," I say adding a bit of arrogance. Sebi actually giggles._

 _"_ _Well, you should also be aware that Benjamin has a twin sister, Tia. She is off somewhere having ice cream with Jasmine from Aladdin," Sebi tells me_

 _"_ _Even better, Alice can have two friends," Alice is now bouncing up and down clapping like her usual pixie self._

 _"_ _Very well then, we will attend your wedding. Thank you for inviting us. Come along Benjamin, say goodnight to Alice and we will go find your sister," Amun nodded and walked off. Benjamin reaches for Alice's hand, and a blush spreads across his cheek before he quickly kisses Alice on her cheek and runs off with his mother and father. Alice stands there flushed, holding the cheek he just kissed with her mouth in a perfect 'O'._

 _She then runs over to me and almost knocks me down as she wraps her arms around me._

 _"_ _Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much, Bella," Alice says._

 _"_ _You're welcome Tinker Bell, but you have to promise me one thing. You have to spill later. I will find time for just you and me at the slumber party, and you have to tell me everything," I say to her with a quirk of an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Deal!" She says and we give each other a hung._

 _"_ _HEY! I wondered where my two favorite girls ran off too," Emmett's booming laugh is heard behind us. I lift a finger to my lips at Alice. She nods her head with a twinkle in her eyes. Before going back to the party._

 _Later that night, Alice and I had a little talk on the balcony, after everyone else was asleep. I found out that Benjamin and his family were originally from Egypt, but were now living in New York as well. They met at the pool one afternoon and shared an ice cream sundae later that night at one of the teen activities at the Hotel. She told him she was moving to New York after the New Year, and they were going to keep in touch._

 _"_ _So you really like him?" I asked her. "So what are you going to do about Jazz?"_

 _"_ _I guess I'm going to have to let him down easy, besides he's got the Lesbo's now so he should be okay," I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"We still have 35 minutes to get you to the Venue, and we are still waiting on Emmett," Just then Aro came back in with the contract with Emmett on the phone.

"Here let me put you on speaker," Aro said.

 _"_ _Bella babe, if it's what you want, go ahead and sign the contract. This time it's actually not me they want it's you. I'm just your arm candy and will only be in 2 or three of the pictures. The contract is actually per picture. 20 pictures for $20 million. So that's it. It's up to you, just hurry and get your fine ass over here so I can marry you. Oh and some guest arrived, they say they are special guests of yours and Alice?"_ Damnit! I think to myself.

"Okay babe, I love you. Can't wait to marry you either," I say as I gesture for Aro to disconnect the call.

"Alice can I speak with you for a moment," I gesture for her to take my hand. She gets up in her cute little tinker bell outfit. The Wedding Party are all dressed as Disney Characters. I'm Belle, Emmett is Beast, Maggie is Jasmyn and Jasper is Aladdin. It was most appropriate for the little pixie Tinker Bell to tie it all together. Alice looked adorable with her little fairy wings. She grabbed my hand and we flitted off to the bedroom of the suite and into the en-suite bathroom.

"Alice, I know everyone is keeping a secret from me. Do you know what it is?" she bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Now I did you a big favor, so spill," I said giving her a scowl.

"Hey, that's blackmail!" She proclaimed.

"No, it's coercion, now spill,"

"That boy with the sneaky smirk and messy hair with the hoochie mama girl…" I nodded.

"Well, he pistol-whipped her or something because she was going to tell you what a creep he was. Then when he was about to shoot her in the head, Ms. Esme threatened to shoot him in the head if he didn't let her go. They were going to tell you, but not until after the wedding. They didn't want you to be upset. But please don't tell them I told," She looked worried.

"Alice, have you ever had a big sister before?" she shook her head.

"Well you've got one now, I've never had a little sister either, but I know sisters keep each other's secrets. So Pinky swear…" I held out my pinky. She linked her pinky with mine and we wiggled our thumbs and raised our arms together. I then hugged her and kissed her cheek, as we made our way back to the main area.

"Give me the damn contract, Aro we will discuss your negotiation skills once I'm back in New York," I said as I snatched it from his hand with the pen to sign. Just then a photographer entered the suite. I then notice they have lighting and everything already set up.

"See this is what I mean. Well, come on give me direction so we can get this over with. I have a man waiting to marry me." I say to the photographer. But Aro gives the directions. After about a dozen photos We are headed to the limo. Once at the limo, They want to take a couple more, and I have one that I insist on, with Alice.

"Since it's a per picture deal, that million goes to Alice in trust for her college fund, put that in the contract," I say to Aro as I get in the car.

As the limo pulled into the Cinderella Wedding Pavillion, I saw people lining the street that was roped off. Foot soldiers dressed in powdered wigs and costumes opened the car door. I was met by Charlie, who was dressed in tails and a top hat. He placed my hand in the bend of my elbow as the trumpeters announced my arrival. The crowd in the street cheered.

"Bella, my little sweet pea, so much was happening back in your suite, I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look. I just want you to know how very proud of you I am, not only of your achievements but also to have you as my daughter," Charlie said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh that was so very sweet, but can it Swan, if you mess up her make-up I'm kicking your ass," Esme said to my dad. _Okay, I don't know who this woman is, but can I get the sweet demure Esme back?_ Esme was talking to Gianna through a headset as they were coordinating the entire wedding together.

"Make sure the Eagle is in position, the Sparrow has landed," Esme said into her headset. She then guided me and Charlie forward.

Alice was at the beginning of the lineup. She was then handed a little pouch of glitter as Fairy dust she was to sprinkle as she entered. Esme opens the door to let Alice and Maggie in. Just as the doors close I hear the music begin for Evermore

I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me forevermore

As the song comes to the end, I hear Esme again as she speaks into her headset. "Queue the Harps." I then hear the harpist begin, as the doors open.

"Daddy, I love you, please don't let me fall," I say to Charlie.

"Not on your life sweet pea. As always I've got you," He says and kisses my hand before placing it back at the bend of his arm. Then I hear the Theme from Beauty and the Beast begin as the inner door now opens. Charlie and I step forward.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Charlie and I take very slow deliberate steps. I look up and see Emmett standing there on a raised dais looking at me with a bright smile as tears well up in his eyes. I then see Jasper whisper something in his ear and hand him a handkerchief, and he wipes his eyes.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise, woah

Ever just the same, oh  
And ever a surprise, yeah  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Oh-oh-ooh

Tale as old as time, a-a-ay  
Tune as old as song, oh  
Bitter-sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong, woah

Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

The final verse plays as Charlie and I reach the dais, Emmett reaches out his hand to me, and Charlie and I climb the three steps of the dais.

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Woah a-a-ay  
Beauty and  
Beauty and the Beast

Emmett kisses my hand and whispers. "I didn't think it possible, but your beauty exceeded my expectation," As a single tear begins to fall, Emmett takes the handkerchief and dabs my eye. The officiant begins to speak.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the Happiest Place on Earth, to witness the joining of this man to this woman. Who gives the woman's hand in marriage?

"I do," Charlie says. He then kisses me on the forehead before going to take his seat next to Sue.

Marriage is a sacred bond, that should not be entered into lightly. If anyone knows just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Emmett Dale McCarty, do you take this woman to be your Lawfully Wedded Wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?

"You bet your ass I do," Emmett boomed. Everybody laughed.

Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your Lawfully Wedded Husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?

I look into Emmett's eyes. "Yes, I do."

Do you have the rings?

Jasper reaches in his pocket, but then he starts patting around his legs and his chest. For fuck sake, he's wearing an Aladdin, costume, It's not like he's got a whole bunch of pockets. Then I see a sly smile playing on his face. He pulls the ring off the tip of his pinky finger.

"I'm sorry I've always wanted to do that," Jasper says. Emmett turns around and looks at him, and slaps him across the face, before taking the ring. Again everyone laughs.

I turn and am handed the ring from Maggie. We hand the rings to the Officiant.

The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Emmett and Isabella have made to one another. The ring is then handed back to Emmett

"I, Emmett, take you, Isabella, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for as long as we exist on this Earth. With this ring, I thee wed."

I look down at the ring, it doesn't match my engagement ring, but it does match my necklace. It's a Tiffany yellow diamond infinity ring. I look up at Emmett in confusion.

"Don't worry the engagement ring will be changed as well," He tells me with a wink.

The Officiant then hands me my ring for Emmett. It too has been changed. It's a platinum ring with 5 Tiffany yellow diamonds.

"I, Isabella, take you Emmett to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for as long as we exist on this Earth. With this ring, I thee wed."

By the powers vested in me by the State of Florida and Walt Disney. I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.

Emmett brings me into his arms, "Hi there wifey," He says.

"Hi yourself hubby," I reply Just as our lips meet…

"OH, MY GOD. THAT IS SO BEAUTIFUL, MY BABY IS MARRIED…" Char wails out loud


	29. Chapter 28

**I decided to give you a little of Emmett's POV before the wedding and to elaborate on the Tiffany and company deal. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **EMMETT'S POV**

An hour and ½ before the wedding was to begin, Aro showed up in my room with a Tiffany box in hand and another present wrapped in silver wedding paper.

"This is for you from Bella," He handed me the present in the silver wrapping paper. I unwrapped it to see a Rolex watch box. I opened the box to reveal a Presidential Watch. I turned it over to see the engraving on the back.

 _Time stood still the first time I laid eyes on you_

 _Let time always be on our side_

 _Love you always_

 _Bella_

I was all smiles. I then gestured to the Tiffany box in his hand. "Is that the necklace I ordered?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I also have something else for you," He said as he reached into his side pocket and revealed another Tiffany box. He opened the box to reveal a bridal ring set. He then reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to me.

"This is a contract with Tiffany and Co. They called me after you left the shop, and wanted an advertising deal. They told me you said you couldn't afford the rings because of your babies. I negotiated for them to sweeten the deal on that fact alone. The deal is actually with Bella, but you will also appear in a few of the photos. But the deal includes the ring necklace, and a crown they made special for the occasion. I came to you first, because if I went to Bella, she would tell me to come to you," Aro said. I took both boxes and opened the necklace.

"But I purchased this necklace Aro, how can that be negotiated into the deal?" I told him with a scowl.

"Only for the wedding. After the wedding she can wear it anytime she chooses," Aro tried to explain.

"NO, no way. I purchased this necklace specifically for her to wear with her Belle princess dress. They try anything and I will sue the pants off of them, I WILL OWN TIFFANY AND CO. BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH THEM!" I told him and thew the contract back at him.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _Mr. McCarty, I knew the name was familiar but I couldn't place the face with the name until now. You're the model for Calvin Klein, in Gentleman's Quarterly Magazine. Is the model in the picture the special young lady you are purchasing this rare diamond for?" I didn't know shit about diamonds. I just knew the Yellow diamond would look perfect with the Belle gown._

 _"_ _Yes, It's a wedding present actually. We're having a Beauty and the Beast wedding in Walt Disney World. I thought the necklace would complement the dress," I told the older British gentleman._

 _"_ _Well, it would indeed, what a magical wedding it will be. Might I suggest…" He then pulled out a Yellow diamond bride and groom wedding ring set._

 _"_ _It's very beautiful, but I don't think I can afford this. I mean normally I would say money is no object when it comes to Bella, but we've just learned we are expecting triplets." I told the sales associate. I then saw a smirk play on his face._

 _"_ _Would you excuse me for just a moment," the associate told me. After about 15 minutes, I was getting angry, I had other things to do, and I had finals to complete the semester._

 _Another 5 minutes, and he was back with a woman._

 _"_ _Mr. McCarty, I am Heidi, the curator for Tiffany and Co. Mr. Oglethourp call me in. I have spoken with our PR people, and I am prepared to offer you a deal for the rings. Those rings are valued at ¼ of a million dollars. I will take your original rings in exchange, along with a few photographs of you and your wife's hands as an advertisement for the rings, to appear in GQ." She told me._

 _"_ _Well, I'm afraid I can't negotiate that kind of deal for the Magazine. That is something you would need to speak with Aro Volturi about. He is the editor-in-chief." I told them. I then saw Heidi nod to Mr. Oglethourp._

 _"_ _Well at least let us do this, we will add three white diamonds to the necklace to represent the three little ones you are expecting. We will have it delivered to you. Just leave us the details of where you are staying in Florida it will be delivered to you in time for your wedding," Heidi told me._

 _"_ _Actually that sounds perfect. I didn't even think of that. And you promise to have it in time for the wedding?" I asked._

 _"_ _Mr. McCarty, we are Tiffany and Co. We would never put our reputation on the line with a late delivery," Heidi said sticking her nose in the air. I just rolled my eyes. I really hate stuck up Yankees and Brits. But I shook their hands and left._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"We're not signing anything with them until my lawyer takes a look at it. Now get the hell out of here so I can get ready to marry my princess.

Aro looked stunned but left the room.

"Do you think that was such a good idea? He's your boss after all," Jasper said with a worried look.

"That man is not my boss. He's Bella's boss. She may trust him. But I don't trust him any further than I can see him. I work for Calvin Klein. The day I signed that contract with Calvin Klein, I was no longer an employee of Gentleman's Quarterly Magazine. Granted he's done a lot for Bella, protecting her, and everything. But that's what they do. I looked into the Volturi Brothers, they have connections with the Mob. Jazz, brother there are stories I could tell you that will shock you. You know that sweet lady Esme? Well, that is Eddie boy's mother. They took her away from her abusive husband at gunpoint. Now she's in so deep, she held a gun to her own son's head and threatened to blow his head off, if he didn't get off that little gal," I told Jazz. Just then Peter came out of the bathroom, wearing a very sharp Calvin Klein Tux.

"Why the hell does he get to wear a tux and I look like a throwback from a Disney movie," Jazz said looking at Peter with a frown.

"Well, boy, that's cuz, Calvin Klein recognizes style when they see it," Peter told Jazz with a smug face.

"It's _because_ Calvin Klein is my boss, and I won't let you wear anything but, and also, your woman chose the Jasmine and Aladdin theme.

"When did she become my woman?" Jazz asked me

"When you decided to stick your dick in her and her wife," I told him with a concerned look. He hissed.

"Oh yeah," he said as his eyes hooded over.

"That good, huh?" I said quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Bro, you have no idea, those two ain't been dicked in so long…" I had to cut him off

"Uh-uh-uh, I don't need the details," I told him while shaking my head. Peter stepped up behind him.

"You can give me the details later, when your brother and mother ain't around," They gave each other the fist bump.

"You know what, I can tell you to are blood relatives, both of you are disgusting. Speaking of disgusting, look Jazz, I know there will never be anything between you and Alice because if there was, I'd have to break your dick off. But you know she's been in love with you since she was two-years-old. Would it kill ya, not to be a dickwad in front of her?" I asked him.

"Em, Bro, don't you see that's why I do it. I figure she'd eventually see I'm no good for her and leave it alone. You know I love that little girl like she was my own flesh and blood sister. Now talk about disgusting. I would never lay a finger on Alice. I'd cut my own dick off before I ever do a thing like that," I nodded my head and gave my brother a hug. He was a good man, even if he was a man whore.

"Come on guys we'd better head downstairs, the car is waiting," I told them.

Just as we got downstairs and into the car, my cell was ringing, it was Maggie.

"What's up Mags," I asked her.

"Your mother is going ballistic over the Tiffany and Co. contract. Did you even read it?" Maggie asked me.

"Are we still on that, look Maggie this is my wedding day, I'm not dealing with this bullshit today. I told Aro I'd have my lawyer look it over and get back with him."

"Well Charlotte's got your attorney on the phone and she wants to talk to you," Maggie told me. _For the love of all that is holy CHAR!_

"Alright put her on," I hear her tell Char she had me on the phone and the phone changing hands.

"Thank you, baby," Char said sweetly to Maggie then she screamed at me so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"EMMETT HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY BATSHIT CRAZY, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND TURNS DOWN $20 MILLION?"

"$20 MILLION! Who in their right mind would offer $20 million for a few photos? Look, Char, I didn't even read the contract, don't tell them this, but I don't really trust Aro Volturi. I don't really know how shady his deals are, but once my babies are born and I'm done with this modeling contract, I'm out and taking Bella and my babies with me. Bella expressed an interest in living in Texas. So, I intend to make it happen. But the point is this is my wedding day. This is the most special and memorable day of our lives. They've already altered the wedding gift for Bella, by throwing it into the deal, what's going to happen when our babies are born, are they going to want to capitalize on that too?" I asked her

"Well, I guess I understand that but Emmett that's a lot of money, do you know what you can do for those babies for that kind of money,"

"I do Char, but like I said, I didn't even read the contract. But if they fax it to him can Jenks look it over before the wedding begins?

"Yep, Okay well call Jenks and see what he says, and call us back, so we can get her over there to ya, baby," She told me.

"Thanks, Char, I know my family always has my back. Love ya, honey," I told her

"Okay, sweetheart Love you too," Char said and I disconnected the call. I immediately called Jenks. He was the one who told me to be careful with the Volturi's that they had been involved with the Mafia, though they were trying to distance themselves from it, by going legit, that their old life and a tendency to creep in from time to time.

"Jenks, I understand Char called ya."

"Yes, Mr. McCarty she did. I understand they are faxing me the contract now, I am interested to know what kind of deal was made for $20 million. That's a lot of money, for photographs," Jenks said.

"I'm only interested in one thing, Jenks, there is no mention of future photographs involving my babies or my family," I told him.

"Yes, I do understand congratulations are in order." He said.

"Yes it's the only reason I'm entertaining the deal today, That money can help me give my babies a good future. After that 5-year deal is done, I can focus on my doctorate, without having to work. I can be there for my children while I try to find a team to take on a new sports medicine doctor." I told Jenks

"So if there is anything regarding the babies, is the deal off?" He asked me.

"See if you can re-negotiate, if not then yes," I told him.

"The contract is coming through now. Let me look it over and I will give you a callback, And Best wishes on your nuptials," Jenks said before disconnecting the call.

"Dude $20 million, plus the 10-mil you're getting from Calvin Klein, that almost makes up for that dick move in not resigning with the Giants. How can I get in on that action?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, you are with the right woman. That's how it worked for me. I met the right woman, at the right place at the right time. But I swear on my children's lives, I give it all up for Bella," I told them.

"Em, I know I joke around a lot, but I am so proud of you son, and I know your mama and daddy are smilin' down on this day," Peter told me. Sometimes the old man does have something profound to say.

"And Jazz, you look like a complete jackass in that outfit," And then there's that.

"Don't worry Jazz I have a Calvin Klein tux for you too after the parade," I told him.

"Wait, you mean I have to walk around in public in this get-up?" He asked with horror written on his face.

"Well, so do we, well we don't actually walk we get to ride in the Crystal Carriage," I told him with a laugh.

"Yeah, well at least you are decently dressed, albeit in a royal blue and gold tux," he said with a huff.

"And at least you are wearing the Wedding Aladdin and not the street rat Aladdin costume," I told him still laughing.

"Hell, I didn't know there was a difference. How do you know this?" He asked.

"You know that boy ain't nothin' but a big kid. He's watched everything with that little pixie sister of yours. At least he's a grown up now, otherwise, I'd feel sorry for Bella she have four babies to raise instead of three." Peter told us. We were now pulling up to the venue and I couldn't believe my eyes. People were lining the streets. Tweens and teenage girls were holding up my picture from the magazine wanting autographs. Gianna then came out to greet us.

"I don't know who leaked it, but they know you and Bella are getting married today. They've been here since the park opened. They all want your autograph," Gianna told me standing at the car door. I got out and waived to the crowd.

"Okay listen up everybody. I will sign a few autographs if you promise me one thing. When my bride's Limo arrives, please let her have her special day okay?" Felix and Demetri walked up to me then.

"Not sure that's a good idea. Teenage girls can be evil," Felix told me.

"Well, that's why you guys are here, back me up," I told them as I made my way over to them waiving and signed a few autographs.

After I was done, I went inside the venue with Peter and Jazz, with Felix and Demetri in tow.

"I need you guys to stay outside. No one gets in that we don't know," I told them.

"Well there is already someone here we don't know," He pointed out the man and woman dressed very nicely with two teenagers about Alices age. I walked over to them cautiously.

"I'm sorry but are you aware this is a closed private event?" I asked them. The man stood up.

"Yes, Mr. McCarty, but we were invited by your bride as her special guest, and my son is a special guest of young Alice. I looked at the young man with surprise, then turned back and looked at Jazz.

"Jazz come here. This young man is a special guest of our sister Alice," I said giving him a goofy grin. The look on Jazz's face was priceless. Peter looked fit to be tied.

"What the fu.." I backhand Jazz in his chest. He knew better than to use language like that around these women. Char would have his hyde.

"Forgive me, I am Prince Amun and this is Princess Sebi of Egypt. This is our son, Benjamin and his twin sister Tia. We did not realize you were famous. Your bride insisted we come and bring our children to keep young Alice company since our Benjamin here fancies your sister," Well ain't that a kick in the head. I then looked at Jazz and now he was fit to be tied.

"Well if that's the case, my Princess gets what she wants, then. Royalty huh?" You go, Alice, I thought to myself.

"It is only in title, we do not sit on any royal thrones, as a matter of fact, we now live in New York," I turned to look at Peter and Jazz who were now turning all sorts of fabulous colors. This was too amusing for words.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourselves, and welcome. You are now my special guests too," I shook Prince Amun's hand and then young Benjamin's. I pulled my brother and my pops away looking meaner than two rattlesnakes.

"There ain't no way Alice is moving to New York now. Nope, No Siree. She's staying right tharr in Texas with me," Peter said shooting daggers with his eyes back at the boy.

"You listen here old man, not only is Mary-Alice moving to New York, I'm going to make sure she dates that young man if I have to chaperone them myself. She's spent her entire life pining for this fool, she needs to find a nice young boy, and know what its like to date. Have the attention of someone her own age.

And you, Jackass, what was all that bullshit you were spouting about her being your little sister and cutting your own dick off. Now you're jealous?" I asked while jacking him up by the shirt.

"Jealous, me? NO!. It's just…" He said looking back at Benjamin. Just then my phone rang.

"It's Jenks, you two, behave," I said looking at them with a quirk of an eyebrow, and pointing my finger at them.

"Talk to me Jenks," I said over the phone.

"Listen, they don't even care about you. It's Bella they want. They even had a special crown made for her for the occasion of the same Yellow and White Diamonds. The crown itself is worth ¾ of a million dollars, but it's not hers to keep; it's just on loan unless you want to purchase it. The rings, however, are a special gift of Tiffany and Co. You are only required to be in two or three pictures, one of which they need to see your hands wearing the wedding rings. The $20 million, is a per picture deal. So it could be more. It's a million per picture, but the minimum is 20 pictures for $20 million. But get this, Aro negotiated but is cutting his nose off despite his face. The pictures are not exclusive to GQ. They will be showcased as displays for the Tiffany Yellow Diamond in there stores all over the world. What he also didn't negotiate were royalties. Now I can get a side deal with Tiffany and Co for that if you like. Also, Bella has editorial rights over the pictures. They know exactly who she is as a photographer, and they trust her editorial eye. So this $20 million deal could easily escalate upwards to $100 million.

"Make the deal Jenks, I'll talk to Bella, and let them know not a word of this to Aro," I told Jenks.

"You got it. And listen, I won't take an agents fee on this, this time. But if I have to renegotiate any more deals on you two behalf's…"

"Yeah, Yeah, I already know. You know you make a killing on us anyway Jenks, with all the bar fights you've had to keep Peter and Jasper out of jail from," I told him.

"Don't forget the two involving Char," he said. _How the hell could I forget that? How that little bitty woman managed to break the arm of that big ass guy I'll never know._

"Okay Jenks, I gotta go, man, if I don't call Aro and Bella and get this show on the road, I may never marry this woman.

"Okay, I'll call Tiffany and Co back and get the ball rolling," Jenks said and disconnected the call. I immediately called Aro's phone.

"Aro, let Bella sign the contract, but no more deals. You got that. I just want to finish out my contract with Calvin Klein, and I'm out, or I swear to God, I will ask Bella to quit, and you know she'll do it if I ask," It was a bluff, I would never ask Bella to do something she didn't want to do, but he didn't need to know that.

"Now put Bella on the phone," I told him.

"Hang on Emmett I'm just going back to the suite now," He told me. "Here let me put you on speaker," Asshole! I wanted to speak to Bella, not the whole damn suite. He thinks he's slick.

"Bella babe, if it's what you want, go ahead and sign the contract. This time it's actually not me they want it's you. I'm just your arm candy and will only be in 2 or three of the pictures. The contract is actually per picture. 20 pictures for $20 million. So that's it. It's up to you, just hurry and get your fine ass over here so I can marry you. Oh and some guest arrived, they say they are special guests of yours and Alice?"

"Okay babe, I love you. Can't wait to marry you either," Then the phone disconnected abruptly. I wonder what's that all about.

"How much time do we have Gianna?" I asked her.

"About 30 minutes," She replied.

"Great, because I need a stiff fucking drink to calm myself."


	30. Chapter 29

**EMMETT'S POV**

After the ceremony was over, we were ushered out of the pavilion by Gianna and Esme. The limo's we'd arrived in, had been replaced by the Crystal horse-drawn Carriage, that was lead by 6 white horses.

As we stood to wait for the footman to open the door to the carriage, I saw Alice come out holding hands with Benjamin. I tapped Bella on the shoulder, as her attention was drawn away by something she was being told by Aro. It was hard to hear with the crowd cheers. She looked to where Alice stood to talk with Benjamin as his parents look on. Then I saw her hug his sister. It warmed my heart, at least Alice would have two new friends in New York.

Aro then came around, and clasp his hand hard on my shoulder. "We will talk later," he said with a hard edge. Then his speech became light and whimsical as usual.

"Can we please get your delightful little sister over here. I liked what Bella did with the picture at the limo with the little Pixie, I'd like to do the same thing again, only this time with the two of you at the Carriage," He told us. I looked down at Bella, with a questioning look.

"I'll explain later," She told me. "Esme can you get Alice, and can you take her guests in the limo with you to where the reception is being held please."

"Of course, Bella," Esme replied. We watched as Esme went over to Alice and Benjamin's family. I saw Amun say something to Esme and she escorted them over to us.

"Thank you, my dear, so much for inviting us. You brought much joy to my wife and daughter and my son was overjoyed to see Alice again. You are a very beautiful bride. You, sir, are a very lucky man. As we didn't have time to shop, here is a little something for the happy couple, and as I understand you are also expecting a little one," Amun said as he pressed an envelope into my hand with his handshake.

"Amun, I didn't expect you to…you were our guests," Bella said to him a little flustered.

"Nonsense, it is still customary for the guest to give a wedding present is it not? Please take it with our blessings for a happy and wonderful marriage," Amun said as he bowed.

"Thank you so much, you will stay for the reception yes, so Alice will have company?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the young lady has informed us that we will be riding with her while you make your parade," Sebi said to us.

"Yes but right now we need Alice," Bella said as Benjamin and Alice finally reach us.

"Alice sweetheart we need you for one more picture, then you will walk with Jazz and Maggie in the parade Okay?"

"Okay, Bella. See you later Ben," Alice said with a blush. I just rolled my eyes. Too Cute.

Aro came over with the photographer. "Emmett if you could please help Tinker Bell into the Carriage," Aro gave the direction as to how he wanted the shoot. I picked Alice up and placed her in the Carriage. "Now little Alice, If you could please kneel on the seat near the door. Now Emmett if you could stand just off center of the Carriage door to your right, Bella, just slightly to his left but in front of him, perfect. Emmett, your left arm, around her just barely touching her waist, and Bella, bring your right hand up and stroking the right side of his face. Fabulous. Bella look up at Emmett as Emmett look down at Bella as if you can't wait for that kiss. Alice, please place your hand to your mouth as if you are sneaking a witness at something you shouldn't be seeing. Perfect young lady. Now wave your magic wand. A little giggle Alice, aaaaaaand shoot!" The flash was going. The photographer keeps going getting us at different angles. "CUT! Very good you too!" Aro finally calls. Okay, I'll see you at the end of the parade at the reception." Aro tells us

Just then Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck and a whole slew of other Disney characters come up to greet and hug us. I help Alice down out of the carriage, and Jazz and Maggie come and take her hand.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you and called you a Lesbo. Jazz is all yours now. Jazzy I hope you'll understand but we're through," Jazz put his hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "I'm sorry Jazzy don't be mad at me. In time I'm sure you'll get over me," She said as she skipped off with Mickey and Minnie. Bella and I were laughing so hard, we could barely get into the carriage. Jazz just rolled his eyes and shook his head at us.

"Watch her Jazz don't let her get lost in the crowd," I yelled at him as I got up into the carriage to take Bella's hand. The footman took her other hand as we helped her up. As the footman closed the carriage door, we heard Jiminy Cricket's When You Wish Upon a Star, playing over speaker outside the carriage.

 ** _When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you_**

 ** _If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do_**

 ** _Fate is kind_**

 ** _She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_**

 ** _Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true_**

 ** _When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you_**

 ** _If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind_**

 ** _She brings to those who love_**  
 ** _The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_**  
 ** _Like a bolt out of the blue_**  
 ** _Fate steps in and sees you through_**  
 ** _When you wish upon a star_**  
 ** _Your dreams come true_**

The Carriage pulled off and the crowds were cheering. We waved to our friends and Family.

"Oh Emmett, you have made me the happiest woman alive. I can't believe all of this is happening. It's all so Surreal," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

Bella sweetheart if I could give you the world I would," I told her. And as if on queue. A Whole New World started to play

 ** _I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide!_**

 ** _I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_**

 ** _A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_**

 ** _A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_**

 ** _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_**

 ** _Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_**

 ** _A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment, red-letter)_**

 ** _I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_**

 ** _A whole new world  
(A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be  
(That's where we'll be)_**

 ** _A thrilling chase_**

 ** _A wondrous place_**

 ** _For you and me_**

We then pulled up to Cinderella's Castle for our reception. I looked at my watch, it was now 5 pm. We had exactly 4 hours to take pictures, mingle and do all the other wedding related activities. Then we were back on the carriage for the Light parade, before I could be alone with my beautiful bride.

Suddenly Bella was whisked away from me, by Aro. "I will have your lovely bride back as quickly as we can," Aro told me with a sly smile. I was seething. This was not what I envisioned for our wedding. This was about me and Bella, not about work, and not about making GQ, and Tiffany's happy.

"Emmett, darlin' I need ya to calm down," Char said to me as she came and massaged my face, and then my clenched hands. I was so upset and so tense, I hadn't realized I was grinding my teeth, and my fists were clenched so tightly my nails had dug into the palms.

"This is why I didn't want to do this! We've been here for three days, THREE DAYS! He picks now, to spring this on us. Now I'm wishing we'd just eloped. Just me and Bella. I just wanted her to be my princess and have her perfect day. She deserves this," I told Char.

"I know honey, but just think baby, what you'll be able to do for your babies after this is over. Em, It's hard enough raising 1 child, and believe me I know what it's like with three," I'm sure Char felt her words would soothe me, but it only made matters worse

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY! WHY IS EVERYONE SO FOCUSED ON THE FUCKIN' MONEY!" I yelled so loud, it echoed in the sparsely crowded room. Peter and Jasper had just returned from Jazz changing into his tux. Both trying to calm me down in vain. Not until I felt her warm hand slide soothingly down my back. When I turned to look at her, her hand came up and stroked my cheek.

"Just one more picture, baby I promise and I'm yours. This will be our first dance as husband and wife. Anything else can be done in the studio when we return to New York." Bella whispered into my ear as I brought her into my arms.

"It's not just about me Bella, I wanted this day to be perfect for you," I told her as the tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Em don't you see it is perfect, I never in my wildest dreams thought any this could happen to me, the only child of a scatterbrained mother and a father I only saw during the summers and Holidays until my mother died. Not being handed anything I didn't work hard to get. I am your princess because you are truly my Prince Charming." We then embraced in a passionate kiss.

 _ **"**_ _ **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FOR THE FIRST TIME AS HUSBAND AND WIFE. MR AND MRS EMMETT DALE McCARTY, JR."**_ The DJ announced as the spotlight fell on us while we were still kissing. Everyone gave a round of applause.

"C'mon Bella honey you must be starved," Char said to us, just as Bella's stomach began to growl. Char guided me and Bella to our table on a raised dais.

As the music began to play, everyone spoke among themselves, and dinner was being served, I thought this was the time to speak to Bella.

"Bella, darlin' I know we spoke about this before, and we agreed right now we had an obligation to fulfill. But I need to fill you in completely on this contract you just signed, we now have the opportunity to make enough money to last us a lifetime. We don't have to stay in New York baby. We can leave, raise our babies without having to worry about anyone or anything, least of all Aro goating us into another contract. You don't have to decide right now baby, just think about it, and we'll discuss it after everyone leaves, and it's just us." I told her. She said nothing, just nodded.

Bella was pretty quiet after that, I started to worry, maybe I'd said too much. We ate dinner in virtual silence. After dinner, we were called to the dance floor for our first dance.

The dance floor illuminated:

 ** _Dreams really do come true._**

 ** _Emmett and Bella Happily Everafter_**

 ** _December 27._**

Again, we heard the familiar When you wish upon a star being played.

"Emmett, I love you. I know what Aro did was wrong. But I'm not ready to give up my career just yet. I may feel differently after our babies are born, but right now, I'm exactly where I want to be. But I will promise you this, the moment it becomes too much, we're out of here baby, I promise. And this is the last time, I will allow Aro to goat us into anything," Bella whispered into my ear as we glided around the dance floor. "Now on three, I'm going to lift my head and look into your eyes, looking like we're living a fairytale," I felt a smile spread against my cheek spread from Bella's face.

"One…two…three" and the flashes started.

After our dance, it was Bella and Charlie's father/daughter dance. When Charlie escorted Bella back to me, I saw Aro coming to approach us. After he reached us, he bowed to Bella with an outstretched hand

"Bella, may I please have this dance?" I saw Bella give him a tight smile before she curtsied and took his hand.

 **BELLA'S POV**

I let Aro lead me onto the dance floor. I remained silent as he guided me around the dance. It was finally Aro who broke the silence.

"You don't seem pleased to dance with me, my dear."

"Aro, I'm not pleased with you at all today. You took my day from me and turned it all around to make it about you and GQ. How could you do that to me, to us? Do you know how exhausted I am right now? You made this about work when it should have only been about the love Emmett and I have for each other. But let me tell you something Aro Volturi, I have a good mine, at the end of Fashion Week, to walk away from all of this," I told him as I stopped to look at his shocked expression and walked off the dance floor, straight into Emmett's arms.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked me with concern laced in his voice.

"No baby, I'm not. I'm extremely tired. We need to get this night over with," I told him.

"This is what I was afraid of, come on, let me get you out of here," He told me.

"No, Em we have to finish what we started," I told Emmett with tears in my eyes.

"Bella, don't you get it. I don't care about any of that. I only care about you and our babies well being," Em told me bringing me into his strong embrace. He then walked us over to our table and sat me in the chair.

"I'll be right back Bella," He said. I saw him call Gianna, Maggie, and Esme together. Gianna was on her phone immediately.

He then came back to our table. "We'll be staying here in the Castle tonight, Maggie and Jasper will replace us in the light parade. "Come on, I'm getting you to bed. You need to rest for our babies," He said as he leads me out of the ballroom. We took the elevator up to one of the tower rooms, while in the elevator I slipped out of my shoes. He used the key that he received from Gianna. Once inside, the room literally looked like the fairy-godmother threw up all over it.

After taking off his jacket and shirt, Emmett slowly unzipped my dress, exposing the lace cut-out white bustier, and lace thong that was new, there was the blue satin garter that was borrowed from Esme over my white silk stockings. After Emmett helped me remove the Tiara, I removed the crystal embellished pins that held my hair in place that belonged to my mother. That was my old. She'd worn them on her wedding day, and my dad saved them for me. He then removed his pants, and lifted me and laid me gently on the bed.

He then gently rolled down one of the stockings on my legs, kissing his way down my leg as he took it off. He then gently kissed each of my toes, before repeating the same thing on the other leg. He then placed three feather light kisses on my belly, before doing something I wasn't expecting. He placed me under the covers, kissed me on the forehead, wrapped his arms around me, and said: "Goodnight princess, sleep well." I just laid there for a few moments completely stunned.

"What the fuck? This is our wedding night, Emmett!" I said turning to look him in the face completely shocked. He just chuckled and propped his head on his hand, before stroking my face.

"Baby you said so yourself, you are exhausted. Besides, you belong to me now, and we have the rest of our lives. So I need you fully rested, because tomorrow, I plan to fully make up for tonight," Emmett said before giving me a wink and kissing me chastely on the lips. He then paid his head on the pillow and pulled me close before we drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	31. Chapter 30

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up several hours later, with a mass of blonde highlighted curls between my legs, that was doing incredible things to my bundle of nerves.

"MMMM Emmett what you do to me," I moaned as Emmett continued to nip suck and swirl his tongue around my clit. He then slid two fingers into my core, as he looked up at me chuckling.

"I tried to wait for you to wake up, but the way you were moaning my name in your sleep I couldn't resist any longer. I thought this was as pleasant a way to wake you as any," Em said as he continued to thrust into me. Once he curled his fingers and used his thumb to stroke my clit, I came undone.

Before I could even come down, Emmett was aligning himself at my entrance and thrusting into me with his massive cock.

My breath was coming out in pants and moans as Emmett jackhammered into me, while he pushed my legs as far apart as they could go and up towards my chest.

"Isabella, my wife who's pussy is this?" Emmett asked me

"YOURS, EMMETT MY HUSBAND!" as he ripped another orgasm from my body. Emmett brought my legs down and wrap them around himself and he flipped us over so I was now riding him.

We never made it out of the room that day, only stopping to eat, drink, nap and use the facilities. Food was delivered to us via room service.

There was one surprising delivery to our door. It was a bouquet of Calle Lilies. They were from Aro. The card attached read:

 ** _I'm very sorry to have hurt you and Emmett_**

 ** _I really do think of both of you as family._**

 ** _I do tend to get carried away with work but it was not my intention to ruin your Wedding_**

 ** _I hope you will please forgive me_**

 ** _Please tell me how I can make up for what I've done_**

 ** _Love Aro_**

"I will forgive him one day," Emmett said

"But not today," I added

The next day we called and met the rest of the family for breakfast, and enjoyed a day with them in the Magic Kingdom. We also asked Amun if it would be okay if Benjamin and Tia joined us. This would give he and Sebi I'm sure some much needed alone time.

About 3 PM Emmett and I were headed back to our suite. After a round of lovemaking and a much-needed nap, we met up with the family again for dinner and since we'd missed them on our wedding night the light parade and fireworks show. This was their last night, the family was leaving the next morning. It only occurred to me then that Aro was missing.

"Don't worry about him too much, Aro is very resilient, but I can tell you, Piccola, he did go home with his tail between his legs like a kicked puppy. Though what he did was unintentional, it hurt him very much when he realized how much he hurt you," Marcus told me. It was not often Marcus spoke up, he was quite content to sit back and observe, but when he did, it was always insightful. He then came in close to whisper in my ear. "It's not often one has the guts to stand up to Aro the way you did, Magnifico!" Marcus pulled back then to give me a wink. He then turned back to watch the parade.

Once the Fireworks began, they were magical, and I was sorry I'd missed them on our wedding night. But then I saw something that was even more magical and surprising. We witnessed Alice's first real kiss with Benjamin. Though it was almost ruined by Emmett having to hold Jasper back, and Char doing the same for Peter.

The next morning everyone met once again for breakfast before they boarded the limo's to head to the airport, only the bodyguards staying on just for precaution.

Peter, Char, and Alice were headed back to Texas. Jasper surprisingly was going to New York with Rosalie and Maggie before heading back to his tour in Iraq. Peter promising to send his things straightaway, so he could fly out from New York.

We all promised to make this an annual family vacation event, picking a new theme park each year, hopefully not as drama filled. However, I then began to worry if it would be possible next year since we would have three little ones to worry about as well.

"Bella, those babies will have enough grampy's, gammy's, aunts and uncles to look after them, so there is no need for you to worry. They will probably need a vacation from us," Everyone nodded their heads and laughed in agreement with Char.

My Dad and Sue were the last to get in the limo. He wrapped his arms around me in an unusual fatherly hug. Daddy was never one to show much emotion.

"Bella, my little sweet pea, you take care of yourself and that husband of yours, you've got yourself a good one. But call me if you need me to put the fear of God in him," Charlie told me pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"DADDY!" I told him smacking him playfully in the chest.

"There be no need for that Charlie, I promise to take care of her and our precious cargo," Emmett said coming up behind me and placing his arms around me, planting his hand firmly on my belly.

"Son, I think it's okay if you call me Dad," Charlie said sticking out his hand to Emmett. Emmett shook his head and came around and picked Charlie up in a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Dad!" Em said bouncing Charlie up and down.

"Damn son, I guess I can skip my chiropractor appointment for next week, I think you just cracked my back into place.

"You guys, are still coming for Fashion week next month, right?" I asked.

"You bet, baby. Now we need to get going before we miss our flight," Charlie said an climbed into the limo with Sue. Emmett and I waved them off.

We then had Gianna move us back over to the Swan resort. We couldn't take the Fairy-godmother, puke pink room any longer.

Emmett and I spent the next week just him and me, along with a couple of bodyguards, exploring everything Disney before heading back to New York to the real world.

We returned to our penthouse to find Char and Alice already settled in. Charlotte greeted us with the exact homecooked meal I missed when I was in Texas at Thanksgiving.

"Where'd fried Turkey come from?" I asked.

"I had Peter fry it and ship it on dry ice overnight from Texas. Now git on in here you two, Mama Char's here now and 'errthang gonna be alright."

The next months were hectic. I spent my first few weeks back editing the photos for Tiffany and Co. Aro even gave us a face to face apology, so he was somewhat back in our good graces. The first photo to appear in GQ was the one with Alice. I photoshopped her to appear as though she was flittering above the carriage. Both Aro and Tiffany's loved it. We also finished the shoot of me, and the one of mine and Emmett's hands in the rings. Emmett finally got around to explaining to me the complete details of the Tiffany and Co. contract and the side deal directly with them for royalties. Including my fee for editing the photo and the 50 photos submitted, our grand total came to $75 million.

Since we returned after the first week of the semester, and Emmett having to take a week off for Fashion Week, Emmett wouldn't return to school until fall.

Charlie and Sue did come for fashion week. They also stayed an extra week and Emmett and I took them on all the New York sightseeing tours.

Char worked with me and Emmett on Lamaze and even talked me into a home water birth, with the hospital on standby in case of an emergency. Emmett was dead set against it saying his babies were going to be born in the safety and security of a hospital like God intended. I could tell he'd hurt Char's feelings even though she tried to play it off that everything was fine. I scolded him and threatened to cut him off if he didn't relent and apologize to Charlotte. Once he did, our next purchase was a birthing pool for the living room.

By the time I was 30 weeks, I looked like I was carrying a ginormous beach ball under my shirt, my ankles looked like they were tree trunks, and I hadn't seen my feet in months. I may as well made a pallet on the floor in the bathroom because it seemed as though I was going back there every 15 minutes to pee. We did not want to know the sex of the babies, we wanted it to be a surprise, however, we did learn even with multiples as a genetic part of Emmett, I still produced two eggs, so at least two of the babies were the same sex. Because multiples are always high risk, I still had regular weekly OB appointments, while Char still took care of me at home. Dr. Zafrina promised to be available on call to come and assist in the delivery, which I knew secretly made Emmett feel 98% better.

Unfortunately, Emmett got his wish, because during the baby shower GQ threw for me my water broke at 32 weeks, Dr. Zafrina insisted I come to the hospital immediately.

* * *

 **Any guess on the Sex of the Babies? I already know and Have names already pick out. But I like to hear what you think**

 **Next Chapter, we meet the babies. I'm getting ready to wrap this up soon. This story was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing.**


	32. Chapter 31

**EMMETT'S POV**

 ** _FIVE YEARS LATER_**

I was flying back from California, where the Houston Texans, played the San Francisco 49'ers. So for six hours, I had time to reflect over the past five years.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After 19 hours of labor, and one final push, our first born, our son, Emmett Dale McCarty III came into this world, with a set of lungs that made him sound like he was growling rather than crying._

 _"_ _Hey Hercules, what's all the fuss about?" I said to him as I grinned like a Cheshier Cat. Dr. Zafrina said he was a Herculean baby, not only because of his size, a whopping 8lb 2 ½oz and 22 inches long, obviously taking his height after me, but also because metaphorically, he carried the weight of his siblings on his very big and strong shoulders. After cutting the cord and holding him briefly, I handed him over to a nurse, as Bella was now ready to push the next baby out._

 _"_ _I can't, I'm too tired," Bella cried._

 _"_ _Yes you can princess," I told her as I tried to kiss her hand. She socked me dead in the lip._

 _"_ _FUCK YOU EMMETT McCARTY! YOU DID THIS TO ME! FROM NOW ON IM NOT LETTING YOU WITHIN 50 FEET OF MY PUSSY EVER AGAIN!" I backed away from Evileen. I touched my lip and it was bleeding._

 _Another nurse came and rubbed me on my back, "It's okay, they all say something to that effect, it's just the pain and exhaustion talking," She told me, still rubbing circles on my back and handing me a gauze for my busted lip_

 _"_ _HEY, NURSE RATCHET, YOU WANNA TAKE YOUR MITTS OFF MY HUSBAND!" Just then Bella was hit by another contraction_

 _"_ _C'mon Bella baby, put some of that fight into pushing these babies out hun," Char said to her. "Em git your ass over here, she didn't mean it._

 _"_ _No Em, baby, I'm sorry, I love you," Bella said._

 _"_ _I know sweetheart now come let's get these babies out. I love you and am proud of you for being so strong, now push baby!" I told Bella. I grasped behind one of her thighs while Char grasp the other, with our hands on her back and pushing her forward. Bella screamed as she bared down to push._

 _Within the next 30 minutes, our daughters, Emma Ruth, whose middle name is for my birth Mama, and Emelia Renee' named for Bella's mom, came into this world. They were mirror image identical twins, not only that they were the spitting image of my beautiful princess Bella, accept Emma sported my dimple on her right cheek and Emelia on her left. They both were born with blue eyes as most babies, which I learned later most light eyed children are, however they slowly changed to my exact shade of green. Tre', however, had his mother's soulful chocolate brown eyes._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I was brought out of my thoughts of my children's birth, by the captain announcing the plane was making its descent into Sanford -Orlando airport.

After I disembarked and collected my luggage from baggage pick up I made my way out of the airport.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The three little dark-haired Mexican jumping beans screamed as I walked out of the airport. I immediately dropped my bags as Tre' immediately lunged into my arms.

"Look at you squirt, I swear everytime I return, you get bigger and stronger," I told him poking him in his side making him giggle.

"Not possible Dad, you've only been gone three days," Tre' said with a roll of his eyes. I put him down and looked down at the two angels that were clinging to my legs. I scooped one up and then the other so I was holding one in each arm. Each looked like Bella clones.

"And who are you two again?" I joked with a smirk on my face.

"DADDY!" they said simultaneously.

"Oh that's right you're my beautiful daughters, what are your names again, you know I can't tell one from the other?

"I'm Emma, memember Daddy, I'm the one with the dimple on the right, and that's Emelia, the one with the dimple on the left," Emma told me. "We tell you this ebytime, Daddy!" Emelia said to me.

"Daddy is just being his usual silly self, girls, now come on back in the car. You too Tre' Make sure you buckle in," Bella said as she walked up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gave her a long passionate kiss.

"How was your flight, Dr. McCarty? How did everything go this time?"

"The flight was okay, The team won. No major injuries. Jacob's still being an ass, as usual, won't listen to doctors orders. I have a feeling he will be traded this time, if not let go altogether. That shoulder will never be the same, but if he would just listen, and stop thinking, I'm trying to end his career. I'm only trying to give him a few more years to play," I told Bella.

"Daddy, Tre' took my dolly again, make him give it back,"Emma cried when we finally got into the car.

"Tre', why are you out of your booster chair? Give her back her dolly," I called back to him. We purchased a third row SUV, with the Tre' on the third row, so he wouldn't torture his sisters. While in Orlando, Bella rented the same.

"So I take Maggie won't make it?" I asked Bella

"No, Rose is due any day now, and Dr. Zafrina wouldn't let her fly. Jazz is here though. He may have to fly out if Rose goes into labor," Bella replied.

"Stop touching me, Tre'. Daddy make Tre' stop," Emelia was crying

"TRE'!" I called out to him.

"I'm not touching her, Dad!" Tre' exclaimed.

"UH-HUH!"

"UH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"UH-UH!"

"Yes you did Tre' I saw you with my own two eyeses," Emma defended her sister.

"Shut-up cootie head nobody asked you," Tre' teased his sisters relentlessly. "EMMETT DALE McCARTY III, STOP CALLING YOUR SISTER NAMES! Bella yelled in her mommy's voice looking back at Tre' in the rearview

"She started it," Tre' whined

"OK THAT'S IT, WE ARE TURNING AROUND GETTING BACK ON THE PLANE AND NOBODY GETS TO SEE MICKEY AND MINNIE!" Bella exclaimed. Nobody said anything else for the rest of the ride.

"Mommy is Auntie Alice going to be Belle from Bweaty and the Beast, like you were when you and Daddy got mawwied?" Emma said breaking the silence.

"No, sweetheart, Auntie Alice is going to be Cinderella and Uncle Benjamin is the Prince," Bella told her.

"And you two are the ugly stepsisters. HA HA HA HA HA!" Tre' said laughing his head off

"Well, that must make you one of the rats they turned into horses cuz you are a horse's a…"

"EMELIA!" Bella and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Where did you learn language like that?" Bella asked with a scowl on her face as she studied our daughter in the rear-view mirror.

"Grampy Peter," Emelia said hanging her head.

"I told you we should have sent them to Charlie and Sue for the summer," I told Bella.

"Yeah, and maybe if we had gone with them we wouldn't be expecting baby number 4 in 3 months," Bella told me resting her hand on her swollen belly.

"At least I get a brother this time," Tre' said in a whining tone

"Yes honey, that's what Dr. Z. said remember?" Bella told Tre'.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who insisted on the shower nookie," I told her lifting an eyebrow, causing Bella to give me a sexy smirk. "Wait, WHAT? You're having a boy?"

"Mommy, what's nookie?" Emma asked.

"It's like cookies that grownups can only eat in the shower," I told Emma. "When did you find out?" I asked Bella.

"Is that anything like pot brownies, Auntie Alice and Uncle Ben said those are for grownups too," Tre' asked.

"OH MY GOD! Are all of our babysitters this corrupt?" Bella exclaimed. "Yesterday, before we left Houston at my ultrasound appointment," Bella explained. I reached over the center console and placed my hand over hers on her belly. She gave me her brilliant smile.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" My three muchkins exclaimed, "LOOK THERE'S GRAMPA CHARLIE AND GRAMMY SUE!" Exclaimed Emma.

"There are my three grandbabies, look at you three you've gotten so big," Charlie boomed as he and Sue hurried and got them out of the booster seats not even acknowledging us. Bella and I just deadpanned at each other

"What are we chopped liver?" Bella finally turned to Charlie and asked.

"Oh, sorry Bella, Em. How are you two doing?" Charlie said without even looking back at us.

"Fine, FINE! Take them, Em and I could use some alone time anyway," Bella said in a huff.

"Yeah, and we see where the last time you two had alone time got ya, Hey Bella, Hey Em," Char said coming to the car with Peter and Jazz.

"Still forgettin' to position that Goalie I see," Jazz said wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah and what about you and Rosie,"

"Well at least ours was planned!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, planned as in I'm gonna fuck the shit out of her as soon as I get back from Iraq, OW! I was promptly chastised by both Char and Bella's hand on the back of my head.

"Hey! Woman, you've been spending too much time with Char," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on let's go get checked in, and we can go up to our suite, I'll let you handcuff me to the bed and punish me properly. Char, Peter ask Charlie and Sue if they can keep the kids tonight, we won't be down for the luncheon or Dinner, and please extend our regrets to the bride and groom, and we'll see them tomorrow for the fitting." I told them as Bella and I escaped into the Disney Dolphin hotel.


	33. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 ** _25 Years Later_**

It has been 10 years since Maggie called Bella, telling her that she needed to come to New York. It was Aro.

Bella, Emmett and the kids had moved when the triplets turned two. First to New Hampshire, where Emmett and been accepted for residency at Dartmouth, with Aro's help. We all know he did that to help Emmett continue to fulfill his obligation to Calvin Klein. At least he asked permission first this time.

Then they moved to Seattle.

Although Charlie was thrilled, it meant he got to see his grandbabies as often as he wanted. Bella, on the other hand, was dead set against it, but the Seahawks wanted Emmett as their new team doctor.

They later found out it was Jacob that spoke up and suggested Emmett to the coaches, who in turn spoke to the owners.

When Bella found this out she confronted Jacob for the first time in over 10 years.

"Bella, I did some low and foul shit to you way back then. I took you for granted and underestimated you. It took Charlie literally to bang some sense into my head. When I heard Emmett was now a doctor and looking to get team experience under his belt, I decided to help. You told me once that nothing was ever handed to you, that you worked hard for everything you achieved. Well, I wanted to give back, just a little bit of what you gave me.

If it weren't for you I never would have gone to college. I wouldn't be where I am today. I knew you yourself would never accept anything from me, so this was my way of showing you that I see you. Isabella Swan."

"McCarty." Jake bowed

"My apologies Mrs. McCarty. Look, I know I give Dr. McCarty a hard time, it's just to make sure he's on his toes. And I want us to be friends. I'm tired of having you as my enemy," Jake told Bella

Unfortunately Jake wasn't that amicable with everyone, he made enemies everywhere he went. He became known as the 'New Andre Rison'. He was traded from Seattle to Minnesota to New England and finally Houston. When he finally moved to Houston, he asked Emmett if he would come with him. His shoulder was now really bothering him, and he needed 'his doctor'.

It was a no-brainer. Houston was where Emmett and Bella wanted to be. It was close enough to Char and Peter. Alice was enrolled in the Art Institue of Houston, to become a fashion designer, and Benjamin, not wanting to be away from Alice enrolled in Texas Southern.

After Alice and Benjamin were married, in the same Disney Princess Fairytale Wedding as Bella, during her and Benjamins Senior year, Aro offered her a job as a fashion consultant. Benjamin transferred to NYU for Medical School.

Jasper, deciding he needed to do something else with his life after the Military, used his GI-bill and also enrolled in NYU. He, Maggie and Rosalie had welcomed a daughter Rebekkah Charlene Whitlock, named after Jaspers mothers, Rebecca and Charlotte.

So when Maggie called, Emmett and Bella left the 15-year-old triplets and their brother 10-year-old Emanuel Charles, or Manny, with Charlotte and Peter, warning Peter to watch his mouth, and took the flight to see the man that had been Bella's mentor and always was and would be Team Bella and Emmett.

They were met at the airport by Maggie, Caius and Esme Volturi, the pair having been married a year after her divorce from Carlisle was final.

"He doesn't have much longer and he's been asking for you," Maggie informed Bella. Caius drove them to a massive sprawling estate 20 miles east of Midtown, to a community called Irvington on the Hudson.

We were greeted by and woman about Bella and Maggie's age.

"Isabella, I'd like to introduce you to, Didyme, she was Marcus' wife upon his death and is a nurse. She has been taking care of Aro since he took ill," Caius informed Bella.

"Please, call me Didi. So you are the famous Bella, the brothers can't stop talking about you. You really turned their world upside down. Come let me take you to Aro," Didi said.

Bella and Emmett walked into the bedroom and found a very thin and frail Aro, bald from Chemo, his skin an ashen grey.

"Bella, my little Bella, you didn't bring the little ones? Do you at least have pictures?" Aro asked weakly. Bella managed to wipe away her tears and pulled out her phone. She first showed him a picture of the two boys.

"Look at those strapping young men. So much like their father. I'm sure Calvin Klein would have a field day if they were to see them," Even in his sick and weakened state, Aro only ever thought about GQ and Bella. GQ was is greatest accomplishment and Bella as much of a Daughter to him as Margurite.

Then Bella showed him the pictures of her daughters. Emma and Emelia.

"Magnifico, Coco Chanel, Gloria Vanderbilt. I must call that handsome Anderson Cooper. His mother must see them," He tried to get out of bed.

"You will do no such thing, or I will tie you down and force you to look at my boobs," Didi warned with a stern look. Aro just rolled his eyes.

He then spoke to Bella in a hushed tone. "Nurse Rachett over there thinks just because I am a gay man I've never seen a boob before, I could force her hand before I leave this earth, get a good squeeze, maybe even a mouthful. I know my brother's taste in women, I can almost guarantee I will die a happy man," Aro said with a weak smile. Bella tried to laugh, but it came out more as a whimper.

"Aro, please don't talk like that," Bella said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Oh my child, don't fret for me. This old body has worn out its usefulness, it's my time. It's the circle of life. And now I can die in peace. I just needed to see your beautiful face one more time. Bella, when Margurite brought me your portfolio, I knew I'd found our heir to the GQ Empire. When I told you I saw something in you, the eye you have in your photographs, it was the same one I had. You could see my visions just as I could see yours. Now it is time for you and Margurite to carry on without me,"

"I—I—I'm sorry, Aro. I—I—I—I don't understand," Bella stammered.

"Gentleman's Quarterly now belongs to you and Margurite, you two will do magnificent things," And with that Aro closed his eyes and let out his final breath.

The entire fashion world came out to pay tribute and bid farewell to a fashion icon. GQ ran a special Editorial issue on the Life of Aro Volturi.

Today, Maggie and Bella are in Milan for Fashion Week, as they watch their daughters Emma, Emelia and Rebekka walk the runway for Alices first fashion line.

Manny followed in his mother's footsteps and is now the Creative Director and photographer for GQ.

Tre' McCarty, after his illustrious football career, is now an anchor for Sportscenter.

Drs. Emmett McCarty Jr, MD, Benjamin Rami Malek, MD and Jasper Whitlock Ph.D. own the largest Sports Medicine Clinic, in the tri-state area, that not only work with athletes injuries but also physio-psychological injuries of veterans suffering from war injuries and PTSD. Jacob Black is their financial partner.

Peter and Charlotte Whitlock own a Country and Western Bar and Grill in Midtown. Rosalie Whitlock-Volturi is the Chef. They still own the Horse Ranch back in Texas, that is being run and managed by hired help. The family still get together on the ranch for holidays especially Thanksgivings.

Edward Cullen served 10 years in prison for stalking and assault and battery but is now on Death Row for the premeditated murder of his father Carlisle Cullen. When Esme visited her only son in prison, he had no remorse for killing Carlisle, stating the bastard deserved to die.

Isabella Swan-McCarty and Magurite Volturi, officially changing her name in honor of her father after his passing, are now co-Editors-in-Chief of Gentleman's Quarterly.

Christmas's are still spent in Walt Disney World in Orlando

None of this would have been possible if it weren't for a pair of Green Calvin Klein Boxer Briefs.

* * *

 **I truly enjoyed writing this fic. It was so much fun, I want to Thank all of you that have followed me on this crazy ride. I also hope this epilogue gave you a good closing to this story.**

 **I'm going to try and stop the voices in my head from starting a new story until I wrap up the ones that are still WIP**


End file.
